


More Like You

by RunChildRun



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bonkai, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medieval AU, POV Third Person, Princess and the Asshole au, Reincarnation, So much angst, Well kinda Fairytale, Witchywoo, bonenzo, burn - Freeform, fairytale, slow, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunChildRun/pseuds/RunChildRun
Summary: Every argument was like a dig. To everyone else it looked like they were digging their relationship deeper into the dirt and darkness. Until one day they dug so deep  they eventually came out the other side.Princess Bonnie, sole heir to a Kingdom by the sea, is engaged to marry Prince Lucas from a neighbouring Kingdom. Their marriage is set to make a powerful alliance. She knows her duty, but she also knows her heart. And the arrival of the Prince brings with it the introduction of his brother.Unnerving and wickedly smart, Prince Malachi has never been one for emotions. Until the night he meets...her.Their arrival sets off a chain of events and unlocks secrets long thought buried.





	1. Veni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed- because the Bonkai fandom is so small and we've all pretty much read all the fics and know what's what with each other's fics- I haven't updated in a while. And that my friends is for a very good reason. I finished More Like You. You read that right, it's finished and I swear I'm not just telling you to be a teasing dick. I'm telling you because I know how irritating it is to get radio silence from an author. I'm actually attempting to now re-draft MLY so it's a coherent text you can enjoy. So while I'm doing that I'm also re-posting chapters with improvements (massive ones are needed). I usually update on my tumblr "re-ali-tea" (Shameless plug). But rest assured barring an act of god, this fic will be one of the legendary finished ones. Not left as a dusty WIP breaking hearts every new generation.

Outside her window, beyond the stone balcony and over the roof of the tower opposite, she could just about make out the red of the beaming moon, hanging in her vision like a pie with a quatre hidden behind tile. A blood moon, Grams called it, and blood moons meant sacrifices were being left all over the forest. Bonnie sat up, sure that no-one would come in now. She swung her legs quietly over the side of the bed, slipping down onto the cold stone floor. The thing about blood moons, she remembered, was that they held immense power. Perfect for witches, blasphemy if her father heard such thoughts, but annoying for runaway Princess’. It meant the forest would be a lot harder to navigate. 

_ If  _ she chose that path. 

But she’d stolen Grams Grimoire all with the intention of  _ not  _ having to run away. Running away was the absolute last resort. Taking a horse and running away was the easiest option and she spent the whole day fantasising about it, but by dinner time the growing itch on her brain had swollen into a sting and she knew she had to at least  _ try _ . Right now it was directing her onto the balcony. The perfect spot. Her room was in the tallest tower in the Castle, overlooking the rippling black ocean below. On usual days the individuals occupying the guest tower opposite her own would have been able to see straight over- but it was empty. The new occupants had yet to arrive, expected the next evening. 

Wandering over to the edge of the stone floor she rested her elbow on the wall. In the darkness the sea on one side of the Kingdom and the Forests on the other side were practically interchangeable.

 Somewhere out there was her potential betrothed riding, hopefully as slowly as possible, on his way to her. She’d heard he was a white knight. Gracious, handsome, intelligent. Everything a good Prince ought to be. He’d looked handsome enough in the portrait she’d been sent. Piercing blue eyes swept with sandy blonde hair and a jaw set powerfully square. More importantly he looked  _ kind _ . And she prayed to any god listening  that it was an honest interpretation. She needed someone kind. It was a perfect match, according to everyone she asked; her father, Grams, Elena, Caroline- even Lord Alaric. But why, then, did she feel her heart crack each time she thought about marrying him. 

The sack at her feet began to squirm and she took that as her cue to open it up, holding the rabbit firmly by the ears before it could hop out- just like she’d seen the Wiccan priest do the first time she snuck out on a red moon day. But her bunny sacrifice was a pale comparison to his deer carcass. The silver blade she’d stolen from the kitchens shone pink under the light of the moon. If she had read the book correctly then all she had to do was sacrifice the rabbit and say the words. Easy enough but specificity- that was the key. Specificity in her intentions. She dragged the sharp edge of the blade across the squirming rabbit’s neck, leaving a trail of matted down red fur. 

‘Sorrysorrysorry!’ She whispered, face screwed up as she did. 

Blood dripped from the knife and the wound onto the straw canvas spread on the oval floor. Halfway across the rabbit’s throat it stopped squirming. The flames flickered lightly as they moved out of the short spray of blood. She resisted the urge to throw the animal away in disgust and ignored the desire to squeeze it harder to find out how many veins she could burst with her palm. Placing the offering into the middle of the Pentagram, Bonnie began chanting.

‘Phasmatos accerso verum eros.’

She kept the chant as quiet as possible, making sure to add as much power as the words needed. Intention. Her intention had to be pure. Magic wasn’t allowed for selfish reasons according to Grams. Selfish magic meant the demons would get you. So her intention was to receive love from her betrothed. Because it he loved her, she could use his love to do good. This wasn’t for her. Not really. The spell was for everyone around her. The benefit of him loving her was enormous for the Kingdom. 

She’d got this particular spell from Grams. Grams of course didn’t know. Her old nursemaid had a habit of keeping the spare key to her room in a nook around the corner of the servant’s corridor. Bonnie took use of that knowledge and helped herself to Grams’ legendary book of spells. The first time she held the Grimoire was when she was five, only to stop her pestering. After that Bonnie had to promise to stop asking to see it. Holding that amount of power wrapped in leather caused a shiver to run down her spine. Grams was a witch and it wasn’t something she hid with Bonnie. She would tell her stories about Great Witches, Queens and legendary female Warriors before bed, all descended from Grams’ great Coven founder Qetsiyah. Bonnie often lamented when she was younger, that she was only the heir to a Kingdom and not a witch. And then Caroline would tell her to shut up and stop being an idiot.

When she mentioned her desire to be a witch to her father one day he almost broke the bones in her arms as he gripped it, shaking into her the knowledge that witches were evil. They made pacts with the devil and were a scourge on the earth. No good could come from their darkness. She wanted to tell him  he was wrong. That magic wasn’t always so evil. Argue until she turned blue. 

But she ran back to her room instead, sporting a bruise for days and as Grams nursed it back to health, scolding Bonnie all the while. Grams scolded herself too, for not telling Bonnie that it was a secret. She scolded herself for forgetting that Bonnie was not in her Coven, for forgetting she was Princess and her father was the King. Bonnie learned quickly to keep quiet about witches and in return she wouldn’t lose Grams or the stories that found their way burrowed in her heart, nestled in a dusty vein to access when she needed them most. 

Now she needed it the most.

Magic.

She wouldn’t be drenched in the blood of a rabbit, bracing the freezing air of the balcony in her nightgown if she hadn’t meant it. Bonnie kept chanting quietly, feeling the air becoming heavier around her, until it she felt it enter her lungs and light them up. A glow settled in her chest as she continued, feeling the spell getting stronger and stronger until she felt the magic tethering her to the words begin to unwrap, letting the magic surrounding her take flight. 

_ ‘What are you doing?’  _

Bonnie stopped chanting and snapped her head back. At the sudden interference, the thick aura that settled around her burst and the candles she lit blew away with the spirits.

Grams waited only a second before gathering up the cold tapers from their precarious perches. Glaring hard as she did. Bonnie scrambled to her feet and shoved the rabbit carcass back into a bag before she got a better look..

‘N-Nothing Gr-‘

Suddenly spotting her Grimoire lying open in the middle of the pentagram, Grams dropped a candle in favour of dashing towards it, scooping it into her arms. ‘Bonnie you’d better tell me just what you were doing before I get incredibly angry. Do you know what would happen if anyone else caught you?’

‘But they can’t see me.’ Lifting up to her knees, she gestured to the wall railing surrounding her supernatural picnic and blocking her from view. ‘Remember you said magic would only come to me when if really needed it. Well, listen, I was lying in bed and all of a sudden I sat up and I know how that sounds- Gram’s please don’t look at me like that I’m telling the truth.’ She took a nearby rag and began dabbing the blood from her hands. ‘I sat up and I felt like I had something I needed to get out. It’s like my soul was itching and now it’s not anymore. It’s completely soothed.’

The anger on the old witch’s face seemed to melt away at her words. Now it was mixed with something else. Bonnie was practically raised by Grams. She knew the woman’s emotions well. But she didn’t seem to understand why she was wearing a mixture of Pride and fear.

‘You’ve got the power.’ Grams sniffed.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath as she got to her feet. ‘What does that mean?’

They shared a moment of quiet solidarity. Grams’ hand found its way to wrap around Bonnie’s, wanting desperately to give her an honest answer. At this angle, at this age, she looked like her mother. That single, painful, thought delivered her back to reality and back to the anger from earlier ‘Nothing. Not a damn thing child.’ She snapped, letting go of her hand. ‘I’ll get this tidied up, you go to your bed and stay there now. I haven’t forgiven you for going through my things.’

Bonnie set her jaw morosely as she obeyed the woman, knowing that any further questions and she would become furious. She shuffled across to the door slowly, feeling guilty for enjoying the way the sudden wind had begun to play with her hair. She stole from Grams and let her down, no matter her intentions she had been selfish. That must have been why she didn’t feel like her spell worked. 

‘What spell did you cast?’ Gram’s question reached her through the swelling breeze just as her foot crossed the threshold back into her room.

Bonnie paused in confusion at her sudden interest. ‘Phasmatos accerso verum eros. It’s the one to make someone love you.’

‘Bonnie…’

‘It’s the Prince.’ She said as if it would wipe the look of disappointment from Grams face. She was only entrapping a Prince. Not a real person, so it wouldn’t matter. ‘If he loves me…’  _ we can get married _ .  _ I will be Queen. The power of two kingdom would be in my hands. _ She thought up as many answers as she could but instead the blue truth escaped her. ‘If he loves me then I’ll love him back and our marriage won’t be hollow. I won’t be bitter and unloved like my dad.’

Gram propped the Grimoire down against the wall and crossed over to Bonnie, wrapping her arms around her. ‘Listen to me child, I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. It’s my fault. All those fairytales I told you about love. They set your expectations too high. All that romance and drama- that’s not how love actually works.’

The mention of her fairytales brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t want to blame Grams for feeling the way she was. But she did want to blame someone, it made the pain easier. 

‘I though- thought that there was only one person out there for me. That I had a soulmate and the universe was trying so hard to bring us closer with each passing second. But I don’t. I’m alone. And this marriage is just going to remind me of that.’

‘Well it doesn’t work like that.’ Grams smoothed her cheeks down with hands worn by time, ‘But that’s the fun of it. We get to choose who we love. There’s nothing to say the Prince won’t love you fiercely and you could love him back. He might be the one for you, just give him a chance.’

‘He’s not. I can feel it.’ Bonnie dropped the words, her tone flat from numbing emotions. She didn’t want to feel so helpless. Inhaling Gram’s comforting smell, she imagined she was four years old, resting on her nursemaid’s shoulder while they strolled through the one of the gardens. When she opened her eyes again she was still here. Still waiting for the man she was going to marry to arrive tomorrow. A man she didn’t know, a man she didn’t love, a man she didn’t even get the courtesy of choosing. It wasn’t set, he could always change  _ his _ mind. He had a choice where she didn’t. But why would he give up the chance to marry the Princess of a seaside Kingdom?

‘You don’t need magic for this. You’re a capable and brave woman.’ Grams held her at arms’ length and stared into her face sharply. ‘This Prince is a good man and worthy of your love, even worthier of loving you. Just be brave and give him the chance. He’s as human to this as you are.’

Bonnie nodded and let Grams kiss her on the cheek before sending her off with one small smile. ‘Besides you did the wrong spell. It’s not for making someone love you.’

‘What’s it for?’ Bonnie asked, trying not to look too disappointed.

‘Doesn’t matter now, it won’t work.’

Grams didn’t watch Bonnie as she left. Guilt stopping her from making sure the girl got to her room safely. The more she looked at Bonnie the more she felt like she was failing her. Watching history repeat itself. If she had gathered enough strength to loom for even a moment, she would have been able to see Bonnie veer off the path to her bed and head to the stables instead.


	2. Lilu

He woke up when the carriage jolted over a crack in the road and  had to remind himself of where he was, who he was with, and just why in god’s name he’d chosen to be there. The usual waking view of tufts of blankets piled up on him in his cramped bedroom, situated well away from any civilisation, was not what he was welcomed to. Instead it was his brother and their advisor sat opposite him, blurry shapes sharpening the more he blinked. He was not at home, comfortably splayed across his own bed. He’d been enlisted by his brother to act with him in ambassadorship to some Port Kingdom, nicely situated near the sea which meant they were booming in trade from exotic places. He’d done his research.

But it didn’t matter, it was only a guise so that his brother could propose to the King’s only child. Their whole engagement had been arranged before they’d even set foot out of the door.  It wasn’t as if everyone didn’t already know but their positions meant they needed a little pomp. They’d go and stay for a few weeks, size each other up and, barring an act of God, leave with the promise of a Princess for Lucas. God forbid they get straight to the point. Instead it meant spending three weeks in a foreign Kingdom until his brother finally worked up the guts to ask for her hand.

Kai’s opportunities to third wheel had grown immensely from the number he was comfortable with. That number being 0. Either that or he could spend the trip with Shane. A prospect which appealed to him as much as cholera did.

‘And why is she the heir if she is born out of wedlock?’ Lucas whispered to Shane, trying not to wake his brother.

Shane spared a wary eye as he spotted Kai coming round to consciousness.

‘She’s not technically, sire.’ Shane cleared his throat the way he always did before a long tangent. ‘Though she was conceived out of wedlock her parents married before birth so she could be crowned heir- shortly after her mother’s death.’

‘So she’s a fancy bastard? Don’t worry I’m allowed to say that. Solidarity.’ Kai popped open the camelskin of water and ignored Lucas’ look of outrage. ‘Look,’ he continued after taking a swig to drown out the metallic taste of sleep. ‘Say it how you will she’s only heir to the throne by the skin of her teeth. She’d be lucky to marry you. And we need this Kingdom on our side. Trade with a port-side Kingdom would mean bags of money.’ Kai hid the grimace with a practiced blank look, as he relayed the plan. It was just another reminder of what was stolen from him.

‘Yes thank you brother I’m well aware. Why do you think I’m learning facts about her in the middle of the night.’ To prove his point he drew back the carriage curtain to show the pitch black view outside.

‘That’s the other thing.  _ Stop  _ learning facts about her in the middle of the night. I’m trying to sleep.’ He pulled the cushion from behind his back and molded himself a better position to rest in before laying his head down once more and settling his breathing into a comfortable pattern. It lasted all of two minutes. The low murmuring of Lucas and Shane coupled with the pressing need to pee resulted in his pounding on the roof of the coach, as a signal for them to stop in the middle of nowhere, while he jumped out.

At any particular time of night, if he was awoken so rudely as he was, then he would be angry. Add in the fact that he’d been forced onto this trip by his father, he was fuming. Tonight he was angry enough to venture deep within the woods, and dare the things in the night to challenge him. Stumbling until he found his footing, he became aware enough to notice the eerily pink rays around him. Looking up, he stopped, admiring the red moon.

‘Huh.’ Was all the admiration he could muster before continuing on. He stepped through the trees, avoiding the shards of pink moonlight seeping in and sticking to the darkness. In hope and good sense, one hand remained on his dagger all the while. Only for it to remain undisturbed throughout the whole excursion. Not even a bear. 

So he took the long way back to the awaiting coach, hoping to find and animal to kill, or hoping that something was attacking the sitting coach and conveniently killed his brother. He was only a fraction of the way when he noticed the object dripping in the distance. The fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet as he moved closer to see something submerged in moonlight falling through the branches of the tree it was tied on. He checked his surroundings were still as clear as they had been and ventured even closer. The object was a freshly skinned fox hung from a tree, dripping blood onto the crudely carved symbols on the mud below. Instinctively he followed the symbols with his feet, following the circle around and reaching a finger out to poke the fox. Before he could satisfy his curiosity the sound of a voice halted him.

'Stop, don't touch it!’ 

Kai tightened the hand around his knife, stepping out of the moonlight he briefly shared with the sacrifice. The source of the warning was already scrabbling onto a horse from what he could make out. A horse. How did he not hear it? Unless they weren’t riding the horse.

‘And why is that?’ Kai stepped closer to the hooded figure’s horse and grabbed the reins before they could, keeping them in place. 

'It’s a sacrifice for the spirits’ answered a female voice muffled by a scarf over the bottom of her face. A hood covered her hair, but a few curls spilled out, framing wide eyes that appraised him. ‘For the blood moon.’ She replied as if it made any difference to the fact that the occult practice she described was outlawed. If his self-taught lessons served correctly then it was easy to assume this Kingdom was slightly lax in their persecution of witchcraft. It came with the territory, they were so close to the sea. All those strangers and foreign objects coming from every corner of the world were bound to make a person more open minded.

'And are they dangerous?’ Kai kept his tone light, doing his best not to scare the girl. He hadn’t quite decided what he was going to do yet. If he killed her there were no witnesses, he could easily claim she attacked him first, but there was also no point to that. That anger, the rage that boiled inside him when he wanted to hurt someone, had dissipated. 

'Its depends.’ she replied, sounding unsure of herself. 'Do you intend me any harm?’ She indicated to his grip on her horse. He hadn’t even realised he’d gotten so close. In a calculated gesture of goodwill he let go. 'I mean you no harm.’ hands up as he took the smallest step back. ‘I'm just... curious. I've never seen occult like this up close’ He lied.

'Me neither.’ 

Kai let out an in-voluntarily chuckle. “You're good. Very convincing. But when  _ you  _ lie there's a little murmur in your voice. It's a very silky voice other than that.’ 

'I'm not lying.’ she tried harder to mask it. ‘And my voice is rich not silky.’

'Agree to disagree.’ Kai kept his hands loosely at his side. ‘Which means you're either out here because you're a witch or because you consort with witches. And they’re a crime the last time I checked.’ Predictably the stranger yanked the reins  only to be restrained once more as he grabbed them in place before she could move. 'Don't worry. I'm not a witch hunter. Like I said, I'm just curious. And I like to be right.’

‘You know that’s not a great habit to have.’

‘Oh really? I think you’re wrong.’ He gently moved a palm down the horses mane and watched it become gentler under his touch. 

‘What a surprise.’ The stranger muttered under her breath. ‘If I’ve answered all your questions can I go?’

Kai scoffed at that. ‘What answers? I’m still waiting to find out if the blood moon is dangerous.’ ‘It’s not like the name is a dead giveaway or anything.’ She said. Kai peeked beneath her hood to watch her long lashes flicker as she rolled her eyes. 

‘It’s not dangerous.’ She finally sighed. ‘It just means there’s something coming.’

‘Something…?’

‘Something.’

‘An answer that vague and correct. It must be witchcraft.’

‘All it needs is a hollow promise and it’d be politics.’

Another involuntary chuckle. ‘Was that a joke? It was a good joke. Your life is in potential danger and you’re joking?’

‘Well if I knew my life was in danger then I would have performed a whole skit.’ She snorted, unimpressed by his threat.

He smiled at that. It wasn’t the forced smile that accompanied him everywhere, or the enthralling smirk he wore for charming purposes; it was a smile. Rare and fleeting, appearing only in times he was genuinely, happily surprised. When he caught it across his lips he endeavoured to hide it once more. ‘Why aren’t you more scared?’ 

She raked her eyes over him and then settled them back on his. ‘Why should I be? You’re not real.’

He quickly patted down his chest with his free hand. ‘I think I am. I’ve checked  _ all  _ my body parts and they’re still here. Well not  _ all _ , but I’m willing to suspend checking there for the sake of decorum.’

‘Keep talking, I know what you are.’ As she muffled through her words the wind brushed over her as she and the horse stood, a barrier to it. 

‘A devilishly handsome man, with wit to spare and muscle coming out of every orifice. No actually I take that last one back it didn’t sound like I intended.’ 

Something about how the wind was picking up made her thoughts begin to swirl.  And she thought of the stranger before her. How she met him by a sacrifice meant for a coming spirit, he certainly looked like he was coming for it. She only intervened because she thought he was a lost moron. She was the moron for waiting until she crossed this precarious stretch of forest before mounting her horse. If she hadn’t, she probably never would have noticed him. But there was her fate. She was always meant to notice him because he was the demon coming for her. She only remembered the demon existed when she finally caught sight of his face illuminated with the hue of a red moon. Her mind had been occupied with her upcoming nuptials she’d forgotten the consequence of selfish magic.

‘Lilu.’

‘Bless you.’ 

‘No, Lilu. The demon.’ 

‘You think I’m a demon.’ The crane of his neck and his voice forming a hulky whisper kept her on edge as she looked down into his face. She was confident he wasn’t able to see her properly with the shadow of her hood falling over her eyes. ‘I’m flattered.’

And like that her theory had gone to the wind once more. Demons didn’t look like him. They didn’t sound like him.  _ They couldn’t.  _ If they did humanity would be done for. 

‘I’m glad to have pleased you, on that note I’m going head out now, the weather is getting worse…’ Despite the confidence she asked with, his only reply was to hold the horse in place tighter.

‘Nice try, but it takes a lot more than that to please me.’

‘All I’m hearing is picky.’

‘Aren’t you witty?’

‘It’s coming out of my every orifice.’

That earned her another smile from him. 

‘You know if I was really a demon I’d take more offense with you mocking me.’

‘It’s a good job you’re not.’

‘I’m not? Then what am I?’

‘Distracted.’ Before he could ask any further he felt a thump on his chin. Her spurred boot collided with it, shoving his mind violently against it’s skull. Forcing him to stumble back and see white. She took advantage of the disorientation and began riding away. Taking care to look back and make sure he wasn’t following her. Through the darkness she felt the air ripple as something hurtled towards her, missing her leg and causing a whiny to rip through the air. She looked down through the darkness to see the outline of a dagger wedged into the leg of her horse. 

‘Crap!’ Her horse would barely make it two miles before falling away to pain, it was already teetering. 

Kai watched her retreating frame. He would have gone after her if it wasn’t for his brother’s whining voice calling for him through the thickets. The hunt would have to be discontinued. He trudged back to the carriage, rubbing his bruised chin, in a better mood than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguing like they've know each other their whole lives. Merry Christmas Bonkai Fam.


	3. Big words

‘When I say stay in your bed. I mean stay in your bed.’ Grams didn’t even wait for Bonnie to shut the door after sneaking back in before beginning her tirade. 

Bonnie cast her eyes down as she spoke. 

‘Grams please. I’m in a sucky mood already. My spell failed, my plan to run away was rudely foiled and now I have to greet a man I don’t love and marry him. So if you don’t mind I’d like to sulk before getting the telling off I deserve.’

She didn’t stop glaring the entire time Bonnie was folding her cloak. ‘Go. to. Bed.’ She fixed her with angry, watery eyes and Bonnie felt compelled to oblige. Heading to her bed, she only offered Grams and sorry smile, begging her forgiveness. But the old woman had always been harsh, leaving without acknowledging the hurt little girl in the middle of her bed.

She shut the door behind her and began descending the Princess’ tower, flattening herself against the wall as the King blocked her path.

‘Is she back?’

‘Yes sire.’ Grams cast her eyes down.

‘Good. See to it that she goes through with this or this arrangement we have might see fit to come to an end.’

‘You can’t do that. I’m her-’

‘And I am her father. You are nothing more than a peasant I took pity on made her nursemaid. She’s old enough not to need you anymore. Your role here is as much on edge as hers, Sheila.’

‘You need her.’

‘Until I don’t. I could just as easily remarry and have another heir.’

Grams felt her chest inflate with short lived anger. ‘Go ahead, I dare you.’ 

‘Sire!’ 

The interruption came from his advisor, Lord Alaric of Monteque. He only gave the tense scene before him a cursory nod before focusing on the King. ‘It’s the convoy, it was spotted in the woods. The Prince will be here by morning, not evening.’

‘Fine bring all the preparations forward.’ 

‘That’s a whole sixteen hours we lose.’

‘I’m aware.’ The King began heading down the stairs once more and leaving Sheila to regain her composure. 

Upstairs Bonnie crept back into her bed to catch the last leaf of sleep she could before the blood moon finally set and the sun shone once more. Putting to bed memories of a spirit demon. She knew he wasn’t really, but it was fun to pretend. It lent a little magic to a day of disappointment. And it helped take her mind off the secret she was no closer to learning. The secret she only had snippets of, caught between hushed words from either her father or Grams at moments they thought she wasn't listening. 

  
  


When they arrived there was no fanfare to greet them. The Guard and Royal Household had only just lined up, but no trumpets. If he was invested in this, that was a big no, no in Kai’s book. It showed disrespect. Had he been the heir in question he would have been pissed. But  _ his royal twit bag _ didn’t seem to care. Lucas greeted the King just as respectably as if he hadn’t dealt them a royal middle finger. The second thing that ticked him off was the lack of a Princess greeting them. It was only the King and he represented only 50% of the power according to his sources. She was the key to the kingdom and presently absent.

‘You are earlier than expected and the Princess has seen to it to oversee your evening events. She’ll see you in the later on.’ The King answered politely when Lucas asked of her whereabouts. ‘My advisor will show you to your rooms and allow you to freshen up. I shall see you in the afternoon for lunch.’

They were shown to a suite of rooms in a secluded tower of the castle. His room was opposite Lucas’ and Shane’s was adjoining the Prince’s room. Originally it was his room that was adjoining to Lucas’ but there was no chance at all that he was going to let that happen. His brother was only too happy to oblige and swap Kai with Shane. 

Inside, his room was dressed in an assault of teal silk… the bed sheets… the curtains... all of it. The swap also meant that he had a balcony with a view of the grey tower opposite instead of the seaside. Absolutely awful rooms if they ever got into trouble and needed an escape, but he wasn't planning on being any trouble. For now Kai headed to the nearest mirror to check to state of his face. The jumped up witch he’d met in the forest had manage to cut under his chin. He’d cleaned as much of it as he could have in the carriage but Lucas’ vague hand movements weren’t the best mirror. He washed his face in the basin provided, once the few dried specks of blood were gone the wound was barely noticeable. The servants carried in his suitcases and he dug out a clean pair of clothes, settling on a black tunic embroidered with gold.

Lucas was still directing the servants when he came out to their communal seating room.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked his brother off handedly while directing a portrait of their family to be hung by the window. It was a silly sentimental notion of Lucas’. They always had to take a family portrait with them and hang it up so their family was always with them. Kai could have choked him on his own nostalgia but he chose the smart option and played on it whenever he could. The more Lucas believed he was a doting brother the more opportunities there would be for Kai to manipulate him. 

‘To explore our new lodgings.’ With that he slipped out of the rooms and into the castle. He always went to the battlements first, no matter where he was. They always had the best view. This castle was no exception. On one side of the roof there was nothing but hundreds of miles of forest and greenery. On the other side it was flat blue ocean, spanning farther than he could fathom. Just below there were signs of life brimming from the kingdom. Markets stalls and vendors all yelling down the sloping cobbled street leading to the docks. From the forest wafts of smoke from smoldered camp fires drifted through the sea of green. Vastness on either side of the Kingdom. Land for expansion and bodies for armies. That was what made an empire successful. The number of warm bodies it held and just how loyal they were. 

He continued his musings down to the dungeons. From the peak to the trench, his wanderings earned him the side eye from guards but no one went to stop him, he was deemed a non threat. When he wandered into daily court life he caught the fascination of the Lords, Lady’s, Dukes and Duchesses and spent the better part of an hour wooing them. Lady Dubarba was already convinced they were the best of friends and Duke Rombavon only took three well laid compliments before offering him the use of his Summer home. By the time Lord Salvatore was already pouring him another scotch he’d attracted enough of a following to have the King’s advisor and henchman Lord Saltzman pin a tail on him. Wherever he manoeuvred through the crowd his shadow followed three paces behind and listening carefully. When he excused himself and headed back towards his chambers the shadow became more inconspicuous, dipping in nooks to hide himself when Kai looked back. He was good. But Kai was better. He ducked into the nearest empty room, shutting the door behind him and heading out of the ground floor window, landing in the bushes with a thud before sneaking round the side of the castle, out of the view of his spy. 

He followed the wall until he came to a pair of open barn doors. Peaking through he could see the head of his own mare bobbing as it feasted on straw. He took stock of the stables, void of humans, but filled to the brim with horses. Their horses were the ones closest to the doors having been the newest addition. Only the stall at the end showed no snout peeking over the wooden fencing. At his arrival his horse clopped it's  hooves in recognition of his master. Sleek black hair like his own and the strongest in the team. It had been given to him when it was just a weak colt, pegged to die first. His father thought it would teach him some form of compassion to love something and watch it die. He’d admit under duress he was fond of the horse and pawned off his sentimentality for pride. The horse was the fastest in the herd and the pride of the Kingdom.

‘This is a sweet set up for you boy. A stable all to yourself. You know I’ve heard the fillies really dig that.’

The horse stomped a hoof and snorted in response.

‘I’m almost jealous of you. All the carrots you can eat and you don’t have to deal with the royal stick in the a-’

From the empty looking stall at the end there was a neigh of pain. Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered closer. Looking over the stall door he saw a pure white horse laying on its side. Crouched down in the corner opposite and refusing to look up was a young woman, definitely around his age, but all he was going off were the refined black curls he was staring down at. 

‘Oh hello.’ He smirked, switching to his charming self. The woman looked up at him slowly and gave the reluctant smile of someone caught. 

‘Hi.’

‘And who might you be?’ He curved his mouth over the question. His lips quirking to a corner as he studied her, waiting for an answer and not really caring for one either. Her dark skin curved smoothly over her softly molded jawline. Unnaturally long lashes flanked green eyes set into beaming ovals. She reminded him of a doe he’d seen on  a hunt once. All beauty and vigilance.

‘I’m leaving.’ She got up and gave the horse one last stroke on its muzzle. It was as Kai watched that he noticed the white patch of cotton stuck on the shoulder of the horse. 

‘That’s a nice name, did your mother give it to you?’

She stood up and headed to the latch, ignoring him as he gave her a tiny leeway to exit, only for her to be barricaded in once out, the wall behind her and him in front of her. 

‘Yes. She chose it for its etymology. There’s just such a ring to it.’ She moved to go around him but he stepped into her path.

‘Etymology, big word.’ He had no particular reason to keep her here other than wanting to. A servant girl as beautiful as her, she could provide a wanted distraction. He shook himself mentally, aware of how uncharacteristic of him it was to actively seek someone. Usually it was someone throwing themselves at him and he’d pick the person with the best connections to seduce.

‘I know smaller ones too. I even have a knack for putting them together.’ She wound her feet closer to him, tip toeing a little to make herself appear taller. ‘Like this; move out my way please.’

‘Oh such eloquence.’ He put a mocking hand to his heart. 

The almost imperceptible quiver of her cheek was the only indication she was fighting a smile and he allowed himself to bask in the knowledge that he was affecting her in some way. 

‘Tell me, Leaving, what’s a serving girl like you doing in the stables? Surely you should be inside.’

‘Serving girl?’ She bit the inside of said cheek, the smile was getting harder to fight and she wanted to laugh at his deduction. ‘The preferred term is servant. I was checking on the Princess’ horse.’

‘Oh really?’ Kai took a step back to analyse her, giving her plenty of room to leave. Pricking his interest she didn’t take the bait and stayed where she was. Her eyes were as much glued onto him and his were on her. ‘You seem much too familiar with that horse for this to be a one time thing.’ He sauntered back to his own horse, refining the black hair on it’s muzzle with his palm.

‘We go back a long way.’ She began walking closer to him, choosing to stand with her back to the stable opposite him. Accustomed to it’s resident brown colt as it came to nuzzle her shoulder. 

‘Friends with the Princess’ horse?’ 

She watched the curve of his forearms bulge in the sleeve of his black tunic as it swiped over his horse’s mane. Kai outwardly paid no mind, watching subtly from his peripheral. Internally he noted her position, with something akin to the giddiness of a child expecting a treat. She was still here when he gave her the opportunity to leave. It meant she was as interested as he was. This was always his favourite part. Verbally dancing around each other until eventually he’d get her to step over to his side where he could ensnare her. All he had to do was keep up the suave appearance.

‘Of course I’m friends with the horse.’ She replied. ‘I’m sure your master is friends with you too.’ It was a response smart enough to elude his anticipation and by default he was impressed. Something about the unexpectedness of it, the fluster it caused him, echoed a single word in his mind. 

_ Damn. _

He turned to face her and mirrored her position, from the hand on the rung, to her lean. ‘Are you always this sharp?’

‘The alternative is that I’m blunt. I find that’s less effective at getting what I want.’

He tilted his head. ‘And what is it you want?’

Her own head tilted the opposite way to his. ‘That remains to be seen.’

‘That’s a vague answer.’

‘Vague answers are my speciality.’

‘Any vaguer and you’d be a politician.’ The words tumbled from his mouth. That seemed to shock her more than amuse as he intended, an almost imperceptible gasp leaving the small ‘o’ of her mouth. The phrase brought to the forefront of his memory seemed to bring with it an itch. He remembered hearing it yesterday from the stranger in the woods. A female too if he recalled correctly. In fact, he hit her horse with his knife. He didn’t get a good look at where the horse was hit but it could very well have been the same injury the horse at the end of the stables sported. She appraised him with a wary look, trying to piece together what exactly he knew. 

‘I never cared for politics.’ She answered, giving an empty titter and keeping her eyes transfixed on his. Until they darted to look quickly behind him at his horse. Naturally his eyes followed hers to the source behind him, only to see his horse behaving perfectly normally.

‘You know-’ When he turned back she was gone. The recipient to his response in her place was the wooden beam she had been leaning on and the colt with suddenly judgy eyes. He gave a sigh and clenched his fist to contain the streak of red emotion, burying what he really wanted to feel. Disappointment.

‘Rude.’


	4. Lady Gilbert

'It was him. It was Lilu.’ Bonnie flew back into her room speaking at Lady Gilbert, already waiting for he she landed beside her, taking her hands tightly.

‘Slow down Bonnie.’ Elena chided, leaving Bonnie alone on the cushioned bench at the foot of her bed while she fetched a comb. 'Which one is Lilu again, I forget. There are so many.’ 

'The demon that gets you when you've done magic selfishly. He tempts you off the path, makes you dark.’

'I don't think Grams was telling you the truth there. It sounds like she was just trying to stop you from doing any magic.’ Elena held Bonnie's face towards her as she combed through the Princess’ hair, anchoring her by the chin. 

'That's not the point. The point is it's him. I  _ saw  _ him just now.’ Bonnie replied, keeping her head still.

'I see and this is the  _ demon  _ you saw yesterday night?’

Bonnie rolled her eyes, spying the condescension. Out of Elena and Caroline, Elena was always the most accepting about magic. 

'He's not really a demon. I just said that to distract him so I could run. And since I don’t know his name  _ Lilu _ is all I’m going by. I was visiting my horse and he was there. Poor thing won’t heal for weeks- if she even survives.’

'She’s a tough horse, she’ll live.’ Elena paused the hairbrushing to give Bonnie’s sore scalp a quick peck, watching her friends frown fold into a sad smile. ‘It's a shame. If it wasn't for him and his dagger you could have been halfway to the new world with Jeremy. Wait you  _ saw  _ him?’

'Just now, in the stables.  _ Ouch! _ ’ She pulled her head back a little as Elena raked over a knot.

‘Sorry,’ she replied, holding Bonnie’s scalp still, frowning. ‘Wait what do you mean you saw him?’

'I was tending to my horse and I suppose he was doing the same thing. I don't think he recognised me. I got out of there before he could piece it together. Plus he couldn’t have seen my face properly last night.’ Listing out all of the reasons why she was safely undetected did little to actually convince her.

Elena lead her over to her dressing screen, helping to remove the layers of her current dress only to replace them with an emerald green one. Bonnie fiddled with the diamond embroidery, encrusted down the bodice and along the neckline, while Elena secured her in.

‘You’d better hope that's true. You told me he thought you were a witch. If he accuses you of dabbling with the dark arts then you're in for a sticky situation.’

‘That and the fact that he caught the crown Princess running away the night she was meant to meet her betrothed.’

‘I hadn’t even thought of that Bonnie,’ Elena put her hands to her cheeks ‘what if he tells the Prince?’

For the first time since meeting him Bonnie felt fear beginning to form against her spine, forcing her to stand straighter. ‘He won’t.’ She decided, trying hard to form an image of his face to go with her answer. 

'What makes you so confident?’ Elena led her back to her mirror and stool, picking up the tiara she'd chosen for her to wear. Silver and diamond studded to match her dress. 

‘I didn't recognise him.’

'Oh?’

'Which means he's not part of our household. Which means he's part of the Prince's. He thought I was a servant. My guess is he's the Prince’s footman. And a footman won't want to cause trouble.’

She looked up, proud of her reasoning, and met her friend’s grin with one of her own.

'Can't argue with that.’ Elena pinned the final part of her hair up and stood back to see her masterpiece. 'You look like a Princess fit to be Queen.’

She was definitely regal enough in her own way but getting dressed up always made her feel close to divinity. Bonnie watched her reflection almost ethereally. She looked happy enough if she smiled politely, no matter how bleak she felt inside. Elena had her arms around her before and single tear shed.

'Hey, remember why you're doing this.’

'Because I couldn't run away cause some ass stabbed my horse?’ Bonnie sniffled.

'That, and because of the good you can do in a position of power.’ Elena rested her head on her shoulder. 'Nobody's got a purer heart than you Bonnie. And nobody can do better.’

A reminder of a duty she was bound by. Not something she chose, but something that was pushed upon her. Not forced. Not if she was being honest with herself. She accepted the role with privilege when she realised the power that came with it. Suddenly she didn't have to go to sleep worrying about the children in the orphanage by the shore. S he could use her money and influence to open up a bigger orphanage with more resources where the children had access to a better education. Her father never liked the popularity that came with her philanthropy and did his best to hide her away from the world. If she didn't see the ills, she couldn't help make them better and surpass his popularity. But now, with the help of the Prince she could do good on a larger scale. Help more people.

‘Besides, you living like a peasant with Jeremy? You wouldn't have lasted a week.’

'Do you have that  little faith in me?’

'Fine.’ Elena gave her one last squeeze before setting up fixing the evidence of emotion from Bonnie's face. 'Two weeks.’

‘Ha. Ha.’ She drolled, keeping her face as caustic as possible until she noticed a leaf in her friend’s hair, reaching instinctively to untangle it. ‘Where did you come from?’

‘Um, nowhere.’ Elena yanked the leaf out herself, leaving crumbs trailing from her enclosed fist.

‘Nowhere huh?’ Bonnie. ‘Nowhere sure has a lot of foliage.’ She brushed another stray leaf from Elena’s dress. ‘I wonder how you managed to get it in your hair  _ and  _ on your dress.’ She put a finger up to her chin, tapping sarcastically. ‘Unless you were rolling about. But that seems like a weird thing to alone-’

‘-Alright,’ Elena rolled her eyes, interrupting Bonnie before she could bait her out. ‘Come on. Less about me. You have a fiance to meet.’


	5. Just like that

'Cheer up Kai.’   
It was the fact that he thought he was being clever that really got to him. That somehow, a drunk Shane thought by telling Kai to look anything other that his current state- a crime within itself when he looked so good- was a smart idea to get one up on him. As if he'd made the ridicule of the century and Kai would give up his pitiful claim to the Throne in favour of crying about it. If that wasn't bad enough, Shane had the gall to laugh at his own pathetic joke.   
Lucas was no better. On his other side the crown Prince was engaged animatedly in a discussion about the theatre with Duke Abaddon which would seem enthusiastic to the onlooker, but the keen eye knew better. Kai rolled his eyes and bid his brother’s future wife good luck with navigating their mess of a marriage. The lady of the hour was still nowhere to be seen. And he'd even arrived late to the feast, through no fault of his own. After the distraction in the stables he was left with little to no time to get ready.   
Well he would have made it on time if not for the fact that he had decided to search the castle for her, with no luck. He had met her before. Last night in the woods. The pieces didn't quite fit into place until he replayed her voice over in his mind, recognising the origin of it's familiarity. A servant out alone in the woods in the middle of the night, with a horse that definitely wasn't her own. It made for an interesting story. If not that, then leverage was always a bonus. What he was going to do with that leverage, he hadn't decided yet. The high pinging of a fork tapping a goblet caught his, and the entire banquet’s, attention. King Rudy cleared his throat and stood, addressing the room and his brother.  
‘Your Majesty,’  
Kai rolled his eyes at the King's lack of plural.   
'It is our great honor to host you and show you around our humble kingdom. I sincerely hope a stronger union will be forged by the end of this visit.’   
The King may as well have offered her up on a platter with how desperate his speech sounded.   
'And with that, I present to you my daughter.’  
Kai snorted at the fruition of his thoughts. With all the pomp of a prized pig coming to the meal, all eyes turned on the door swinging out to allow the Princess to walk in, flanked by her two ladies in waiting, a blonde and a dark haired one. The Princess herself was-  
Familiar.   
She floated over to her father's side and Kai swallowed the forming lump, difficult with how dry his mouth was becoming. She looked the part of Princess now and he thought how stupid he was for ever thinking otherwise. The diamonds of her gown encrusted her body like a statue enunciated with unnecessary adornments. He didn't need the gems to notice her.   
The clapping subsided and she closed her nodding at the nobility in favour of finally paying the Prince's attention. When she looked over, her eyes immediately found Lucas and stayed on him. Kai restrained himself from clambering over his brother's seat to get her green eyes on him. Instead he took full use of this unique situation, knowing that she was moments away from the same realisation as him, and endeavoured to sit as undisturbed as possible. Even when she tore her analysing gaze away from Lucas to finally give him a throwaway nod as if he were any old nobility, he remained the picture of cocky and detached.   
No matter how delicious it felt to see the recognition diffuse through her pupils, he kept his face a mask.   
Her mouth curved into a small, perfect, ‘O’ and he felt her inconspicuous gasp hit his chest from across the room. But she schooled her features almost as quickly as he did, to his surprise and annoyance.   
For the remainder of the feast he tried chatting animatedly to the other people around him, with a special interest on the ladies now that it was clear his original desire was unavailable. He should let her go.   
She was Lucas’ betrothed and he'd add to the growing list of reasons to snap his brother's neck like a twig, but right now it meant she was another person he was meant to stay far away from. Not for him. Knowing that didn't stop his eyes from wandering over to her occasionally. It wasn't his fault, Lady Gilbert just wasn't as interesting as she thought she was. Especially not if he could see the Princess talking to his brother- who'd eaten and immediately left for her side, sailor called to the siren, switching out with the lady-in-waiting.   
Lucas was laughing- not a big deal, Kai reasoned. The man was a whore with his humour. But there was something irritating in how she laughed back, looking down coyly as she did. How the tips of her fingers played with the lace of his sleeves, splayed out on the table.   
‘My Lord?’  
'Sire.’ Shane corrected Lady Jenna, leaning over as he took a swig from his goblet. It was his father’s habit. To correct people when they called him higher than his station, a reminder of his place. He shot Shane a glare, apologising as he returned to Jenna. Her question had completely missed him.   
'Sire,’ Shane’s correction didn’t deter her as much as he was hoping and she continued. ‘I know I'm being terribly forward.’  
He looked up to follow her gaze the dancing and drunk joy in the middle of the hall and understood what she had asked. 'No.’  
Lady Gilbert barely hid her disappointment. Honestly between Shane’s babysitting and Lucas getting fawned over, he didn’t think he’d be good company. She stood up to leave only to have him match her unexpectedly and take her hand, his eyes stuck to the dance floor he once found disagreeable.  
‘I’m joking,’ he covered. ‘How could I say no to dancing with a lady as beautiful as you?’ Lady Gilbert smiled in relief, having saved face, as she allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. They arrived at the same time as his Princess and brother did. But of course Kai knew that, timing their arrivals to be exact. He gave his brother and the Princess a polite nod, indicating for Lucas to introduce him. With almost permeable reluctance Lucas gestured to him.  
‘Princess I don't believe you've met my brother. Prince Malachi.’

She gave him a curt nod and was content to leave it at that until he scooped her hand up in a stream and brushed his lips across her knuckles, leaving electric bruises in their wake. She watched the same lips press into a formal smile, matching her own, and dare her into reacting.   
'I haven't had the pleasure. Welcome to my home. Should you want for anything on this trip please let me know.’  
'How kind, your Majesty. I'll settle for a dance.’ Kai put his hand out for her to take, trying not to laugh as she stared open mouthed.  
'Actually we were going to dance.’ Elena squeaked from behind him, eyes darting between the royals. She bowed deeply when they glanced at her, catching Bonnie’s look. With his free hand Kai pulled her towards Lucas.   
'And now you get to dance with a future King.’   
Elena gave a nervous laugh, seemingly placated and shooting the Princess and apologetic stare as she gladly took to her new partner. He put a hand out for the princess to take and waited patiently as she analysed it, coming to the same conclusion he had. It would be rude not to take it. A potential political catastrophe for all she knew. As she slipped her soft palm into his Lucas finally decided to step in, opening his mouth as if he was going to protest. Kai ignored whatever he was saying. His entire soul was converging on the sensation of her hand in his own, as he gently tugged the Princess away through the bodies in the crowd, nearly giddy with how easily she followed him, until they were further apart from the rest. The music was a slow tempered Basse Danse, all spins and lifts and the perfect excuse for remaining close to her.  
When they were finally away from prying ears, he felt his mouth dry again. Deciding that he would wait for her to talk instead. She kept her head up as they followed the steps of the danse. Close, so close, but never touching. Those were the rules between them.  
‘That was rude.’ She finally snapped.  
'I know. But dear brother does try his best’.  
'I meant you.’ She snapped her head towards him.  
'I know what you meant.’ He locked his eyes with hers as they moved unconsciously to the rhythm. 'But I owe you an apology.’  
‘I accept and we shall move on.’ She tilted her chin up, eyes averted.   
‘How will you accept when you haven’t even heard what I’m apologising for?’ He asked, watching her as she watched the room.   
‘Assuming I was the maid, propositioning m-’  
‘Propo-? That is ridiculous.’ Held held his rage behind a constrained smile. ‘I apologised for all that and more Princess. Such as for throwing my dagger at you.’  
‘We don’t have to disc-’  
‘In the woods.’ He cut her off and was treated back to eye contact and a set jaw. ‘Where you were practisin..g… witc……’ He stopped and looked down at her mouth which had now become relaxed. ‘Why aren’t you shushing me more?’  
‘If you want to say ‘witchcraft’ then be my guest. All that will happen is you and your brother will be asked politely to leave. Forcibly after that.’  
He moved his tongue around his cheeks in an effort to better the continuing sahara in his mouth. ‘I like how you think. Perhaps we can come to a truce.’  
‘I’m listening.’ At the change to a quicker pace they raised their palms to mirroring positions, encircling one another.  
‘A fresh start from right now. Hi. I’m Kai, nice to meet you.’  
Still distrustful, she took the opportunity. ‘Princess Bonita’ the second.’  
‘Bonita.’ He tried her name on his tongue.  
‘After my grandmother.’  
At the next step his hand made sure to brush the back of hers as they crossed. ‘Nice to meet you Bonita.’  
‘Alright you can call me Bonnie.’  
‘Bonnie.’ It felt better. ‘And like that we get a fresh start.’  
‘Just like that?’ She questioned sceptically.  
The lull in the instruments meant the grande finale was coming, permission to place his hands around her waist. Beneath the velvet green material he felt her warmth unfurl under his fingertips. At the crescendo he lifted her, bringing her down closer and slowly before him, watching her lips as he spoke. Savouring the sharp breath drawn from her soft lips as she descended.   
‘Just like that.’  
It was his fault for picking the middle of a ballad to dance in. What he didn’t realise was that she’d purposely chosen such crappy timing on the chance her partner didn’t match up to her expectations, giving her an out. If he matched up then she’d ask for a second dance. Although the he in question had been Lucas at the time. But the choice of even a second more time spent together was taken away from them as her father approached.  
‘May I?’ He took his daughter’s hand back with a tight lipped smile.  
‘Of course.’ Kai stepped away from them, knowing where he wasn’t wanted, and returned to his seat. After the dance with her father Lucas finally swooped in and he decided that was enough for tonight, rising to leave. The back of his neck burned as he headed for the door and he spared a glance back, locking eyes with Bonnie for the last time that night. Her eyes flitted back to her partner as soon as Kai caught her looking. But he’d caught her. That was enough for now.


	6. Truth in Darkness

‘You danced with him all night.’ Caroline spoke as she flopped onto the bed.   
‘He was a good dancer.’ Bonnie threw away offhandedly as she wrapped her hair up.   
‘According to Lord Saltzman he’s a good ‘everything’. Horseback riding, archery, sword fighting, you name it.’ Elena, besides Caroline, ran her fingers over the stuffed bear sitting between the cushions.  
‘I believe that.’ Bonnie sighed and listened on the their praise of the prince. They danced long enough, that was true. He was good. Good was the perfect word to describe him. The perfect Prince. The only problem was that she didn’t like perfect. Caroline watched her as she wandered over to the stool by the window and sat down, trying her best not to look melancholy.   
‘Bon this is a good thing.’  
‘Good thing.’ She nodded to herself, trying to to cringe at the word again.  
When she didn’t perk immediately up Elena mulled on the reason why. ‘Did you see his brother?’ It was aimed at Caroline through a side eye, but both girls watched to see the Princess’ reaction.   
‘He’s trouble.’ Caroline answered to try and put an end to any notions of him. She’d seen Bonnie and Kai dance together, the whole court had. But no one thought anything of it. Not until now. ‘He’s not even the Prince’s real brother.’  
‘Really?’ Elena baited.  
‘Mhmm. Half brother, from the King’s first marriage. Disinherited from the throne because he refused to give up his Catholicism to become a Protestant like the King and his new wife.’ This wasn’t some random information she had found. Caroline had spent the entire day digging for it, from footmen to maids.   
‘What happened to his mother- the first wife?’ Even if Bonnie sounded a little too interested in the conversation she had a right to know, from a logical standpoint. He was a guest in her home after all.  
‘She died. Childbirth.’ Dead mothers, an item added to the list of things they had in common that she didn’t realise she was making. ‘I heard he’s not even supposed to be here but his brother brought him along out of pity.’ Even if that wasn’t true Caroline pushed it. It was information in her favour. Caroline was smart, she always had been. Bonnie was smarter, she had the good sense to pretend not to be.   
Everything after that was a mess of criticism that Bonnie tuned out. Through the darkened window pane she could make out the lights flickering in the tower opposite. The guest tower. He was in there somewhere, probably sleeping. She shouldn’t have cared about what he was doing. She should have cared about Luke, her betrothed. Her reality rarely followed the steps of what she should have been doing.   
‘Bon?’   
‘Hm?’ She turned around to see them watching her again, waiting for some reply to a question she hadn’t heard. Her answer was to treat them to a small yawn. ‘I’m quite tired, I think I’ll go to sleep now if you don’t mind.’   
‘O-oh? Okay sure.’ Elena rose slowly and motioned for Caroline to do the same, sparing her a small smile and shoulder squeeze each as the left.   
‘So did you then?’ Caroline had already slipped out of the doorway when Elena repeated the question.   
‘Did I what?’  
‘Find who the servant was?’  
‘T-the servant?’  
‘Lilu.’ Elena rolled her eyes.  
‘Oh.’ Bonnie rolled her bottom lip towards her teeth, pressing down on the flesh lightly, shaking her head as she did. ‘No. I never found him.’ It wasn’t technically a lie. He found her.   
‘Too bad’ she sighed before shrugging it off ‘well it’s probably for the best anyway. Night Bon.’  
‘Goodnight.’  
Kai had information on her. He knew she’d been out in the woods. It was almost humorous if it wasn’t so worrying that he believed she was out there practising witchcraft. Whether or not it was better than the truth- that she was running away- she didn’t know.   
Blowing out the torches lighting the room, she didn’t go to bed straight away. There was too much on her mind for it to even think about resting. The balcony was her usual cure for that. Cleaner than she’d ever seen it, the guilt lodged in her throat when she remembered why. Grams must have scrubbed it top to bottom to destroy the remnants of her failed magic. That stupid spell had caused so much trouble and it didn’t even work. If she expected the cold night air to slow her running thoughts she was let down. The cure was tainted by the figure she spotted across the way on the balcony opposite her own. But while her own was completely dark, lit only by shadows, the platform across was surrounded by glowing orange lanterns.  
‘Damn it.’ She whispered, waiting for him to spot her. It was like thinking of him summoned him.  
A cursory glance her way and then back meant he never saw her. Of course, there was no light here. Nobody’s eyesight was that good. Hours earlier he threatened her, before that he stabbed her horse. She loved that horse. He was dangerous.   
He didn’t look dangerous right now, leaning two hands on the stone wall as he looked up at the sky. Her eyes followed his for a split second to enjoy the midnight blue dotted with hundreds of twinkling, silver lights. There were usually more but clouds were starting edge over them. When he looked back down the shadows from the tapers caressed his face, molded by the sharpness of his jaw and stoked the look of innocence that had overtaken him as he watched hard at waves now. No matter how much he squinted he wouldn’t be able to see anything that way. She knew because of how often she spent doing the same. Even though she knew she couldn’t it didn’t stop her trying. The darkness made shapes for her when she wanted it to. Of ships lost at sea sailing back to shore, mermaids lapping in the waves, krakens waiting beneath the surface to break through on the day the ocean finally stilled. Kai’s eyes moved with the sounds of the water crashing, fixed to the darkness reflected in his own pupils. She was too far away to see the shallows of his iris’ but the distance allowed her to appreciate the depth to them. Tucked away on the corner of her balcony she would allow herself to admit, as she appreciated the high curves of his cheeks, that he was beautiful. Luke was handsome but Kai… Kai was a beautiful in way that she thought only nephilims could be.  
Realising the thought that had crossed her mind she shook herself mentally. It helped that the thick air finally released the growing tension with a rumble of thunder. Rain was her cue to go inside. But not without watching him stick his tongue out curiously to catch the raindrops. It was so unexpected a giggle left her lips and his head whipped towards her platform. But she was crouching down before he could spot her.  
‘Shit.’ she mouthed.   
Deciding better than to risk standing and have him find her, she crawled back to her room, only standing once she was safely inside. Something had helped her clear her mind as she found herself drifting quickly to sleep- and she desperately wanted it to be the sound of the soft rain. But when she dreamed of dark eyes in forest, surrounded by sacrifices, she knew that wasn’t the case.


	7. Senti-mental

It wasn't as if he was left unmarred by the realisation of who she was. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock he'd spent the night wondering. No planning or fantasising about his family's eventual demise, just wondering- about her. Princess Bonnie. It sounded good. Rolled right off the tongue and even left a smile in its wake as he whispered it into the darkness of his chambers. But when the blood eventually headed back into his brain he remembered what it actually meant. She was off limits. Bonnie wasn't for him. A part of his mind, the rational part, decided to leave well enough alone. That was the part he decided to listen to before finally going to bed. It was the part of him that stayed in control the next morning right up until he saw her next. That part was crushed to death by the hammering of his heart.

At breakfast it was almost ridiculous. She was barricaded in with the King sitting on one side of her, Lucas on the other, and Shane beside Lucas for good measure. He settled down beside Shane, managing to catch her eye before sitting and was given a tight smile. Evidently she'd come to the same conclusion as him. For some reason that pricked with him more than if she had just ignored him. She thought she could just treat him as cordially as he was planning on treating her, like he was just another left a brooding mark in his mind and he mulled over how best to show her he was unaffected. Which is how he spent most of the tour with Lady Gilbert. As the party started down to the Kingdom- on foot no less- she provided perfect company. All smiles and giggles. He'd say something charming or funny and she would just smile, or giggle, or say something so completely irrelevant that it hurt to even reply. He gave her the benefit of the doubt in assuming she was simply showing him she wasn't interested, but by the time they reached the Docks he realised that was simply how she conversed. If he'd chosen someone better for conversation than the Lady Gilbert, then he wouldn't have found himself starved for a decent word. That's when he found his eyes wandering to the rest of the company rather than the architecture of the salt stone houses King Rudy was discussing.

But she was occupied with Lucas, chatting animatedly as she pointed towards the largest ship in the bay mouthing words he couldn't quite make out. His opportunity came when Lucas asked a seemingly economic question and the King jumped to answer. She took that as a quick salvation and tried to slip away unnoticed, heading into a alley off the coast. Lady Gilbert seemed to have realised what the Princess had done and endeavoured to cover it up as best as she could, leaving Kai's side. Unfortunately for her, his eyesight was great and he'd spotter the royal escape. Before that thought even occurred to the good lady Gilbert, he was already heading down the alleyway, following in her footsteps. Colourful closed doors flanked the walls, scruffier than they'd been shown. If he looked up, sunken eyes on weary face, upon rickety ledges stared back at him. This wasn't on the official tour then. Halfway down the alley he was sure that he'd lost her but the soft muttering of her voice drifted to his. Following the silken words He followed her voice through an open gate on the left, leading to a muddy courtyard. On dozens of haphazardly strewn straw beds sat children of varying ages. The only adult he managed to spot was sat near the front beside her. She was surrounded by children, some even leaning comfortably against her as she read from a piece of paper.

'All my love, your mother.' She folded the page and handed it back to the young boy beside her who tucked it away and smiled sadly as she drew him in for a side hug. 'Thank you for reading it to me.' He sniffed.

'You're welcome' kissing his dirt marked cheek, she addressed them all now 'I'll see you all soon, okay. Make sure to share.' Bonnie gestured to a sack at her feet and as she promptly stood, moving out of the way for it to be ransacked, heading towards the aforementioned adult. Kai maneuvered carefully closer to her, listening to her talk to their guardian as she handed him a hefty pouch. A few children spotted him and had the good sense to frown at him.

'And I've prepaid the butchers and grocers for this month, so you don't have to worry.'

Their guardian, he assumed, took her hand and pecked it gratefully, quickly moving to help distribute the new supplies and allowing her to turn.

Kai took this moment to step into her path and relish in the moment just before recognition in her eyes. A look that flitted across. That savoured very much of attraction, to his surprise, before hiding behind a steely gaze.

'Did you follow me?' She accused.

'I decided tour myself, and just happened upon you. Not everything revolves around you princess.'

She brushed past him and headed back the way they came, trying to ignore him as he tagged behind her.

'It's really insulting that you think I'll believe that.' She bristled.

'A thousand apologies. I promise I'll lie better next time.'

'You better.' She muttered.

After a few beats of silence they settled into a companionable quiet between them until he felt the questions burning away start to surface.

'What were you doing there?'

'It's an orphanage I sponsor. I visit sometimes. One of the kids asked me to read a letter his mother sent to him before she died.'

'How charitable.'

'But you frown on charity?' She guessed after seeing the look of derision.

'No I frown on sentimentality. but to each their own.'

The Princess scoffed at his obvious attempt to rile her. 'Say's the catholic son of a Protestant King.'

He hid the grim grin creeping onto his features. So she'd done her research on him. A wise decision really.

'If sentimental isn't giving up the throne for the sake of your mother's religion then you're sorely misinformed.' As she jutted her chin out in supposed triumph they quickly laid flat against a wall to allow an oncoming cart to make way.

'Smart monkey.' He brushed some dirt casually from her shoulder as they resumed their walk. 'But it's not so much sentimentality as it is wise thinking. Catholicism is the prevailing religion in my Kingdom. A Protestant King is likely to come into challenges.'

'Are you hinting at possible coupe to another monarch?'

He shrugged casually, knowing he was saying far too much, much too quickly. But the idea of her thinking he was sentimental was too sticky to remain. 'Consider us even in terms of blackmail. You with the witchcraft, me with possible treason.' The subtle reminder of the information he had on her shut down any sort of entertainment speaking to him brought and he seemed to sense her change in mood.

'Sentimentality can be beneficial.' She bristled. 'My father doesn't see the value in charity but fails to see that I'm the most popular royal of the two of us. The people love me and if-'

'Push comes to shove they would kill for you. Loyalty. Now there's something worth having.'

'You talk about emotions so callously.'

'You think about them the same way but just don't say it.'

Before she could refute they'd reached the end of the alley and had to slip back into their entourage. Lady Elena began wrapping up the long story she'd begun distracting Lucas with when she saw Bonnie reappear. The Princess almost dashed for his brother's side, scuttling away from Kai before anybody could see them together.

Again the rational part of him scolded the rest for the behaviour he exhibited. Dashing after her to play verbal tennis was not something that part of him would have usually done. But now as the envoy made ready to head back to the castle, trudging under the setting pink sky, that part of him was no longer in control of him. Another, hungrier part took the reins as he watched Bonnie smile animatedly at her companions, canting her head to the side to expose her smooth neck. This part of him wanted her. It wasn't to be reasoned with or rationalised to. There was only desire and it's object. He envied the blissful ignorance of the object, of the storm she was creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and I need to talk. If you've gotten this far, I hope it means that you're into the story. I wouldn't know because you have told me anything. But look, I get it. I've been a reader and writer. And even I was guilty of reading and enjoying a story that I wouldn't review. I do it with books on my shelf and Jane Austen never begged me to review her. But let me point out the fact that- other than the fact that she's dead- I bought her book to show my appreciation. I gave her my my hard earned cash. But I don't want that from you. I would just like a few words telling me what you think of the story. I would also like this very much not to bite me in the arse and have several flames thrown at me :)


	8. Care

‘The new chapel was added as part of the renovations.’ Bonnie indicated to the closed stone doors to the left of the castle entrance.   
‘I see.’  
‘We pride ourselves on acceptance of many faiths here.’  
Prince Lucas nodded dutifully. ‘A very important thing.’ And that concluded the conversation on that particular topic. He did that a lot, vague or generalised answers. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, believing that he was only holding back. Once he got to know her better she’d be treated to far better conversation. That or the worrying alternative that he really was that boring.  
She knew accepting many faiths was an important thing. If she hadn’t known that she wouldn’t have said it. She gave him a quick grin, hoping to encourage to say something else. Something better. It didn’t even have to be something she wanted to know. Just something she wanted to listen to. Right now she would have gladly given him half of the Kingdom’s riches for him to even disagree with her instead of simpering back like he did.   
The only chance she had to vent was the window of time given to herself in order to prepare for dinner. Two hours if she really stretched it. The remainder of this week would be spent in Prince Lucas’ company. She needed the two hours. The first was spent in her room, changing quickly and slipping in angry words between lifted fabrics.  
‘I know he’s keeping his cards close to the chest- so-am-I,’ the yanked dress settled with a thud around her waist. ‘But at least pretend, fake it like I am.’ Elena pulled out her skirt around her as she watched her reflection. Behind her Caroline joined them, holding a pearl chain against her collarbone. Once she was satisfied it would match, her second Lady in waiting began fastening it.   
‘Maybe he’s too nervous to fake it.’ She chimed in. ‘It’s only been two days Bonnie.’  
‘She’s always been impatient.’ Elena jibed as she struggled to hold Bonnie in place.   
‘For my sake I hope you’re right.’ She stepped out from the screen and readjusted anything she didn’t like. The flowers in her bosoms seemed a bit much and she was in part annoyed as she was in awe at how stealthily Caroline had managed to place them there.  
‘What?’ Caroline defended, sticking a buttercup on her own ear. ‘If you get tired of talking to him, you can always attract him with… other things.’   
‘Ugh.’ In unison the two other girls threw the nearest objects- ribbons- at her and Caroline ducked elegantly out of the way.  
‘Speaking of other things, I need to go and see someone.’ Bonnie stepped out from behind the screen.  
‘Ooh who could it be I wonder?’ The only indication that Elena knew who it was, was the small twitch of her eye and breaking smirk. In fact Caroline was the only oblivious one of the two and when it came to matters of Bonnie that was unacceptable. But even pleading eyes wouldn’t have Bonnie give her a name.  
‘Keep on wondering.’ She blew them a kiss and a promise to meet them at dinner.

Jeremy was waiting for her by a little grove in the forest. Under the sunlight he looked like a cherub, happiness and cheeks. The way he smiled to his horse as he pet it made her heart mimic his face. It used to make her whole being sing. The light of first love. It wasn't really falling out of love. Not with Jeremy. They would always love each other. He loved her enough to run away with her. If fate hadn't intervened they would've been across the world by now. She loved him. She just wasn't in love with him. And the smile that said his heart was happy when he saw her was proof he felt the same way. It was a soft smile reserved for a deep friend, not a fleeting romance. The hug he engulfed her in reminded her that it was much stronger than what their romance had been. They sat down on a blanket he'd laid and nibbled at some of the fruits he'd swiped from the kitchen- nibbling on a grape while she recounted the events of the last two days.  
When he heard the story, knitting his eyebrows at the mention of the second Prince, he placed a tentative hand over hers.   
“Do you still want to go?’  
'Go where?’ she asked absentmindedly, watching the bluebells near the base of a tree, sway in the breeze.   
'Run away. We could still do it.’ She wasn't as distraught as she was when she first came up with the plan a week ago. It helped her see the sadness his offer was laced with. The secret hope she would say no, and the duty to her he felt bound by.   
Bonnie shook her head, using it as an excuse to look away. 'I don't think there's any running away now.’ A million reasons ran through her mind as to why but she listed none of them, choosing to focus on a tree in the distant meadow. Jeremy hugged her in silence and they stayed that way until she closed her eyes leaning against him and bathing in the warm rays of the sun.  
When she opened them next she was on his chest, heaving up and down steadily as he breathed. She sat up immediately taking in the sudden lack of light.  
‘Oh no. Jer,’ she looked down to his sleeping form and shook him quickly. He sat up leisurely compared to her. ‘We overslept!’   
That seemed to get him to move faster. In an instant the blanket was rolled back into the basket and his horse was taken by the reins. She took the basket from him. ‘I’ll take this, you return the horse. Hopefully I can sneak into dinner.’  
He nodded, giving her a final hug,’I’m so sorry Bon, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.’  
‘It’s alright’ to assuage his guilt she added ‘it was nice.’ They parted ways quickly and she headed to the servants’ entrance of the kitchen. The dining hall was only a short staircase up from there and it was quicker than going around. But when she slipped inside and placed the basket on the empty table she stood still.  
It was empty.  
All the tables and stools had been neatly turned up and the floors swept clean. But that wasn’t possible. They should have been running around like crazy. It wasn’t supposed to empty during a feast. Not unless…   
‘Oh no.’ She peered outside the nearest window door to see the moon up high, clear as the sun during midday. It must have been late. So much later than she assumed.   
‘Funny.’  
She whipped her head around to see the grey cotton covered shoulder blades hunched over a steaming pot on the steel stove behind her. Kai stirred the pot again before turning around to face her fully. ‘I was just thinking the same thing.’  
Bonnie stepped back instinctively, hitting the preparation bench behind her and wrapping her hands around the edges.  
‘And before you say it, I was here first. So no, I’m not following you.’  
‘Then what are you doing here?’  
He appraised her and took in the basket on the table behind her, turning back to pot and adding a pinch of the pile of cut leaves beside him. ‘Looking for unicorns.’  
His sarcasm dripped of slight annoyance, that she could only guess the reason for, and formed annoyance in her own response to. ‘Have you tried your ass because there seems to be a horn lodged up it?’  
He whirled round, ignoring the boiling liquid, and stepped closer to her. His quick movements worried her that she’d gone too far, offending him, but the expression he wore was of amusement and fascination. ‘Is that so?’  
‘Mhm.’ She met his gaze defiantly, trying not to let how close he suddenly was intimidate her. Biting the inside of his cheek in consideration, he finally deigned to answer her. ‘I’m cooking Princess.’ Adding her royal title seemed respectful out of anyone else’s mouth. Out of his it felt like an accusation, remnants of their original meeting. ‘See, I decided to skip dinner on account of the fact that I didn’t feel very welcome- a reflection of your hosting skills I suppose-’ he seemed to savour her outrage, ‘but after waking halfway through the night I found I was hungry. So I came down here to make myself a snack, and here we are. The better question, is what are you doing here Bonnie?’  
The use of her name surprised her enough to knock any witty reply she had, so instead she went with a sharp ‘nothing.’  
‘Sure.’  
They stared in silence, each daring the other to speak first. Unconsciously he’d stepped closer to her and for another mind baffling reason she wasn’t moving away. They only realised this when the sound of footsteps echoing on in the corridor outside could be heard. Without thinking Bonnie grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the small alcove steps away from them, tucked out of sight, pushing him in first before wedging herself in to make sure they weren’t seen. The alcove doubled up as a small pantry, covered by a tatty curtain she drew closed. She had to good sense to make sure she wasn’t facing him given how small space was. The reality was that now her back was pressed against him and she could feel his chest stiffen at her proximity. Good. She thought. If he was uncomfortable as she was right now then it meant they were equals for now at least.   
‘She’s not here either.’ It was the unmistakable voice of Grams. She would have stepped out from the curtain, revealing herself, if it wasn’t for the second voice joining hers.  
‘Convenient isn’t it Sheila.’ Her father accused. ‘Find her or else.’  
‘I’m getting real sick of your threats Rudy.’  
A little smile tugged at the corner of her lips at Grams response. She loved it when the old woman became brazen.   
‘How dare you. I-’ His threat was cut in half but the sudden sound of choking, interspaced with Grams menacing voice.   
‘I dare very well Rudy. Don’t you ever forget who I am and what I’m capable of. You are here because of my grace.’  
As she tried her hardest to listen to, she felt the ghost of a finger graze over her hip, landing onto her shoulder as Kai leaned closer to her. It made it much harder to concentrate on what was being said.  
‘You have that girl because of me and my sacrifice. I will find her.’  
Kai seemed to pick up on the unspoken secret lingering in their conversation from how intently he was listening. When he turned his head to the gap in the curtain like she had, it was made clear that the contact was nothing more than an effort to steady himself as he listened carefully. That did nothing to stop the blush creeping her neck as his warm breath snaked around ear. After those few words no more was said. The choking sound stopped and she heard her father’s angry steps storm away. They waited for Grams to leave- she always walked at her own pace no matter the situation- staying a few beats, before leaving the hiding spot.   
She jumped out as quickly as she could and he headed straight for his pot, muttering to himself as he stirred it. ‘Great, it’s overcooked.’ If he was curious about the conversation he’d overheard he kept to himself. It was a smart move. He was still a guest after all and it wouldn’t be smart to go poking around. She filed it away herself under things to deal with later on.  
Bonnie crossed her arms, heading over to the stool beneath the bench corner closest to him. It was to calm her nerves, she told herself, she couldn’t very well start sneaking around the castle as jumped up as she was. She didn’t delve too deep into why she was so jumpy. It was almost imperceptible and could have been nothing but she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smirk as she sat down. His eyes were definitely brighter when he went for the cupboard, or maybe it was the steam.   
‘How did you learn how to cook? It’s not exactly a usual trait for a high born Prince.’ She asked to distract herself, keeping her voice low.   
‘Well,’ he ladled the newly made stew into the bowl he’d picked up. The smell wafted over to her and she felt her stomach grumble. Given the time, it was hours since she last ate. ‘I used to hang around in the kitchens a lot when I was younger. The chef we had became put me to work rather than having me under foot and voila.’ Popping the bowl down in front of her, he went to fill his own before she could pretend not to want it. The hunger wrestled with the decorum of sitting alone with him in the kitchen and eating. Decorum was weak and she’d never been one for it. Bonnie grabbed two spoons as she continued, going so far as to fill them a jug of water with glasses.  
‘Why did you hang around in the kitchens so much?’  
‘Because I wanted to.’ He answered, shovelling the stew into his mouth.  
‘Why do you do that?’ She took a mouthful and refrained from pouring the whole bowl into her mouth right there.  
‘Do what?’  
‘Everytime I ask a real question you give me a stupid answer.’  
'It's not my fault you ask stupid questions.’ He dug his spoon around, chasing the chunks of meat and watching her from the side of his eye.  
‘Want to know what I think?’  
‘Always.’  
She continued as if she hadn't heard him, paying no attention to the way the single word breathed into her. ‘I think you're afraid.’  
She waited to see his response. 'Really? And what is it that's got me so scared Princess?’  
'You're afraid of someone knowing the actual you.’  
‘Hm.’ He took another spoonful, chewing deliberately slowly. He still didn’t answer even after he swallowed. When he went for another bite she sighed, rolling her eyes. This was pointless. She got up to leave, pushing the stool out from under her and started heading towards to main door leading back into the castle. She walked two steps before she felt his hand wrap delicately around her wrist, keeping her in place.  
'You're not supposed to care.’   
She ignored the presumptuousness of his warm touch. His hands we the perfect balance of soft from a lifetime of comfort as a Prince and rough from the work he likely chose to do.  
'I never said I did.’ She regret the words when she saw the fleeting vulnerability close. He sat back down, releasing her and leaving her to her confusion. Bonnie wanted to sit back down, keep prying into his soul and sort through it with her bare hands until she understood him. But the depth of that feeling scared her. It wasn't something she'd ever felt. In that moment she became just as afraid as he was and cowardly headed to the door. Not before she paused.  
‘I could thought… If you wanted me to.’ The boldness of her statement urged her not to look back at him and she decided not to see the impact of her words. Scuttling out and up to her room.   
It was empty. Mercifully neither Caroline nor Elena had decided to stay up or investigate her whereabouts. Allowing her to fall to pieces. First at the fact that she had acted so incredulously with Kai. There was something about him that brought it out in her. She knew that now and it was a realisation she wished she never had. Not when she was practically engaged to his brother.   
Second, she had missed dinner. Her father would have something to say about that. Especially given the conversation she’d overhead. It was more than possible Grams had performed some sort of magic on him and that wouldn’t be without consequences. Worse still, she was hungry. She found herself wondering whether Kai would be gone from the kitchen. Would it appropriate for her sneak back to retrieve a second helping? A hesitant knock came from the door and she sat up from the bed she'd flopped onto. What if it was him? Come to take her up on her offer? Her feet crept towards the door of their own free will while her mind begged her not to go. It was her heart, yelling as it thumped, willing her forward. The empty corridor outside let it drop. It wasn't anyone. She sighed, looking around for good measure. When she went to step outside she almost tripped over a small wooden bowl on the ground, filled with stew. Luckily she stopped before spilling the precious contents, picking it up. As she held it she half expected Kai to come out from the shadows, but no. It was just the bowl.   
Regardless she whispered to the darkness, 'Thank you’ taking the meal into her chambers and devouring like she wanted to in the first place. Whether or not this was a sign he wanted her to care, she didn't know. But she was clear on something. The next move was hers to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we're getting somewhere! I would also like to thank everyone for their comments, reads and responses! You've been so overwhelmingly supportive and I'm continually blown away by how amazing people on this site and in our fandom can be. Thank you.


	9. Grams

‘She’s in her room, asleep.’ Sheila’s words were the only greeting she gave the King as she entered his study.  
‘Good.’ He looked up from his desk. It was still the middle of the night, but with his daughter missing he hadn’t been able to sleep. The next best thing to actively going to look for her and making a scene by doing so was sending the old woman as a scout and keeping himself occupied with work. She made to leave but he stopped her. ‘Wait.’  
She turned around slowly, wary of his command. ‘What is it?’ At first she thought he was going to try and reprimand her for her magical outburst earlier.   
‘We’re on the same side.’ He folded his hands together. ‘So why do you treat me like I’m the enemy?’  
At that she had to scoff, trying her best not to curl her fingers and cause him an aneurysm. ‘I do no such thing. I treat you, the same way you’ve been treating that girl for the last nineteen years.’  
‘I’ve treated her with nothing but kindness.’ He grit his teeth as he spoke, his eyes heavy with offence. Somewhere inside him was the genuine belief that she was wrong. ‘I’ve given her everything. Clothes, jewellery, food, she lives in a damn castle. She’s my only heir and she wants for nothing.’  
It was the mention of wanting that pulled at the nerve in her heart, the one that used to thrive. Nineteen years ago it began to rot, spreading the blackness through her veins. It would have diseased her whole heart had it not been for Bonnie saving the rest of it. But the point of origin, the moment the vein died nineteen years ago and morphed her being, began to beat. It didn’t produce love or affection like it used to when it beat, now that thread held only sorrow for her. ‘She wants her mother.’  
Rudy paid no attention to the depth of the anguish he’d brought up, ignoring it as he always did. ‘She had her grandmother. That’s enough.’  
‘She doesn’t even know I’m her real grandmother. ‘ Sheila sniffed back the tears, frowning like as she did. ‘Wait what do you mean had?’  
The single question was a cue she hadn’t realised she’d signalled and a sharp pain hit the back of her neck causing her to stumble back and hit a solid, metal covered body. The guard held her up as she felt her legs weaken. ‘W-what are yo-you doing. You promised…’  
Rudy stayed seated, unperturbed by the scene he’d orchestrated. ‘I did. And I’ve fulfilled my promise. You got to help raise her. But your job is done and I feel your doing more harm than good.’ The King sighed, standing up and heading over to her. The closer she got the more she could see the red veins aligning his yellow eyes. ‘She’s my daughter Sheila, and I love her more than I love anything in this world. You’re hurting her with all this talk of magic- yes, I know what you’ve been telling her. I know about the sacrifice she made the other day. My Bonnie’s not a witch. She’s the future of this kingdom. I don’t care what her mother was.’   
She tried to muster up the strength for a spell or curse to save her but her lips were already numbing.  
‘Y-you killed her…’   
‘She killed herself.’ A little anger flit across his features. ‘I loved her.’  
‘You locked her up.’ Her words came out slow and delirious. ‘You don’t lock up people you love.’  
‘You do when they don’t love you back.’ The anger left him and he looked to the side of her with glazed eyes, ‘I did what I had to do Sheila. I’m doing it again now too. But I’m not evil. I’m not imprisoning you. Just banishing.’  
‘No…’ She was almost unconscious now. The effect would have hit her immediately if it wasn't for the magic she was using to fight it.   
‘You’re not to step foot in the castle or see her again. If you do, you will be killed.’ With wave of his hand the Guard behind her began dragging her backwards towards the door. ‘ She’s my little girl too Sheila, I wouldn’t let anything hurt her. I promise.’ His final promise to her was the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to forced sleep.


	10. The Prince

Lucas was up. Sitting on the chaise by the fire, reading some dusty book. He didn’t mind it so much, except for the fact that the book was familiar. Dreams of greens eyes and soft palms. It was his own fault then,for waking up so late, that Lucas had managed to get into his things and find the it.Dog eared and tattered from a thousand reads. It was his book, not Lucas’. One of few things that was his and his alone. Not for his idiot brother to get dirty. When he swiped for it Lucas was quicker, jumping up from the chair. Evidently anticipating the move the moment he saw Kai leave his room, hair mussed from the fitful sleep he’d been treated to.  
He dashed round the furniture to where Lucas had sought refuge behind the sofa, but he backed the other way.  
‘GIVE IT BACK’ Kai got close enough to swipe again, hitting the edge of a page with his forefinger sharp enough to feel a sting.  
'I'm just-’ he dodged another hand 'reading it! What's the big deal? You've read it a thousand times-’  
‘It doesn't matter. It's not yours.’ He ground out, feeling the vein bulge on his forehead.  
‘Give it back or I swear to go-’  
‘Language.’ Shane had caught sound of the scuffle and come out to wedge himself between them. Kai looked past his curly black hair to stare daggers at them both, waiting for the moment he stepped out of the way to dash for the crown prince. Shane recognised the look of anger and pressed and arm against Kai's chest, twisting into his shirt to pin him in place while Lucas stood freely.  
'You don't want me to have to report this back to the king do you? He'll never let you out again.’  
'Is this the thanks I get for letting you come along?’  
'I didn't ask to be here.’ Kai spat.  
'Well you didn't exactly say no. It's not my fault that you were such a sad sack at home that I had to bring you.’  
That was the last straw with a massive shove Shane hit the back of the chaise and Kai dived for his brother. Lucas went for the door, if they were at home he would have called for the guards but they were smart enough not to make a scene in a foreign land. Kai reached him quick enough to smack him against the door frame, grabbing Lucas by the lapel.  
'You've taken everything from me you little shit. You're not taking this.’ He snatched the book from his hand and that would have been the end of it. But Lucas was never the sort to know his limits. He launched a kick at the back of Kai's knee and took it back. The anger of being held so violently filled him with an anger that launched the book in to flames of the fireplace. All three men took a moment to watch the title page begin to be eaten away by the flames until the whole thing was taken in. Before he could feel his brothers wrath Lucas opened the door, ready to run out in safety, fearing for his own. Kai had turned on his heels, face red with fury. In any normal situation he would have registered the fact that Lucas paused at the open door. But the furious white agony caused by losing the one book he dearly enjoyed blinded his ability to think logically and he barrelled into Lucas, smacking him into the corridor window outside their door, ready to throttle him.  
It was the tiny cough that caught his attention. Bonnie had the good sense to sidestep the barrage and was now behind Kai, giving Lucas a sympathetic frown. Kai didn't turn around immediately, not wanting to see her and immediately lose the anger just yet. He didn't catch her peer inside their rooms and catch sight of the burning book.  
'Princess!’ Shane stumbled out into the corridor, righting his shirt that had crumpled from the fight. ‘Please excuse us, we're having a bit of a disagreement.’  
He stopped himself snorting at that. Opting to push Lucas harder into the wall until it was obvious he was in pain.  
'Malachi that's enough!’ Shane commanded. Kai listed all the different ways he would kill him when he got the chance, but released his simpering brother, who scuttled away to join his master.  
'My apologies, I seem to have come at a bad time.’ He could hear her soft voice but kept his hands balled at his side, still refusing to look at her. 'I only wanted to see if you were all free for a visit to the docks. I'll come back later.’  
'Don't bother.’ Kai may have said it too harshly with how wide her green eyes suddenly became but he didn't care right now. He knew he had to leave to remedy the situation and headed to wherever his feet would take him.  
That happened to be the stables. With his black mare whining as he brushed a little too harshly. He had all but twenty minutes to himself, enough to time for the anger to subside and leave a gnarly emptiness. His one prized possession was now gone.  
'What was the book?’  
Of course she followed him. If the situation was reversed and he'd seen her almost maim Lady Gilbert, he would be curious as well.  
'The Art of War.’  
‘Sun Tzu.’  
He had to look at her then. The flutter in his chest as their eyes found each other made him dearly regret it and simultaneously wish he had looked sooner. 'You know it?’  
'I know a lot of books. My tutor made me read it as part of my education.’  
‘You have a good tutor.’ He looked back to his horse, clopping under his lack of attention.  
‘Had. Father didn't really want me reading such 'perverse literature’.’  
'Huh.’ His ability to say anything wittier was drawn away the closer she stepped towards him, eventually coming only a step away. They both looked towards the mare as they spoke rather than each other. The black beast snorted, shaking it’s mane under the now increased attention.  
‘It’s a very intelligent creature.’ Small talk then.  
‘He’s showing off.’  
‘Like master like mare.’ She swiped a hand down it’s mane.  
‘Showing off implies I’m actively trying to impress you.’  
‘Are you not?’  
‘Are you saying I impress you?’  
‘I’m saying you’re a show off.’  
‘And now we’ve come full circle.’  
She huffed in frustration, hiding the smirk that desperately wanted to break free by biting her cheek. ‘I don’t know why I bother.’  
‘I think it’s because you secretly prefer my company to Luke’s. Not hard really. Have you heard the boy speak?’  
When she looked away quickly he narrowed his eyes. ‘Oh I see, you thought there was more to him than meets the eye. Did he do that thing? Where he repeats a general phrase.’ Again, her lack of an answer was worse than anything. ‘He did, didn’t he. Well I hate to break it to you, but he really is that boring.’  
‘Of course you would say that. He’s taken your throne, you hate him.’ She stepped back as his face fell. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean-’  
‘No, you’re right. He’s taken my throne. Doesn’t mean I’m bitter.’ Bitter implied he wasn't going to do anything about it.  
‘You’re a bigger person than I.’ She watched him from the side of her eye, thinking he would notice.  
‘Oh? You’re so full of light I would have thought you would have given your throne away to him. It’s basically what you’re doing by marrying him.’ He hadn’t intended to come across as rude, but chalked it up to the increase of emotion she always seemed to bring out in him.  
‘Excuse me?’ Bonnie rounded on him. ‘I’m marrying him to secure the future of my Kingdom. I’m not giving him anything.’  
‘I’m sure you’ve told yourself that a million times. Probably even weighed out how much good’ he practically spat the word ‘you can do. But you don’t need him. Not really.’  
She paused, expecting him of all people to be in favour of the alliance given how his own kingdom stood to benefit the most. ‘I don’t have a choice.’  
‘Of course you do.’  
‘My father is set on this marriage and I think-’  
‘Your father isn’t going to be here forever. And what you think and what you say are two very different things Bonnie.’ She had no response other than to glower, shaking off how intimate her name sounded falling from his lips. He smirked at that, glad that he’d managed to affect her just as much as she was doing to him, but guilty at the thought that he was only digging himself deeper into the persona of the callous Prince she’d come to know of him. ‘I’ll see you at dinner.’ He brushed slowly past her, enjoying how warm she was as he passed. He looked back, confirming she was still rooted to the spot as he left. 

Lucas and Shane had the good sense to leave him alone when he stormed back into their suite. He wasn’t as angry as before but the perception would give him some time alone. When he entered his room once more, it was noticeably cleaner. The bed had been neatly made, curtains drawn back and cushions fluffed into place. The servants were quicker than at home. He would have simply changed his clothes and headed back out for a ride if a foreign object sitting on the bed like a decorative buffer. Curiously he headed over to it, picking up the square object (a book, he realised, as he held it by the spine) from between the cushions. Red block letters adorned the thick brown cover. It was expensive and- holding it up to his nose- it was from a foreign land, smelling of thick spices and soot. The scarlet printed letters read. ‘The Prince’ and underneath in black ‘Niccolo Machiavelli’. Opening it up answered his final question, the sender had left a note that fluttered to the ground, as he opened it up to observe the author’s portrait.  
For the stew  
She hadn’t really come to get Lucas then, she’d come to give him this. He thumbed over the swirling F starting the sentence and found himself smiling at how disproportionately large it was compared to the way she wrote the other letters. And the guilt from early came to rest on his chest, stronger than before. This wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t have her one up him in gift giving. No, he’d have to get her something equally as important.


	11. A gift and a curse

He studied her closer after that. Slyly of course, he wasn’t a fool. Every so often his eyes would linger on her longer than wise. Passing in corridors; in the dining hall at almost every meal, honestly it was solidly every meal; he’d even discovered that her room was actually opposite their own tower. That had been a fun morning. He’d decided to take a gander at the roaring sea in the daylight from so delirious a view when her caught a glimpse of her sauntering to get ready through the open balcony window. Nothing lewd of course, just her outline in the flutter of a soft pink gown.Now was no exception, they were at the marketplace they’d traversed through in order to judge their economic status (booming by the way, triple what their own Kingdom’s was). Since their altercation a few days ago Lucas avoided him in general, which meant more time with the Princess, not that the brothers spent that much time together anyway. It was just in his general vicinity.   
Shane had also taken to sacrificing time with Lucas in order to keep a closer an eye on Kai. It grinded on him but he hid it well, almost as if couldn’t tell that their advisor’s aggravating little voice was only moments away from chastising him for one such or another action. It was part of the reason he kept staring at her. It helped him tune out the irritation building up inside him. She was his white noise he supposed.  
‘Kai! Stop walking so fast.’ Right on cue. From beside him now, Shane slowed his own pace too. He didn’t want to from how pained he looked to be so far away from the royal couple but everyone in the entourage had silently agreed to give them space at a point he hadn’t realised gone by. So he was a few steps closer than they determined was best. He couldn’t help it. She simply looked so bored, blank glassy eyes while she talked to his brother. Besides it was the only way he could properly gauge what was of interest to her as they leisurely perused the stalls. Something that would work as a gift. It wasn’t out of the kindness of his heart, no. He simply didn’t like feeling indebted to people. And the Machiavelli book was a huge debt in his opinion. In the past two days he hadn’t been able to put it down. The man was a genius, even if he disagreed with certain points. Her eyes lingered over a few necklaces and garments and treats sellers were calling out and offering to her in the bustle. But nothing sparked him as good enough. Nothing she’d truly want.   
Not until he heard her as they were walking back up to the castle an hour later, when Shane could stand it no longer, and sped up once more to overhear them, giving Kai an excuse to do the same, and in turn everyone resumed their closer positions as if the original two were unaware to the increase of prying ears.   
‘I quite like tourney’s actually…’ Lucas turned forward, looking darkly at the horizon. God could he brood anymore? Kai was positive he didn’t brood that gothicly. It would be embarrassing. ‘Kai’s actually the better sword fighter. I’m good atop a horse.’ To the overtrained ears of their present company it sounded like planned, disguised humility. But in actuality his brother was only stating to facts.   
‘It must be nice.’ Bonnie replied. ‘To be be able to pick up a weapon and defend yourself so easily.’  
‘I suppose. The crops in the marketplace looked particularly ripe. Am I to take it there’s been a good harvest?’  
Lucas may have brushed off her reply and headed onto another topic, but Kai wasn’t so quick to drop it. It switched on a dark room in his mind. The perfect gift. Or so he hoped. A well paid maid here and there and he managed to get a note to her, pretending it was from Lucas for added measure. Right around the time they were all separately rewinding from the long walk she would be reading it. So he headed out to the spot he listed about a quarter of an hour after.   
He didn’t have to wait long for her arrival.   
‘Before you say anything,’ he placed his hands out in front of him as if she was a startled deer upon realising it was the other brother, ‘I come in peace.’  
She cocked an eyebrow, frowning as she headed over to the nearest rock in the clearing he’d chosen, a short walk from the stables of course. ‘Why am I here?’  
‘I would like to thank you for your gift.’  
The frown loosened a little. ‘You’re welcome.’ At her confirmation of his gratitude he re-lived a little of the happy surprise he felt when he first received the gift, knowing it was from her. The growingly familiar flutter of his heart. ‘And I actually have a gift for you too.’ He wandered over to her perch on the rock. She came up to his shoulders, ironically taller than in actuality, on the boulder. He held her gaze, locking his lightened blue grey hue, much lighter under the sun, with her green ones. She watched as his head began dipping, lowering himself onto a kneel on the grass below. He relished a little at the curiosity burning in her eyes.  
‘I Prince Malachi propose-’ taking a moment to savour the shock in his suggestive opening, ‘to be your teacher. Sword fighting teacher.’  
Whatever reaction he thought he was going to recieve, her snort and breathy giggle, turning onto a chortle was not it. And despite how confused he was he felt his own cheeks run away, instinctively smiling as she laughed, setting into a quick blank stare when she composed herself.  
‘What makes you think I can’t sword fight?’  
‘What you said to my brother…’ He replied, realising the cause of the confidence that had overtaken her and alighting the burning curiosity within him now. ‘Ooh Bonnie...Now this I have to see.’  
She hopped down, losing an inch in height but making up for it in the ferocity that had come over her smirk, ‘I presume you have a sword?’  
‘What kind of teacher would I have been if I didn’t?’ Hidden behind the tree a pace away he pulled out two swords. Silver, double edged blade with one ruby hilted and one green. She chose the green one before he could allocate it and took up a beginning stance, giving him a waiting look.  
There was no way she could sword fight. She sounded so wistful about it early. Not to mention, who would have taught her? Her father simply wouldn’t have allowed it. The green emerald in the hilt glinted as she swung for him, quick enough to get his attention and slow enough to allow him a chance to move out the way. Well maybe she could fight, then.   
She advanced, holding the sword with tightly with her right hand. He met her well placed parry with a thrust. Ducking another swipe, this time quicker, he decided to give one of his own. She spun elegantly out of the way, borrowing moves from her dance master no less.   
It was a polite, cordial fight, up until she felt her back against the tree, his sword leaving a jaw clenching scrape as it slithered up her own to rest just under her chin. The sudden stillness of her body as she avoided the edge allowed him to snake his free hand around her sword bearing wrist and pin it at her side.   
All the while she looked frustrated, bored even, odd for someone with a sword to their life he thought. He only realised that it was because she felt safe that she looked that way. She wasn’t expecting him to actually hurt her and it occurred to him that he’d never explicitly promised she would come out unmarred. The smallest part of him desperately wanted to push the sword closer, nick her neck oh so slightly. Enough to leave a small scar. A mark of himself on her skin. No. There would be no pleasure for him hurting her that way.   
His eyes, cast down as he mulled, didn’t catch notice of how much closer she was edging, pushing away from the tree. When he did finally look back she was close enough for him to hear the tremble in her breath. The trapped wrist began slowly rotating to free itself. She wouldn’t yank it, working languishly like any sudden movements would snap him back to realisation that he should be stopping her. Any closer and he would be able to maneuver out of his grip and win the fight. That was the case until he dropped his sword quickly to the side, keeping the tight grip on her wrist to push her back towards the tree. This time he chose not to withdraw from her space. One hand on her wrist, gentler than before, and one to her side, resting on bark.   
‘Kai.’ She breathed, taking in how close he had become.   
The tips of their noses were parallel, leaving barely enough room between them until they were resting against each other. But a beat past and she realised he wasn’t crossing into that space. He was staying close enough, oh so close enough to breach any sort of rules of engagement but still far enough that if she wanted this... If she wanted him, she would have to bridge the divide.   
Of course he would leave that choice to her, not out of any notion of chivalry, but out of the smug satisfaction of always knowing that she was the one who began this.  
She would hate herself for it, really she would. It was stupid and unladylike and he was her betrothed’s brother. They were not supposed to be doing things like this. If anyone caught them in such an uncompromising position then the consequences would be dire.   
‘Bonnie.’ He sighed her name back. It was the only thing he had to do to feel the air scatter between them as her lips came crashing onto his own. Landing with such an impact he had to adjust his footing. In the few seconds she had caused the sparking electricity between them to turn into a roaring fire and he felt the burn creeping up his neck, down her throat as his tongue pushed through. Smirking into the kiss as he personally met the tongue his own often sparred with. A short breathed moan slipped from her own mouth into his, inhaling it like the prayer he needed. His left hand held her waist in place, while his other wound long fingers around her neck.   
There was no pleasure in harming her neck with his sword, not when his mouth could do a much better job. When their lips came apart for a moment she let out a moanful whine and he gave a last giddy kiss before his lips left once more. She wasn’t left waiting for long. His warmth returned, trailing down her neck as she began to run her own fingers through the back of his hair, resting her palm on the back of his neck.   
He chose the spot nicely, the side of her neck, just behind her ear where she would be able to see it in a mirror and cover it up to the prying public. A secret spot just begging to be marked. Kai nibbled a little, sucking at the skin, nipping at it until it was raw. When she swayed slightly under the attention he used his own weight to hold her up, gripping her hips now. With a last moan he left the spot and admired the circular bruise that was beginning to appear.   
He drew back and rested his forehead against hers. Appreciating the hazy, satiated look that had crept into her eye. There was no one else he would have wanted to see that look on more. But he didn’t feel triumphant like he expected. This throbbing feeling had taken over his chest, spreading within him the more he looked at her. Her fingers kept stroking his hair, her thumb circling the small space where his neck curved into his head. He watched her eyes through her drooping lashes, latch back onto his, searching for an explanation as to what they’d just done. Kai was as lost as her. The desire driving them onto each before had reached its destination and brought them to their impasse.  
‘What now?’ She whispered.  
His own voice took on the volume of hers, trying hard not to break the thick magic between them. ‘I don’t know.’ If history was an indicator, they were supposed to be brought back to reality any moment now. She would pull back and run back to the castle, cursing him. Or maybe he would grin devilishly and make some facetious remark, driving her away to protect them both. But they didn’t dare move, except to close the gap between their noses, embracing them against each other now.   
‘Kai…’  
‘Bonnie…’  
She inhaled, pointedly looking up at him through a sudden onset of clarity. ‘I want this. I want you.’  
There was no addition to that. No clarification of her wanting, no recognition of how doomed they were, and there was no need for it. He felt a sharp pang in his chest between thumps. People didn’t want him. They didn’t look at him the way she was doing. She wasn’t people, he reminded himself. She was Bonnie. His Bonnie. A gift the universe has conspired to bring him to make up for all the tricks it played. She laid hesitant lips softly onto his, cherishing the intimacy more than the fervour before. He waited a moment, preparing himself before pushing her gently back onto the tree and pressing his body into hers, delighting in the soft gasp that elicited.  
‘No going back.’ He warned her.  
She traced the curved oh his jaw with her thumb. ‘No going back.’ She agreed. There was no pretending this never happened.  
Had the clear voice of another being not cut through their passion, echoing into the woods there was no telling whether they would have stopped or not. But Bonnie had the good sense to draw back at the sound of Elena calling her. Smart, telling someone to come and fetch her after a while in case Lucas was boring her. But if he hadn’t pretended to be his brother who knew if she would have come in the first place. There was no need to pretend now. Next time, he mentally noted, next time they met there would be no interruptions. She gave him a pained look which he returned, marking each others’ lips for the last time and before she headed back towards the voice.. Ahead of disappearing beyond the treeline she gave him a lingering look, wearing worry and wanting equally as well. As euphoric as he was in her wake, the single thought kept resurfacing to worry him. This wasn’t part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped :)


	12. Aim for the head

They were both smart enough to wait until the next time they saw each other. No matter how immediately she wanted to find him. Luckily the wait between their first kiss and their next meeting was all but four hours. Attending dinner as usual, careful not to look at each other.  
To most everyone’s delight it looked like they were simply indifferent to each other. Afterwards they both had the same thought to go out onto their balconies, in an effort to catch a better glimpse of the other. He gleamed when he saw her stepping out of the threshold, and she shone back when her eyes found his, watching him pointing up at her roof and mouthing to her. Understanding his meaning she put up ten fingers, signalling the amount of time he’d have to wait and then she headed back inside.  
She went to bed, careful to make sure Grams had seen she was asleep and could report it back to her father that she in her room this night. Since the night she’d missed dinner she noticed a lot more people checking in on her at random intervals. She was sure Grams would be the final person. When it wasn't Grams checking, but Caroline’s head peeping round the door, she gave away the game of sleep and sat up. Throwing off any guise.  
‘Where’s Sheila?’ She asked, ignoring how disrespectful it sounded to call her nursemaid by her real name. But Grams was her secret nickname for the old woman and Caroline wouldn’t have understood.  
‘You didn’t hear?’ She walked into the room, keeping a low voice, she was under the delusion that she had woken Bonnie. ‘She quit a few days ago, left the castle to go home. Something about a family emergency.’  
‘Family emergency?’ Bonnie didn’t even try to conceal the disbelief. ‘I’m her family...too, she didn’t even tell me.’  
‘Well from what I know it was really sudden. Maybe she left you a note?’  
She chewed her lip in the dark, lying back down to signal she was trying for ‘sleep’ again and ready to be left alone. ‘Maybe.’  
Caroline took that as her cue to depart. ‘Goodnight.’  
‘Goodnight.’  
She waited an extra ten minutes until she was sure no one was going to come in, lamenting at how late it was making her, even going as far molding pillows into the shape of her body under the covers before leaving.  
As she closed her room door and left the thought occurred to her to head to Gram’s chambers, The tiny hallway off to the side of the staircase in her tower led her to the battered wooden door of her tiny quarters. Finding the familiar nook in the wall beside it, she reached up on the tips of her toes to look for the key. Instead her fingers felt the crumpled edges of parchment. Sliding it across the stone until she could get a better grip and pull it down to her level. It was folded and scribbled with the word Bonnie on the otherwise empty space. This was no place to stand and read, it was too open, she could have been discovered at any time. Instead she headed back to the stairway, slipping the note in her sleeve and climbing up.  
As she rounded the final few steps and opened the door expecting his dark frame to come into view, breeze playing with his hair as he stared out into the forest. But he wasn't there. Her gut twinged when she realised how long he must have been waiting, only to leave when she never came. It was her own fault for taking so much time. But instead of returning to her rooms straight away she stayed, watching the sea of trees that held her attention. Darkness save for a few flecks of light where bonfires smoked. Taking a seat on the small space between the parapets, in the comfortable quiet of the night, she took the parchment out and began unfolding it using the flame of the nearby torches from the stone wall to giving her light enough to read.  
It was only three scribbled lines, written in haste. It made sense if she had to leave as quickly as Caroline said.  
Bonnie  
I’m with my family. The one I always talk about. You know where they are.  
Love Grams  
Bonnie reflected carefully on the words, piecing together the information Grams sent her. She wanted her to come see her, that was obvious.  
Over the castle walls, far beyond the nearby village, the blackened forest was spotted with few glowing fires. Some from travellers making camp, others from people on hard times. But there was always a group that burned the brightest. Grams took her up here one night, years ago, pointing it out.  
‘That’s them.’ Bonnie stood on her tiptoes, barely reaching over the top. She leaned on her palms and behind her, Grams held her by the middle. Excitement as she learnt more about the mysterious witches her fierce and loving maternal figure, and the safety of knowing nothing was going to happen to her if she accidentally leaned to far.  
‘Your Coven Grams?’  
‘Yes, child.’ Bonnie held all the enthusiasm expected of her six year old self and more. She could only see the wonder in the world, she never even noticed the distant pain in Sheila’s eyes as she looked out at the cluster of fires that belonged to her family.  
‘Can we visit them?’ That was met with a quick scoff, but Sheila didn’t need to see Bonnie’s face to feel the sadness her reply brought. So instead she put the girl down, taking her hand and leading her back inside- regretting following the whim to take her up here. But it was her first blood moon.  
So in half defeat and the need to see Bonnie’s cheeks bulge in a smile, she acquiesced to the answer she wanted to hear. ‘Maybe one day.’  
Somewhere out there Grams had rejoined her family and she wanted her to find her. As she sat there alone she began stitching together her plan, thoughts of Kai slipping away for now. Grams was her family, and family always came first. 

The next morning the King was thankfully preoccupied at breakfast. Now he’d “properly” gotten to know Lucas, it was expected of her to do the same. This meant numerous bonding activities, left to their own devices- under just enough supervision to manufacture the secure and romantic environment required in these situations. But this meant she had a chance to mess with the schedule. Caroline and Elena had been briefed that morning. They didn’t like potentially lying to the King, but it was agreed that there was no way to stop her. Since it was their responsibility to keep her under strict orders, they’d be the ones to suffer if she was caught, aiding in their compliance.  
She and Lucas had meant to go riding for the afternoon but when she turned to him at breakfast she did her best to look poorly. From the otherside of Shane, Kai did his best to listen. Intrigued at her sudden dramatics.  
'I'm not feeling too well but I've arranged for you and your entourage to visit a nearby town. It's famous for the artists’ workshops. They do some of the best sculptures.’ It was brilliant, so simple yet elegant. A town out of the way enough to mean they were gone for most of the day. Of course he agreed, and wished her good health with such vigour she almost believed she really was ill. When she finally managed to take her leave, heading for her bedroom for anyone who was listening, all she really had to do was grab her grey cloak, fastening her bow and arrow and then head down to the stables. Sneaking out unseen was second nature from her youthful rendezvous’ with Jeremy.  
Her own horse was still regrettably out of commission so another mare would have to do. So long as she was back before nightfall, there was no way anyone would find out.  
When she cleared the corner to the stables, expecting to find it empty, instead she stumbled on the scene she missed last night. Only now he was waiting with two horses, black steed and a borrowed grey one  
‘How-’  
‘Sick? C’mon Bon-Bon it you’re going lie at least do it better. And why else would you send Lucas and Shane so far away if you weren’t planning on leaving? So,’ he pulled the grey horse closer to her, cupping his hands in preparation to help her climb up.  
'Are you going to tell me where we're going M'lady?’ He asked,  
She chewed the inside of her cheek, weighing how touched she was with the practicality of having him with her. She supposed an extra pair of eyes was never a bad thing. But it was the question of whether she could trust him. The sensible part of her mind knew the right thing to do, the smart thing, would be to have him go back. Tell him that she wanted to go alone. And he’d respect her decision after realising it was what she truly wanted- that much she knew.  
But the tug in her gut dared her to do it, to throw away the consequences and see it through to it’s chaotic end. That was the sensation she followed, it was too tempting not to. As she stepped onto her horse she felt him leave a hand lingering on her ankle drawing over the bone with his index finger as he did, but only for a ghost of a moment before it was gone.  
'It's a surprise.’ She said, enjoying the power that came with being The only one to know their destination.  
His grinned.’I love surprises’ and hauled himself onto his own horse.  
She spared him an appraising look that he returned with a childlike grin, daring her to stop him. Wonder won out and she tugged the reins for her horse to begin moving.  
‘What would you have done if you were wrong?’ She asked, after their initial silence as they left castle grounds through the forest- mostly for the sake of listening to potential dangers that lessened considerably the further away they got from the castle.  
‘Wrong about what?’  
‘Wrong about me coming?’  
‘First of all I’m never wrong about that, and second of all I probably would have waited all day until you came and then gone to your rooms to find you.’ He said this all with the air of a man who had no clue the of the impact simple words like that on her heart. But given how smart he was she found that desperately hard to believe.  
With every other response lost to her in the news that he probably would have waited for her she only reached to say ‘You never would have got to my room, Lord Saltzman made sure to post guards in my tower to make sure no unlisted guests could enter.’  
‘Interesting, and what drove Lord Saltzman to do that?’  
‘Security.’ She quipped quickly.  
He turned his head to the side, trusting the horse not to walk him into any branches for a moment, calculating every angle of her face as she stared fixedly forward.  
‘Your lying is so terrible.’  
She let out the facade with a sigh as he turned back in triumph. ‘You had someone.’  
‘No.’  
When she didn’t give in to the topic, straying back to silence he decided to steer back: noticing her closing a little. It would do no good for her to retreat back into herself just as their relationship was beginning to launch. But instead of being able to bring her back with a well placed compliment- something Shane was always saying women wanted- he was paused in his tracks. It was a relief when he thought about it considering he was actually going to listen to something Shane said, possibly the stupidest thought he’d ever entertained. So really when the highwayman jumped out from behind the sequoia tree, brandishing his sword and swinging it at Kai’s black horse, he was slightly grateful. He tried to remember that as he hopped down from the saddle and brandished his own weapon, deciding to kill him quickly.  
Highwaymen were notoriously better at surprise combat than soldiers given their grounds of choosing and the frequency with which they fought. Just as Kai managed to gain higher footing, preparing to feel the squelch of his sword driving through his chest, his footing slipped and he found himself stumbling back. Taking advantage of this, the thief raised his sword in preparation to strike. Then he heard the squelch. And saw the bloodied arrowhead bulging from stranger’s chest, falling gracefully back with him as his leg muscles failed in sudden death. The drop left a sudden space in his vision revealing the hidden cause. Atop her horse Bonnie held an immediately loosed bow at the angle the arrow had flown. Her green eyes held a darker sheen, focused on the thrashing body until it stilled.  
With nothing coming to his mind, other than awe and the sentiment ‘Nice aim.’ he wandered back over to his horse, assessing the scratch she sported. It was only surface, enough to allow them to continue.  
Bonnie didn’t reply. Physically she looked like she was there but there was something in the hollow way she began to trot beside him that started to nag at him. He’d killed people before. One minute they were there trying to hurt him, and the next they were not. Really it was so simple, what about it was causing her to look so sad? But he knew it was that, there were so many others he’d seen around him succumb to that irritating moral quandary that held them back. He was going to offer her some sort of comfort, hiding the small part of him that was deflating, perhaps they weren’t so similar but she broke the silence first in a clear, unshaken, if a little sulky, voice.  
‘I should have aimed for the head.’  
They met in a look assessing each other, looking for the lie in her words. It was a genuine thought, no malice behind it. An arrow to his head would have ended his suffering quicker. But there was this ominous emptiness behind her words. One that he recognised. There for a second and gone just as quick. He could see it scarper, hiding behind downcast eyes and shame that was autonomous. It was the sudden lack of remorse behind any of the reasons for her words that had him wishing they weren’t on separate horses. Able to, he would have repeated yesterday's lapse in propriety but all he could give her now was an expression that made her feel devoured, one she never saw. They didn't do polite small talk. Either heavy words or silence laced with meaning. It was the comfortable latter they fell into. Until they began wandering further into a darker part of the forest. Trees became overgrown, making the area dense enough for them to have to dismount. He took this as the opportunity to stand as close to her as possible. Both disgusted and intrigued by how it made his chest feel.  
‘Are you sure you know where we’re going?’ His knuckles brushed slowly against hers, testing the spark stinging them.  
‘Mhmm. Relatively. I can sense it.’ She threw her sentence to him as she concentrated on following the growing thread pulling her north, ignoring the sweet burn on the back of her hand.  
‘Sense it? Meaning you don't have a map.’  
‘No, it's called following your gut.’ Bonnie played, watching for his reaction to not knowing become somewhat of a panic.  
'I'm all for following your gut but not when it leads you to a dark and dangerous looking path in the middle of nowhere.’ Although his words certainly sounded agitated, his face couldn’t have looked more at ease. If they were lost, being alone together wouldn’t make for a waste of a day.  
‘What, are you scared?’ She teased as they spotted an empty meadow ahead.  
‘Why would I be when I have you?’ He was transparent to the look of sudden affection that came over her and barrolled on. ‘All I’m saying is trusting your gut… Son of a b-’  
‘-Language.’ She laid her triumphant smile on thickly, turning to him as he took in the supposedly empty meadow, shadows falling each way from surrounding trees. But the minute they stepped through the tree line they felt the unmistakable ripple of magic. He took a moment to wonder how the feeling resounded so naturally within himself and brushed it off, taking in the sudden change of the world before them. A large colourful wooden caravan came into view with a doused campfire wafting remnants of smoke and covering the whole of the field behind. Bonnie moved closer, not a singe of apprehension, while he lingered back, watching her move with fascination. The only time she slowed was as the wooden door before her flew open suddenly, the quick bang as it hit the rest of the structure gave her a shake.  
Onto the little oak steps below the raised door, stepped feet clad in scant more than cloths. His first thought was to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Bonnie had managed to see past that and was actively looking at the face staring back at them both while he was still catching up. Attached to the hip was a basket filled with smooth rocks, and for the life of him he couldn’t understand the nonsensical reason behind it. But when he finally finished the mentalism that always appeared on seeing someone new, he finally managed to look them in the face, and promptly had to stop his jaw from dropping. It was Bonnie. Bonnie, staring right back at them. Only that was impossible. But as he kept on looking it was surely her, same green eyes, curly hair- but her hands held a few more lines as did her eyes. It could have been from work but he attributed it to age. Bonnie came to that conclusion before and her feet were already moving forward.  
‘Do you know Sheila Bennett?’  
The woman did well to drop a basket of stone controlledly so it didn’t spill. ‘Bonita?’ She asked, gauging the princess’ reaction.  
‘Actually I go by Bonnie.’  
‘Bonnie,’ The way she said it held years of familiarity behind them. But Bonnie didn’t know her, as evidenced by the blank expression on her face.  
‘Do I know you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the accursed beginning of those notes- the notes I simultaneously hate writing because of the guilt and the ones you are indifferent to reading. It's okay for both of us, but it needs to be said- you need to know that I care:  
> I'm sorry for the late update.  
> I keep trying to aim for a chapter a week but I get so blocked and finding the time is difficult with a full time job. Le cry. But now for the note I love to write:  
> Thank you. Thank you all so much for the positive and constructive feedback I've been getting. Kudos', to comments and the all important reads. The fact that you're giving my story a chance, and that you're still reading brings me so much joy. Thank you.


	13. Vidi

That seemed to pull the woman out her jubilation, ‘No, I suppose not. I’m-’

‘Beatrice! Get the st-’

From around the red and green vardo came a much older lady. There was no awkward pausing when Bonnie saw her. With a run she launched herself at the old woman immediately, who embraced her with just as much ferocity. ‘Grams.’ She breathed.

‘Bonnie,’ Grams pulled back from the hug, but kept her arms wrapped laxly, looking to the woman behind her and then back again. Bonnie slackened a little, joining her in looking. And the question of their new guests’ minds was at the forefront of Grams as she stumbled over her words to answer.

‘This is Beatrice. My daughter.’

‘What?’ Bonnie pulled back completely at that, leaving enough space between them to hold the tension brought on by the new information. ‘You never told me you had a daughter before.’

Sheila stepped into the space, aware of everything Bonnie was painfully unaware of up until this moment. 

‘I know sweetheart, it’s a lot. But I have so much to tell you. Come.’ Grams held her by the arm and undoubtedly would have pulled her away, stuck on the belief that there was so much to tell in so little time, but he chose that moment to clear his throat- aware of how derailing it was. 

Beatrice’s eyes snapped to him and in all her deer like senses he was reminded in the least of Bonnie. 

‘Grams this is Kai-’

‘I know who he is.’ Sheila’s voice cut clearly, ‘what is he doing here Bonnie?’

At a sudden loss for what to say he moved closer, lying as smoothly as he could. ‘I was on my way to the stables when I saw the Princess leaving, being the gentleman that I am I offered my companionship.’

‘I see,’ said Sheila, clearly not buying that their coming together was a complete accident, ‘and you just let him tag along?’ The final part was aimed at Bonnie, with a raised eyebrow that anyone would have withered under.

‘No, she didn’t let me do anything. I insisted. A Princess, out alone, and unaccompanied in the woods? Only an idiot would perpetuate that.’

He caught Bonnie bite the inside of her cheek to stop from any facial expression giving her away. Sheila was overcome with a sour look, not appreciating how her plan to have Bonnie come alone was being picked apart so logically. Any word against his presence would make her seem careless about Bonnie’s safety. She was backed into a proverbial corner and he was enjoying it immensely. 

‘Well then, thank you very much. Beatrice why don’t you take the Prince to the yard to secure the horses.’ He enjoyed this meticulous separation of him from Bonnie much less. As Beatrice came to usher him away Bonnie spared him a glance, feeling the same tug he did at their sudden parting.

‘Grams he-’

‘He will join us later, come child.’

She looked to him for affirmation. 

‘I will. You’re my ride back.’ He joked as she was pulled round the side of the caravan. It was meant to be funny, but the familiarity of the way he said it had him receiving questionable glares from their present company.

Quietly as the began to leave Grams spoke beside her.

‘Bonnie tell me there’s nothing going on between you two.’

‘Not a thing.’ Not at this very moment, so technically not a lie.

‘What does he know?’ Moving on to the next question meant she sold the lie.

‘Just that I’m here to see you. But Grams, what aren’t you telling me?’

As they rounded the caravan and Kai was completely out of sight, being led off by Beatrice somewhere, she gasped at the new view. Tents, canopies, awnings and other makeshift shelters littered all the way down what was the slope leading to the cliffs of the Kingdom, overlooking the swaying, blue ocean. Grams led her through the encampment towards the largest purple tepee, situated in the exact centre of the hubbub. She received a few looks from people as she passed them and gave them equally mesmerized gazes, wondering who exactly they were. Were they related to Grams?

Their destination was as large as it promised to be from the outside. Laid with exotic rugs covering every inch of the grass below, spread with cushions in place of chairs. A small circular table was the only solid furniture she could see The smell of lavender gently wafting down in faint smoke from the cannisters swinging above did little to calm Bonnie’s the nerves and excitement swirling through her right now. 

Grams sat cross legged and encouraged Bonnie to do the same on the opposite side of the table.

‘Child I need to tell you something. But I need your permission first. Because what I'm about to tell you, it's a series of thing and they're going to alter the way you think from the moment you leave here.’

Bonnie took a moment to let the warning digest. Lamenting that it wasn’t truly a fair ask. She knew she would give Grams permission to tell her anything, because she knew she had her best interests at heart. She let her nod, solid and set, show he decision. 

‘Alright then. Easiest first. Bonnie you're a witch. But I think you knew that, on some level.’

Bonnie nodded, fighting back the flood wanting to burst forth. It was the tears of relief. Of knowing there something within her, this companionable extra sense she carried, wasn't something inside her mind and her mind alone. It was real, and it had a name. She was apart of the stories she'd grown up with now and the enormity of it threatened to overwhelm her. 

“And I'm your grandmother sweetie- your real, birth grandmother.”

That statement was enough to pause the dam gears in her mind and bury within them confusion. “My…”

“Your mother's, mother.”

“Grams that doesn't make sense, she…” Her mess of thoughts made finishing a sentence impossible for her.

“And that's the next thing Bonnie. What happened to your mother. Are you ready to hear the story?”

 

They had a yard for their animals. Of course they did. This was not just a group of average travelling gypsies. They were organised. It wasn't just horses, but chickens, donkeys, exotic birds with multi coloured feathers and at one point he spotted what looked like longer, larger scaled worms slithering up the side of cages. Simultaneously repulsed and intrigued, he tied their own animals to the wooden bar before taking a closer look. A structure as well laid out, this was a makeshift village. A living space as semi permanent meant it was something that had always been here- but they obviously didn’t want draw attention to it. A group of people who were secretive in their lives and ways. From the whole camp he could feel this affable sense wrapping around him invitingly.

Magic.

Beatrice stood a good distance away, letting him snoop. She never spoke a word their entire three minute walk here. 

‘It's called a snake.’

‘I see, and where do they come from?’ He asked, hoping that now she was actually speaking to him he could divert the conversation to answers he actually wanted. Chiefly being, what exactly was she and where the hell were they? From what he put together, witch was at the forefront of his mind.

‘Around. We mainly use them in sacrifices.’

She was testing him. Testing his reaction to what would have been a shocking statement if she was talking to the obnoxious, oblivious Prince she obviously assumed he was. All the effort he went through for his deduction of that fact earlier, were moot. If she was planning on telling him anyway it took all the fun out of knowing. 

‘I thought furrier livestock was customary.’ He closed the reply by standing up from his inspection of the snakes.

‘Depends on the situation.’ Beatrice, slightly placated by his acceptance of the oddity led him away from the animals and towards the civilization. 

A few second glances as they walked by but no one really showed any objection to his being there.

‘Here.’ Beatrice held open the cover of a blue tepee and from inside the welcoming smell of freshly baked bread wafted out to him. Suddenly he was all too aware of how hungry he was and he dived for the food spread out on the matted floor, sitting as reagally as he could with crossed legs. 

When Beatrice didn’t move to join him, but instead stayed glued outside, he began to realise what this really was.

‘Stay here.’ She commanded as she left him by himself. 

A holding pen.

It was extremely insulting that she thought a few delicious baked goods and jams- were those spiced olives? New plan. Instead of immediately escaping to find Bonnie, he would fill his empty stomach, maybe pocket a few of the scones for later, and then nose around to see what he could discover.

Twenty minutes later he was feeling much lighter and slipped out of the entrance. Not even a sentry was posted to make sure he stayed put. These people really were far too trusting. Or maybe he wasn’t the person they wanted to keep an eye on. The camp was huge, extending as far as his eye could see. Bonnie could have been anywhere. The best thing to do would be to get someone to tell him. And that someone was in the form a group of three children who sauntered into his path. 

‘Are you the Prince?’ The oldest, no more than twelve, asked.

‘Um...Yes?’ He replied equally confused at their knowing who he was. 

‘Bea sent us to show you around.’ Well that made things easier. 

 

‘I know she’s dead.’ Bonnie’s little understanding of her mother stopped there. ‘-Oh and that I look like her.’ But that she only knew because of what the woman before her had told her on multiple occasions. But her father never spoke about her, she assumed the pain of her death was what stopped him. 

‘Well, this is how she came to die.’

‘In childbirth.’

‘Yes...and no. Bonnie you have to understand that your father was and is a tyrant. He is the reason she is gone from your life.’ 

When Bonnie still looked doubtful Sheila began, ‘My daughter- your mother- she was always going on about her big ideas. She wanted a life beyond what we had, didn’t see the beauty in our way of life. So one day she left, went to the King’s court. And if you leave like that, then you may never come back.’ A pause for warning flashed from her Grams, as if Bonnie needed to more to understand the severity of what her mother did. ‘Years ago, Rudy- your father- was told he couldn’t have any children. That meant no heirs. She told him that she could give him heirs, bet her life on it. He was always a betting fool, your father took up the challenge. Promising to marry her if she did and never really believing it. But he took her and locked her in a tower to make sure that there would be no cheating of any kind.’ The way she phrased the words, careful never to say anything vulgar, alluding to it instead, made Bonnie feel all the more worse. No matter how active her imagination was, she doubted it was even a fraction as horrifying as what really happened. The haunted gaze Grams gave confirmed it. ‘He still didn’t let her go when she was pregnant, believing something or the other would happen and she would lose the baby. He still didn’t marry her until the night she went into labour. But when he held you in his arms for the first time, he wept for joy.’ Maybe she was telling her that so she wouldn’t think too harshly of her father. But the next snippet reared the ugly head of disappointment in her patriarch. ‘You were so fragile. He sent you to the tower opposite her own and that’s where you were to be raised, away from the prying eyes of the world. I had to watch this all from afar and it pains me to think that I could have helped the situation.’ Still engrossed, Bonnie managed to put a comforting hand on her Grams’, willing her to carry on. ‘But a week after the birth your mother she- there were some post birth complications. She died. She died because your father wouldn’t let me near her.’ Sheila placed a hand over the one Bonnie’s, taking her silence for compassion ‘But he learnt his mistake with you. We came to a deal. I’d be your nursemaid and help raise you, keep you on the straight and narrow. And in return I’d keep you away from all this.’ She gestured to the camp behind the fabric of the tent, her witch half.

Bonnie processed the thoughts like seconds ticking by. And suddenly morose the story made her, filling her with the pain of a past she had no control over, another emotion gripped her ‘Grams… Why are you telling me this now?’

‘Because now I’ve been banished. And the whole reason I never told you any of this was to keep you safe but it seems to me that you need to know who your father really is. He is a vicious manipulator and you need to keep safe by knowing your enemy.’

Sun Tzu. Of course Grams would quote her thirteenth birthday present back to her.

‘Or maybe you are.’ Bonnie felt the words leave her before she fully understood what she said. ‘This sounds an awful lot like you’re trying to settle a personal score by dragging up something from the past. I mean,’ she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and lifted them up. ‘You leave me a note to come here and meet you. and you tell me a fantastical story that basically tells me my father is evil incarnate- the day after you get fired.’ She didn’t know if it was the disbelief of finding everything out all at once or the enormity of how much she didn’t know bearing down on her, but it was coming out in short bursts of disrespectful anger at her Grams. She knew it was wrong. She knew she didn’t come here to argue. But in the middle the upheaval and worry that was her mess of a life right now, she certainly hadn’t come here with the intention of having her view of the world around her poked at until it burst. It came out in the form of her rushing out of the tent trying her best not to be sick.

There was someone she needed right now. But the thoughts in her mind were buzzing as she stepped through the grounds and she couldn’t think of anyone other than these people surrounding her- the ones who kept staring and their eyes… They all looked so familiar. They were related to her, they must have been. Her coven. The coven that had banished her mother for leaving. She stumbled past tents, trying to retrace the way she came and failing.

Kai. 

It was Kai she needed to find right now. Making sure her companion was alright seemed like a good thing to focus on, better than anything else right now.

But it was Beatrice she bumped into.

Beatrice, with those familiar piercing green eyes.

Her aunt.

Was that what she looked like? Her mother?

‘Bonnie, sweetie, you’re shaking.’

‘I’m fine I need to-’

But Beatrice was already leading her to the logs surrounding a glowing communal fire. In the middle a large pot of something was boiling. She sat down and the moment Beatrice let go of her arms she felt them replaced by a warm blanket. Looking to the side she saw it was another woman who’d draped her, someone she didn’t recognise. A teenage boy, only a few years younger than herself, had managed to place a warm bowl in her hands and before she could object she was surrounded by concerned faces.

‘This is Sheila’s grand-daughter then?’ Asked an older looking man, tufts of white hair sticking out of his ears.

Beatrice nodded, examining Bonnie’s forehead with the back of her hand. 

‘You look just like your mother.’ The woman who gave her the blanket sat gently down beside her. ‘I’m Ella. I suppose I’m your cousin. That’s Harold. Your grandma’s brother.’ The old man gave a curt wave and smile.

‘You knew my mother.’ Of course they did. She’d lived here. But it was all so much to take in at one time. From the most she knew about her mother being the fact that she was gone, to knowing she had been a witch and the daughter of the woman she’d known her whole life. She felt manipulated, not only by her father but by Grams. And it was horrible, yes, but hearing something about her mother- other than what she knew- turned her curiosity on. It was a better feeling than the one that she’d run out the tent with.

‘Ever since she was born. You know she once sheared half my beard while I was sleeping and fed it to her goat to try and make it hairier.’ 

The anecdote did a little to make her smile. It was something akin to humour. The next one from Ella actually did make her laugh.

‘She convinced me to sneak out in the middle of the night with her on Hallow’s eve, convinced we’d be able to see pixies- which to this day I’m not sure even exist- only to realise she’d gotten the day wrong.’

Beatrice waited for their stories to settle down before holding Bonnie’s free hand. Though the contact was unexpected, she didn’t pull back. ‘Your mother sent me letters her whole Pregnancy. And the whole while through, she was sure about one thing. That you were going to be a little boy, and she was going to name you Gabriel.’

Bonnie snorted a little at that, feeling better enough to take a sip of whatever was in the bowl and feeling pangs of hunger she hadn’t even registered die down. She hadn’t forgiven anyone yet. But it was nice hearing these stories. Anger had subsided into a grievance, decades too late.

‘What did she tell you?’ Beatrice asked, making sure no one could hear them.

‘She told me how mom died. How my father got her pregnant and locked her away. She- She must have been miserable.’

‘Yes and no.’ Beatrice did her best to concentrate on the fire. ‘I remember how happy she was to be pregnant and your father he- he visited sometimes. Even brought her a gift once.’

‘What did he bring?’ She held onto the sudden idea that he wasnt as bad as he seemed.

‘A little crown- it was more for you but it’s the thought that counts right?’ Beatrice rubbed her hands over her shoulders, hugging herself as she stole a glance to Bonnie.

‘Are you doing alright, girly?’

‘As much as I can be. I just feel so…’ Betrayed? Angry? Sad? ‘Used. My whole existence was manufactured.’ If she was expecting even a little sympathy from Beatrice she was mistaken.

‘Used?’ She snorted. ‘You were born with a purpose in mind. Something you were meant to do- to lead people. Most people go their whole lives never understanding why they were put on this Earth Bonnie. You can be upset as much as it helps. But just remember that everything you’ve found out- it doesn’t change who you fundamentally are.’

Beatrice was smart. She was smart and she was kind and she was beautiful. This is what it would feel like if she was talking to her mom. Of that she was sure. ‘Were you both close?’ Bonnie sniffed, trying to change the conversation. 

‘She was my twin.’ 

 

By the time they’d gone around the whole site it was nearly supper time. But they were gracious enough hosts to show him anything he asked. The nearby lake, the farmyard again- turns out the caravan was only used for guests and the fact that he and Bonnie were actually allowed inside the site was a big honour- they were even nice enough to show my the little library. Or Grimoire storage area. There must have been thousands, some were even copies. To people raised with this, they must not have given it a second glance but the beauty of all the knowledge right there... Really, what idiots decided to let children show him around? A particular spot he found thoroughly exhilarating was through the trees on the edge of the campsite. It was overlooking the edge of the entire land, crashing blue waves below and the blazing orange sun plastered over it. One good push and someone would never be heard from again. 

When they finally came back to the middle of the camp his heart jumped circles at seeing Bonnie again. It was ridiculous, they weren’t even separated that long. She was situated at the heart of a gathering, other witches come to greet her in away that was instantly familiar. When she spot him across the fire, the little smile she held became a big grin at the sight of him, even going so far as to giggle and he wondered why he was so humourous before remembering the fact that he was being pulled along by a four year with another child sitting atop his shoulders. In exchange for hearing more about this coven, at some point he’d let Micah- the aforementioned child- sit on his shoulders to pretend to be tall. They led him to the group, departing and apparently done with tour. Beatrice bribed them into it, obvious when they all let him go and wandered over to the woman. Hands out in expectation of the bribe, to which she did not disappoint; sweet plums each.

‘Had a good time?’ Bonnie asked teasingly.

‘The best. Who knew children were so fun.’ His lie and relaxed demeanor may have been fooling her entourage but the little smirk and refusal to meet his eye meant she’d caught his sarcasm. ‘Nice to meet you all. I’m Kai. Prince of-’

‘-We know who you are boy-’

‘He’s my guest.’ Bonnie bit before the old man could carry on. She didn’t need to expand before he went quiet. Deciding ‘guest’ was enough reason to be civil to the Prince of another Kingdom.

He sat on the edge of the crowd and listened to them regaling her with tales of her mother. who- from what he could gather- was a member of the coven. How open they were about it with him was surreal. Surreal how little they feared persecution which meant they must have held immense power. And for the first time he wondered what exactly it would be like to hold that much power. To be a literal weapon. He heard of witched burning down entire cities without a snap of their fingers. It was only when Sheila came, all haughty fury and demure regret, that the crowd dispersed to surrounding areas. He took the hint and sat far enough away to look like he was giving the privacy whilst also being able to hear what was being said.

Awkward silence at first before Sheila clasped her hands. ‘I wasn't trying to manipulate you. And I don’t appreciate your accusation child.’

‘I know and I’m sorry for how I came across Grams but you have to understand.’

‘You were overwhelmed. It’s a lot to take in. Even if you’ve known about being a witch your whole life, confirmation is the scariest thing. It makes it real. Believe it or not Bonnie, this is real. And these people, we’re your family. I’m sorry I couldn’t have told you earlier, or let you be brought up with them, but I’m trying to make up for that.’ The deeper meaning behind her words began to surface before she yanked it outright. ‘You could always stay now Bonnie. With us. Don’t saying anything yet,’ she put a hand up to hush her, ‘just think about it for now child.’ Sheila got up and left, and he gave her enough time to gather herself before sitting down beside her again.

Goosebumps began standing to attention along her arm, from an entirely new sense of warmth surrounding her. She felt so… calm. Calmer than she remembered ever feeling before. Not worrying about her future or the future of the others depending on her. And she could have that calm for the rest of her life if she stayed here. With them. With her family.

‘You can't stay.’ Kai's voice from her side caught her attention. He'd been staring, engrossed by the peace that crossed her face, pushing down that green feeling crawling up his spine. She wasn’t surprised that he’d heard. Thankful in fact, that she had someone to talk to about this. 

This was her’s, all of it. The magic, the family, the happiness, all of it was hers. The envy wasn't at her, he didn't envy everything she had, he envied everything that had her. Clenching jealousy grappled his insides when he saw the parts of herself so freely given to these strangers she hardly knew based on the blood they shared.

'I know.’ Bonnie turned her body around to face him, taking a moment to enjoy the flames casting dark shadows across his high cheeks. Lilu, she thought for a moment, before dismissing such a silly thought. Her fingers brushed over her arms in a quick and futile effort to warm them. He had nothing to offer her but himself, shifting closer to her, enough to be arm to arm. In the pause between the movement he held his breath, waiting for her to reject his physical contact. 

When he was a child he remembered hugging his father almost every day. It was ritual, he was so happy to see him. And his father hug him back for a while, until one day he didn't. It wasn't so much the rejection that stung, it was the acceptance that came all those times before that really hammered in how betrayed he felt. It was the same with Josette. At some point basic human contact had become related to a silly childish need that they were expected to outgrow. It left him harbouring an aversion to touching others. 

But she didn’t draw away. The moment her head made contact with his shoulder as she rested it, he felt every nerve in his body clench trying to keep still, as if he were to move even a little and she would scatter. And it was the depth of that feeling that drove him to break the peace, getting up and holding out a chivalrous hand for her to take.

‘We should go back.’

‘We’ve still got time…’

His hand never wavered. ‘Bonnie…’ He hoped his silent pleading would help her realise that he didn’t want to be the coercing voice of reason. She hesitated but understood, pressing palms together as she lifted. They made their way over to Sheila who watched Bonnie with a morose love. Love that was about to be stretched over distance the old woman couldn’t bear.

‘You should go.’ Sheila confirmed against her will, duty always winning out. 

Behind her Beatrice stepped forward, cupping her cheeks. ‘You look so much like your mother.’

At the mention of her mother Sheila winced blatantly enough for Kai to catch it. But he was far more interested in the little quiver of the muscles within his chest as the tears threatened to spill in Bonnie’s eyes. They stayed within their bounds to her credit. Not even when they were presented with smooth rocks, the size of their palms, taken from the same basket of rocks Beatrice had been holding, as parting gifts. 

‘Moonstones. To show that you are friends of the Coven.’ They shone in the darkness in a way only items infused with magic could. She took hers gratefully and he pocketed his with growing interest. ‘You’re both welcome to come back anytime.’

Not a single tear shed even as she waved goodbye as their mounted horses began to trot back into the glowing orange forest, set with the fading sun. All he heard was a small sniffle and then the tears were barely twinkles in the evening. She’d murdered an instinct somewhere inside her and it left her looking a little hollow. Which desperately ignited the need, to make her feel something, inside him.

‘Thank you,’ Her head focused on the reins before her rather than at him. ‘For coming with me.’

‘You’re welcome.’ He followed her lead. ‘As dates go, this wasn’t so bad. I’d even go so far as to say I enjoyed it.’

‘Date?’

He pretended to be oblivious at why she was suddenly shocked. ‘Oh sorry, is date too cheesy? Courtship- no that’s even worse. Rendezvous, not that either, it’s got dubious overtones. No, you know what Bonster, I’m going to have to put my foot down. It was a date. Date implies pure intentions.’

Bonnie caught onto his attempt to brush over the awkwardness of what he was proposing. ‘Are you saying your intentions towards me are pure?’

‘It’s what I’d like to imply.’ By time they neared the stables the sky was blanketed over with stars. ‘Lucas isn’t the only Prince of the Kingdom.’

‘He’s the heir.’ She countered, ignoring how it pained herself to advocate against him on a subject they wholeheartedly agreed on.

‘True. But that’s worse for you really. You’ll have to leave your Kingdom to come and live with him because he’s the ruler, your own Kingdom is bound to get absorbed. In fact I’m pretty sure your father is planning on using your marriage for his own rule, he’s not thinking about the fact that you’ll be Queen one day and he’ll be dead. Whereas me- I, come unbound but with all the benefits. I could live here with you, and still use my Kingdom’s resources. Brotherly love has its benefits.’

He wasn’t stating anything she’d hadn’t thought before in regards to her father. But her solution had always been, churn out a few heirs and then she and Lucas could go separate ways and rule their own Kingdoms. His sounded far more elegant and to her liking. Not to mention, being with him, together, here- it felt like something that was always meant to be. It was the right answer staring her in the face, from the mess of numbers she’d originally put. And for the first time since hearing about her impending nuptials she felt a small sliver of hope light up inside her. ‘The only actual question remaining Princess, is which Prince will you chose?’’

A quick dart to his face and she could see how her change in attitude ignited the same within him. He switched his casual tone for the seriousness of a well thought out plan being relayed. ‘It’s me by the way- I’m going to be the one you chose.’ He’d been thinking about this since their kiss.

Bonnie dismounted her horse, pulling it into the stables and he followed, doing the same. ‘That’s an awful lot of assurity. How are you going to get me to chose you, in a matter of a week.’ She asked, shutting her mare into the stall. When she turned around her he was already behind her, pressing his arm against the door behind her and keeping her in place.

‘I got you to like me, didn’t I?’

‘Who said I liked you?’ It wasn’t something she’d said to him, although she felt it deeply whenever he was nearby. 

‘The way your lip is quivering seems to be screaming it.’

He leaned closer and for a heartbeat, she anticipated a repeat of yesterday, feeling the brush creep over the mark he’d left on the crook of her neck. A charming gift she’d only realised as she was getting ready this morning. Before his malleable lips could take mold of her own he paused in the space between, the tip of his nose halting before meeting her own in spectacular self restraint to her misery.

‘Okay’ she conceded, ‘maybe I do like you.’ For her honesty she was rewarded with his grinning face pulling away, she curled her fingers to avoid grabbing his lapels and bringing him back.

‘Maybe I like you too.’ With his hand he pulled her off the gate, bringing his other hand around her waist. The only thing to bring them out of the reverie was a small cough of someone clearing their throat at the entrance. Both their heads whipped around and they untangled from each other at incriminating speed. 

‘Jeremy-’

Bonnie felt her heart drop at the look of betrayal in his eyes. The pale of water in his hands, meant for the horses, sloshed as he moved further in, shoving past Kai and to the trough at the end. ‘Your Majesty.’ He greeted Bonnie with a small nod, and then left as quickly as he came. Kai tried to press a hand to the small of her back to get her attention but she found herself moving away from it and looking dazedly back. The cold that ran through her chest at his appearance had already begun freezing her over. 

‘I- I have to go…’ And she headed back into the night, trying to see if she could find Jeremy and explain the situation to him.

She left behind Kai, oblivious to his seething.


	14. Villain

She hadn't been able to find him. Jeremy bolted quicker than she had, leaving her no chance to explain. Possible answers ran through her mind, all in response to the potential thoughts that were going through his head. Any nefarious ones she would put to bed. Kai was a suitor, they were being utterly respectable towards each other.

A suitor.

It hurt even more to think that Jeremy's look of utter betrayal may even have been over lingering feelings and she felt guiltier for not reciprocating. Did it still count if she wanted to feel the same way? All in all, by the time she finally returned to her rooms to relieve Elena of her pretend, under the covers of her bed, Bonnie was well and truly in a pit of her own making. There was no doubt Jeremy would keep her secret, she trusted him with her life. But her sadness was more at the pain she was causing towards someone she loved. The next morning she couldn't muster the courage to move from the bed. It helped sell the story that she really had been ill anyway.

When her father surprised her with a visit, she managed to look past the indignity of him checking the validity of her sickness, to feel some affection arise. When he spotted her in bed and his face immediately softened. And then she remembered what Grams told her, and did her best to hold up to smile while she felt nauseated. Here was the man capable of locking up a pregnant woman, separating her from her mother, and causing her death.

The worst part was realising he really was her only family now Grams was gone- another arrangement of his own making.

'Did the cook send you up some soup?' He asked, sitting carefully on the edge of her bed.

'Yeah, Elena tried to force feed it to me.' Bonnie mumbled, sitting up.

He nodded, playing with his hands in his lap. If there was something he wanted to say, and there obviously was, then he would have to come out with it himself. She wasn't going to force a conversation she didn't even want. A few more rounds of quiet and he found the courage.

'Bonnie I just want you to know that I love you.'

His sudden declaration threw her and she blinked in surprise, trying to guess the angle until he stumbled onto it himself.

'I know marrying the Prince is a lot to ask but you've taken to it with such grace. I'm bowled away by how mature you are sometimes.'

'...Thanks dad…' She muttered, unsure of what else she could say. This was the most affection she'd received from the man since she could remember and the cause was for something she didn't even know she was going to go through with. It was twisted that she was the one to feel guilty right now.

'Your welcome sweetie. I'm proud of you Bonnie. This marriage means a lot to the whole Kingdom.' He finished with another smile that never quite reached his eyes whenever he looked at her face. You look like your mother. Could he see that? Was he reminded of everything he did whenever he looked into his daughter's face?

'Bonnie… It's not always easy to do what's necessary. Remember that. I know that we've never been close- and I know the fault lies with me- but you are the dearest thing to me in the world.' The was he spoke, slowly with sincere eyes made pushed through her suspicion that he was manipulating her. This was real. Real, and terribly heartbreaking.

With that he stood up and left.

His kind words left Bonnie to huff, sighing the only word she could think of at the ever growing shame. 'Shit.' The worst part was that it wasn't even guilt she was meant to feel. He was the one who locked her mother up. He was the reason she wasn't with her loving coven right now. It was getting easier and easier to blame him for all these reasons and be angry. But the man who was just in her room was the never the one Grams had in her mind.

He was her father, her loving father. And the king, reasserting himself as the ultimate authority. Masterfully playing both sides. Kai was wrong. She had no choice in this.

The tiniest whoosh sounding from the bottom of the door took her out of her wallowing and she spotted a white envelope slip through. In messy handwriting, that of someone who hadn't spent years under tutelage like her, was her name.

 

Jeremy was in the stables again. This time he'd been careful to check they were empty before beginning his work. No matter how much he wanted Tyler to switch out with him, he didn't want to risk yet another person knowing about Bonnie and the Prince's bastard brother. It could have been innocent. But the look on the dark haired man's face was one that screamed otherwise.

It wasn't jealousy. That's what he told himself. No matter how much it stung to see that look on her face, a look that he'd never seen before. He'd recognised the lighter version in the way she smiled at him, but when she looked at the Prince...she looked utterly consumed, and there was no saner way to describe to it to his dismay.

As usual he took stock of the horses, noticing one of the newer residents already out for a ride. Part of the white mare's rehabilitation was to take it out on a daily trot and the job was left to him. Under normal circumstances it would have been put down, there was no way it would be as strong as before. But Bonnie wanted it healthy again and he obliged. So with a fitted muzzle he tugged the horse out and headed for the woods. That was what he decided irked him the most. Just days ago he'd been ready to drop everything and start a new life for the sake of her happiness, she was a duty he took up with no regret. Yet she hadn't deigned to tell him about this new development and he'd been feeling so sad on her behalf. She was keeping secrets from him and he didn't like it.

His thoughts occupied him as he walked longer than necessary, using the health of the horse as an excuse and not his need to for quiet musings.

But he also thought about the situation she was in from her perspective. She was acting out with the Prince's brother, she had to be. It was her way of showing how unhappy she was with her situation. If he could truly call her his friend then he needed to be there for her. To pull her out of the mistake she was making. On his way back he'd slip her a note to meet him in their usual spot to talk it out.

He turned the horse around on the path to canter back home but a rustling to the right of them stopped him. The sudden yell for help had him tugging the horse with urgency towards to sound until not a few feet away he spotted a black horse sitting hazardly on the floor. With no owner in sight he tied his own mare to a tree and set about seeing if the colt was injured, noticing the small scratch in it's skin.

'Oh hey you heard me.'

He looked up behind him and then shot up at the new arrival.

'You!'

'You can call me Kai.' He stalked forward, ignoring how unconvinced Jeremy looked. 'Gosh it's the darndest thing, the horse just won't move.' He gave Jeremy his most disarming smile, brushing away how much it grated on him that the stable boy was still eyeing him with suspicion. But the boy deemed him less of a threat and turned around to focus on moving the beast.

'I think it's because she's frightened.'Jeremy said, trying his best to coax the stubborn mare.

'No that can't be it.' The rock he'd chosen was perfect. Jagged in all the right places. Turning it over in his palm he moved closer.

'Why not?' Jeremy asked, taking on board the worrying assurity with which Kai spoke.

'Because I haven't done anything frightening yet.' Before he could open his mouth to release another irritating sentence he brought the rock up across Jeremy's face, splicing it open from his temple to check and causing him to stumble to the floor.

'Jeremy the stable boy. People seem to love you around here. I asked a simple question and the maid got all chatty. You know I think she's got a crush on you which is sad really- or is it ironic? She's got a crush on you, but you've got one on the Princess. Sad, I'm going with sad given how this will end.' The wound left Jeremy dizzy, bleeding dreadfully on the floor. But wasn't unconscious, not yet. This was his favourite part. The realisation that some sort of social boundary had been broken and there was no going back. Worse still, no going forward because Kai had the upper hand. But this one was trying to get to his feet.

'Oh you're scrappy. It's cute. I see why Bonnie dug you. Stable boy and the Princess. But the cliche of it all is so boring.' He crouched on his heels. 'I have to say, I expected better from her.' A pause for thoughtful reflection before he tutted, 'but who am I to judge?'

'P-please!' Jeremy scrambled backwards, hands out in front of him as Kai advanced like that was going to help anything. He tried not to roll his eyes, really he did. But if the boy was going to die there was no point in sending him to the grave with anything hidden, including his disdain for how poorly he tried to save himself. 'You're not a killer! B-Bonnie wouldn't want this!' He was smart, going backwards until there was enough space to retreat fully. Kai was smarter. He stood almost leisurely, and aimed a good kick square to his chest and knocked the wind out of him while he was down. Shoving him flat on his back.

'Oh Jer. Can I call you Jer? What makes you think this is my first time?' He stepped a booted foot on his hand until it he felt fingers crunch coupled with a guttural scream. Music to his ears. 'Besides, what Bon Bon doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm doing this for her. She's mine Jeremy. She always will be. There isn't room for two loves in her life. Especially when one is as pathetic as you.'

'Please stop! I'll le-leave! You don't have to kill me.'

Kai drew back. Thinking over what the boy said as if he wasnt going to turn in this particular direction himself two minutes later. Oh this would make things so much easier. But he did his best to look as if he was mulling over the option to let him go.

'Tell you what Jer'.' From inside his jacket Kai pulled out a crisp piece of parchment and pencil that's he'd brought along especially for the occasion. 'If you left it would make everything a lot smoother rather than killing you. So here, write a message for Bonnie, saying a heartfelt goodbye.' Jeremy gathered onto his knees the moment Kai's boot left his palm and took a moment to take in the change of pace- staring in disbelief as Kai dropped the pencil and paper to the floor. 'And try not to get any blood on it.'

'S-so you're just going to let me go?'

'I'm not just doing anything. I'm still getting rid of you, but this is in my better interest. Now get to writing. And don't try any funny business because I'll be watching and I could change my mind at any minute.' Jeremy took the pencil gladly. There was a very strong chance this would be the final thing Bonnie read from as he left. But he knew the moment he got out of this situation he was going to expose this bastard Prince to her. So he penned away a message of cute hope.

Touching really.

If it wasn't so thoroughly idiotic. Kai would have at least dropped some clues in the letter, written in a code here or there. Something other than the drivel he was watching Jeremy scrawl over his shoulder. It didn't matter. 'Tell you what,' Kai continued, 'I'll even throw in some gold to get your new life started. But I'm going to have to actually make sure you leave, no offence. There's a ship leaving for the Indias in the morning…'

Through his monologue the boy had found a miraculous strength as expected, the moment Jeremy signed at the bottom of the page he turned, using the pencil as a weapon and aiming it for Kai's eye. Kai let out a grimace, using very little energy to hold Jeremy's wrist at bay. 'Poor move Jer. This isn't going to be a fair fight. See I'm a Prince,' Jeremy launched at him swinging his free fist. Kai stepped out of the impact zone and with a fingers curled around the cold handle if his dagger, he pulled it deftly from behind his back. 'But I'm not Prince Charming.' Jeremy stepped backwards, breathing heavily as he stared down at the dagger between his ribs. Stupidly he pulled it out. Probably believing he could have used it himself. But the minute he did he had only a few seconds left before his lungs began filling up with blood. And he wasted them with words.

'She's never going to forgive this.' He rasped, flecks of blood already staining his lips before he unceremoniously keeled over.

Kai kneeled beside the shuddering body.

'I'm not looking for forgiveness,' he placed a hand on the wound, 'Were you beginning to think,' jamming a finger into the spliced skin 'that I was the hero of this story?' The fingers in his dagger went limp after a few painfilled chokes but Jeremy was still there, if only for his final moments. 'Besides, there'll be nothing to forgive Jer. Take solace in the fact that she'll never even notice you're gone.'

 

 

Dear Bonnie

Your happiness is the only the thing I've ever wanted. And I see now you can never been happy with me lingering in your life. I may not be happy about what I saw, but I know that if you are, that's all that matters to me. I will miss you I love you, I always will. But this letter is my final goodbye to you. I'm leaving for the New world, by the time you read this I will already be gone. Don't fret, there's a whole new life waiting for me there. A better one. I've gotten a job aboard a merchant ship.

All my love

Jeremy

P.S. Tell Tyler he can have my things.

She read once more, committing to heart. It was his writing, scratchy like it always was on the notes he sent her. But usually they only had times on them, she'd never had a note so long before. Nor one so heartbreaking from him.

On the other side of the door Kai stood dangerously still. Slip the note and then leave

But he couldn't bring his feet to move just yet. Placing a hand on the door he listened to her sobs. His stomach beginning to sink at how terribly sad she sounded. But there was still that slight anger that the tears were for the stable boy. The insignificant nothing had driven her to cry. No matter. She' get over it.

It was for her

All for her


	15. Ruby

She was pulling away from him. He didn't know why. She couldn't know about the stable boy. But she was up ahead, talking as animatedly as ever, dead behind the eyes, to Lucas. Apparently their visit to the local village had been most illuminating. Engrossing both him and Shane enough to forget the fact that Kai hadn't even been there. Though he supposed that was more to do with their wishful thinking be granted.

It began with little things: looking away as there eyes met, doing her best not to be caught alone so that he could sidle up to her, any and all attempt to get a message to her was thwarted throughout the day. All he could do then was watch her from afar, hoping she'd dein him with a word or two, and it felt humiliating how much he wanted that, wanted her. When they'd gotten back last night, the first thing he'd done was send a letter to Josette. If he outright asked father to let him have Bonnie instead of Lucas, it would be a resounding no. But a few well placed comments from his beloved twin sister would do much better.

And now she was repaying his wanting with this, calloused, cold shoulder. It wouldn't do. The only opportunity that emerged to speak with her alone was as she took an early exit from dinner. Decidedly telling that she assumed he wouldn't follow her. It would only be suspicious if they left one after the other, should anyone had actually been paying attention to him. And Lucas and Shane had yet to arrive to eat. So he slid out the other entrance to the hall, catching the wisps of her blue gown billowing behind her as she ducked into a room on the left.

Smart.

If she retreated to her room then he would have definitely gotten to her at some point or the other. Unlucky that he'd seen where she was going, rendering her entire plan null.

It was a library. Arched ceilings, rows of bookshelves on either side of the stone room, extending as far back as the eye could see. The main one with given how vast it was.

And a princess sitting casually on the cushioned windowed alcove reading to anybody who might happen upon her in the final row. When in actuality her eyes weren't anyway near focused enough to be following along the words of any book before her.

That's how she'd realised he was the one who found her without lifting her eyes away from the page.

'Why are you here?' The covers slammed closed in her single fist but her voice was elegantly level.

'Why are you avoiding me?' He stepped closer and she stood up to meet, still not looking him him in the eye.

'Because I'm engaged to your brother.'

'A temporary problem.'

Finally, a look. It only took him being less than an arm's length away.

'Kai stop. I don't have a choice in this.'

But she made no move to push away from him, standing resolute in his body heat. She couldn't have him. It didn't mean she didn't want him.

'And how does that make you feel?'

I know what you're doing was the first thought across her face. Making her angry enough at the world to fling herself at him. She could feel how badly he wanted her right now as if it was surging through her own self. The fact that he was capable of wanting her so much scared her a little.

'You just want me because of my title.' She bit the thought that had settled into the back of her mind.

Offense looked just as much like anger fleeting across his dark eyes and in his anger he spoke. 'I wanted you the moment I first heard you speak, and I thought it was the voice of a serving girl. But if you think it's only a Princess I want then by all means, take your precious crown and leave.'

With nothing other to say she replied just as harshly, 'This is my library!'

'Then allow me.' He forced such emphasis on the words as if she really had a say in whether he would leave. And it occurred to her for the first time- she did.

Maybe she had a choice in whether he stayed.

She took him by the elbows and twisted their positions, shoving him against the wall. His dark eyes gleamed at the sudden shift, air thick with the anticipation brought on the change in their atmosphere.

And if she had a choice in whether he stayed. It meant there was a choice for her in what they were to each other.

Her body was smaller than his and she left herself unconsciously trying to stand taller. But he was already leaning down towards her face, and by the sheen over his eyes he was just as unaware as her.

A choice was something she greatly desired right now. Because if she was truly honest with herself, no secret truth held back-

The warmth trembling from her lips permeated with his, alighting their flush and she rested a flat palm on his cheek, almost thumbing his lips. He could have kissed her like she wanted him too. Like that day. But this wasn't that day. And he was waiting for her, bastard that he was. This was going to be just as agonising for her as his entire wait. It was tiniest circular motion she felt pressing waves into the crook of her hip, from his thumb she realised, that pushed her to move up to him. She kept pressing up towards the lips that kept moving down to her, he moved the bare minimum distance it took for her to reach him as he craned down, compared to how fast her's were racing. Until he felt the tentative crease of her lips hook his own and magnify the electric nerves snapping in one zone. Once he'd caught her his own mouth took over. Devouring her as he felt her shove him harder in one fluid motion.

-She wanted him too.

It was too close. To anyone who happened to chance upon them in that quiet alcove they'd see his back hunched over her mewling form. The thought of that wasn't enough to draw her out of the reverie of him laying biting kisses down her increasingly bare neck. She only stirred slightly at the sound of shuffling that didn't belong to them. Two pairs of feet if she was correct in hearing, before the tiniest creak of the door. In blissful ignorance he bucked himself closer to her and she sighed into his ear.

He came with her so willingly she wondered if she was wrong about her decision. And then when she thought back to exactly how Kai wasn't so much a decision she came to but the result of the universe pressing some damned need back to herself. Lucas now sat opposite from her in one of the drawing rooms trying his best not to look her in the eye. Kai thought she was a bad liar? Lucas couldn't even play the game.

Shane allowed them the rare opportunity to speak alone for a moment, oddly enough the only time he'd actually be the topic of their conversation.

'I'm aware of what you think you saw. But rest assured you're wrong.' There was no need in pleasantries, but judging by how he tried to look confused, there was a small part of him that understood how to use deceit like a Royal. But he gave it up quicker than she would have. Sighing at the weight even the smallest lie brought. Ironic how honest he was given what she'd realised.

'I didn't know you were in there.'

'You weren't meant to.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means I was there first to confirm something I've suspected for a while now.' It was his turn to become hard. Glaze over with the dread of what she knew. Only to have it be confirmed by how she alluded to it. 'You and your advisor are awfully close. I have it on good authority that you both like to frequent the library.' By how red he was turning she knew he was lamenting himself for being so careless in getting caught. She hated this. Hated how callously she had to speak, as if she didn't care one bit how he was feeling. He'd been nothing but nice to her. Nice, genial, polite. All the things she needed. But she was greedy. She wanted more. In her greed she had to latch onto the ruthlessness within her to get what she wanted. And it wasn't Lucas.

'Your secret is well kept with me. I want you to know that. And your stay here is to continue as normal. But… at the end of this trip, you won't extend any offer of marriage. Are we agreed?'

Whether it was in awe of her benevolence or anger at her audacity he remained silent and gave only a pink nod. He wanted to be left alone to pick the pieces of himself back up, perhaps seek solace in the one person who he wanted.

She walked to the door with practiced grace, completely sure in her safety turning her back on him. It wasn't until she had almost left she heard his quiet warning.

'I saw you with Kai.' A threat? They both had blackmail on each other. From what she knew of Lucas she assumed he was above such things. Then again he probably thought the same of her. 'He's dangerous you know. Be careful. Please.'

Oh. It was the desperation in his please that pierced at her heart. He wasn't saying it to blackmail her. It was a warning. A fore thank you for not spreading what she'd found.

Bonnie considered herself smart. In that intelligence she understood there were things she would never know. And things she was taking her time to learn. She gave Lucas only a small nod and smile before leaving.

At that moment she understood she could never know how right Lucas was until their universe continued to unravel around their tale.

After that the four of them appeared completely fine with each other. But Shane suddenly had the good sense to begin sitting as far away from Kai as possible during meals, leaving a space beside the Princess he would gladly fill. And even if it appeared an insignificant change in detail to everyone else, it gave plenty of opportunity to him. If maybe under the table Kai let his fingers slide over the satin folds of her dress, in the darkness under the table top, there was no chance of him being found out. Not unless she gave it away, allowing the small twitch of her lip to become a moan. She never did. Not because she was masterful in holding back, but because he was going easy on her. Small mercies for now. Small touches here and there between verbal sparring. He was saving the snap. The moment he'd push her beyond the edge and she would take him over with her.

'So the stronger you are the stronger your intention?' He enquired lazily, hiding how much he hungered for the information by leaning casually on the tree behind him. It was the very definition of a lazy afternoon in the sun that traversed time. They snuck away from the group, not so much as snuck but were given their blessing in the form of Lucas and Shane retreating to their chambers quietly after lunch. Bonnie had brought her grimoire and thumbed through, feeling his beady interest in magic, residual from their trip. And now they sat on the leafy floor of the forest, with jewels scattered in front of Bonnie as she focused on the surprise. And with Kai banished an arms length away- leaning back with eyes fixed on how utterly transcendent she looked as she concentrated- she had minimal distractions.

It started with a few questions but the more detailed they became the more she realised it wasn't as nonchalant as he posed. And in all honesty she liked it. She liked knowing something more than him. Moreover she liked being able to share something she was so used to keeping a secret. Lucas' warning vibrated forward and she swatted it away. Any concern she had of telling Kai too much was muted by the knowledge that she could take him. They were on equal footing and it made it easier for her to fall into a quiet hum of contentedness whenever he was around.

'That and how strong your soul is.'

'Your soul?' He shuffled forward to perch over her shoulder as she studied the particular spell.

'Mhm. The purer the intention the stronger your soul.' She ignored the heat rising from how close he'd gotten, they weren't even touching. From the corner of her eye she could see his neck muscle twitch as he tilted his head to read better.

'And what if your soul isn't pure?'

Frowning she cut him short, forcing him to leave reading the sentence about ascendants- whatever they were- in half. 'I said the intention has to be pure. You have to want it badly enough, with not a bit of doubt. It's harder than it sounds. But I suppose a pure soul helps.'

Setting the grimoire onto the floor she hovered her hands over the gems; amethyst, rubies, emeralds and diamonds, all scooped up from her jewellery box before she snuck out here. Her eyes furrowed in concentration and he moved opposite her to voyeur better. At first nothing happened other than the largest diamond giving a small tremor. But it had the impact of an earthquake on her face, avalanching into the realisation that she caused that. And if she caused that, it meant she could do more. He read the doubt beginning to melt away on her face and… yes, there it was. The pure intention. The wanting. The diamond began lifting into the air as if it had no more weight than a feather. His lips fell open at the sight. She was causing that. This was the magic he'd been thinking about in action. No longer was it theoretical or ambiguous, he was seeing it. She was a witch. His Bonnie was a witch. The diamond floated softly down and her eyes flickered to see the awe plastered on him, right down to his dropped shoulders. All of a sudden they all shot into the air. Every single gem she brought elevated elastically into the sunbeams, dancing in the space between them. Her soul was the cause of this and he found himself realising.

'My soul's too dark to do anything like that.' It came out much more self deprecating than he meant. It wasn't like she didn't know he was dark. True, maybe she hadn't realised the full extent. But this was the first time he'd acknowledged it was there, in front of her and he found himself wondering why. There was nothing to be gained from it. She could run from him. Pack up and leave rather than be associated with his fractured self. That thought weighed on him in an unfamiliar feeling diffusing throughout his chest. To her credit, not a single gem shivered at his words and she took the admission in stride.

'Do you think good people's souls are any better?' She asked. He stayed quiet, wanting to hear her take on it rather than offering up the meagre scrapings he'd deduced about good people. In truth they irritated him. 'They don't exist you know. Good people. There are just people and the things they do and how they feel about what they've done.' He liked her train of thought, watching the diamonds and feeling his insides become as weightless as them as she continued. 'Sure some of their souls are like this' she brought down the pure white diamond to hover in the centre between them. 'So crystal clear and sharply cut. But your soul is like this.' The ruby next to it was in the air beside the pure gem. 'Do you see it's bloody hue? You would think the clarity of the diamond would be worth more, but actually the murky ruby has a higher value. People prize it more because of how rare it is to find.' It had all the makings of an economics lesson with her philosophical overtone. He watched them twirling side by side, transfixed as they rotated on their axis to the music of her voice. 'People who do good because it's all they've ever know and it's what they do for their god, the ones who are born for the light and destined towards it- they aren't any better or worse than you. You- you try, don't you? I look at you and I see the light in your darkness. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.'

'Is that what your hinging on,' he hadn't counted on his own voice coming out so gravelly, 'my light?'

She cracked a lopsided smirk, ignoring his question. 'Do you see why people like it? Because of the way the sun seeps through the ruby. Through the diamond it hits the other side in a dull shadow. The sun through the ruby casts everything around it aglow.'

'So I cast you aglow?' He remained the same distance but his words magnified his presence.

The diamonds finally gave way, clattering softly onto the grass. With nothing between them obstructing their view of one another she felt the familiar pull he brought out in her and leaned closer. Green eyes became soft pools like the shallows of the ocean in the sun she sat in, he placed a palm on the dry grass and leaned closer on it. His dark eyes looked like the deepest depth of the very same sea. But before they were able to take advantage of their isolation there was a small snap of a twig in the distance. Not loud enough to be anything other than a deer but enough to pull them out of the moment.

'They'll be waiting for us.' Bonnie sighed, gathering the rocks back into the pouch. He pinched it out of her palm and set it aside, tracing his thumb over it as he cupped her empty hand.

'Let them wait.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So...
> 
> Kai killed someone and I was screaming at him not to do it the whole time. The way I wrote the plot for this story, and trust me it's all plotted out, was that I had situations and asked the characters how they would get out of them to find the next event.
> 
> But I don't want you guys to stress and think I'm butchering everything. This is and primarily will be a Bonkai story. I'm not guaranteeing a sad or happy ending either. Just trust the flow my dudes, we'll arrive to where we were always meant to be.
> 
> Also, I know that I keep taking long breaks here and there but it's because before I post chapters I like to have lots in recess so I can rewrite n shit. Currently I'm on chapter 21, so you know I'm not abandoning this story if I'm breaking- it means I'm in the flow.
> 
> Plus thank you so much to the reviewers and readers, I appreciate you all so much.


	16. Glow

It was while watching her at the orphanage as she sat and read to the children, who watched adoringly, that he began the formulation of a plan. The big picture plan, he labelled it. Figuring out who needed to be cut lose and how- just in case Josette couldn't help. He needed a clean sweep and there was one way he knew how to get that.

'Teach me magic.' He proposed, taking the basket of picked flowers the children had given her and holding it in the crook of his own elbow.

'Why?'

'Because I'm asking nicely?' She let their knuckles brush against each other as they walked back down the cramped cobblestone alley. When his charming smile wasn't enough to convince her he took to honesty. 'Because I want to be able to do magic.'

'And what will you use it for?'

'Trickery, deceit, general shenanigans.'

'Kai.' Another few steps and they would have reached the Castle grounds but she took his elbow and pulled him into shadowy side street. 'Magic isn't something that can be used badly without consequence. It comes with a price.'

'Well isn't it lucky we were born into wealth?' He took a budding rose from the basket and tucked it behind her ear.

She picked the rose from where he held it and placed it between them, casting her eyes down to it and his followed. 'Not like that,' As she spoke the rose began to unfurl from the bud, growing before them and he could feel the magic crackling from her- his mouth watering from the taste of her power between them. 'No matter how powerful you become the universe…' when it reached the apex of growth, deep scarlet and scent wafting, suddenly it began to curl back in from the furthest petals in. Losing the red to grey as it rot between her fingers. 'Requires a balance.'

'No good without the bad.' He mumbled, staring at the wilted flower. 'Got it.'

She lifted his chin to meet her eyes, noticing the base morosity. 'No bad without the good either. There's always a light in the darkness. You just have to find it.' Kai felt his lips twitch, the smile not fully forming, and leaned his forehead onto her own, closing his eyes at the contentedness it brought. 'Do you still want to learn? I could convince Grams-'

'No, you…' He traced thumbs over her stomach from his clutch on her hips. 'I want you to be the one to teach me.'

'Okay.' She solidified their agreement by reaching up onto her toes, kissing him with promise.

He was a better student than she anticipated. Very focused with minimal arduous distractions. It made her wonder just how formidable a monarch he would have been and she was filled with the deep sorrow when she realised just how capable he was. He'd had the opportunity to prove himself ripped away. The one thing he was born for taken and given to Lucas. But as focused as he was, she could feel the frustration radiating off him as the feathers refused to even quiver under his palm. Feathers because they were easier than diamonds, and no matter how miffed he looked he appreciated the reasoning.

'Relax…' She kept her voice light, making it apart of the soft breeze around them to focus him better. 'Remember the intention.'

All but a minutes passed before he growled and dropped his hands. 'It isn't working- I can't feel anything. How did you do it? The first time.'

'I just…' She thought back to the first proper spell she cast, all alone on the balcony. 'The first time I cast a spell it didn't work. I got interrupted by Grams.'

'But how did you know you could do magic?'

'I felt it.'

'That's it? You felt it?' He looked irritated but masked it with teasing. 'Like it was a giant burp waiting to happen?'

'Actually yeah. Welling up inside of me until one day I felt the magic wanting to come out.'

He nodded, understanding it a little better now. 'What if I don't have any magic?'

'Ah.' Bonnie nodded this time, moving from crossed legs opposite him onto her knees. 'That's where you're going wrong. You're still doubting yourself.'

'I'm just exploring all logical reasoning behind why I can't even make a feather do it's original purpose.' He huffed, hating how she looked so confident in her own words before they'd even come out. 'How are you so sure I have magic?'

'Because I have a theory.' She looked down, 'I think magic brought us together somehow. And 'if you're a witch then my theory is right.'

'Wow...That is,' he nodded to himself, 'some weak reasoning.'

'Shut up.'

He smirked and began teasing, unwilling to let her almost romantic notion go unpunished, 'I mean I can see the general overall link with magic but to say we were both drawn to each as witches-'

'Alright get it out of your system.' She shook her head as he carried on.

'No it's cute Bon, and I so hope you're right but we maybe barking up the wrong tree.'

Curious at the same time at what she could possibly say to change his mind back, he waited. Her palms reached out flat to him and he laid his own on top of them, recognising the warm hum of magic beneath them and wanting to desperately to claw into them to reach it. But the thought of leaving bloodied trails on her skin made his heart twinge and the tendrils of shame gnaw at him.

'I can feel it too.' She whispered, looking down to the back of his hands like she'd heard every thought running through his mind and still chose to keep the contact between them. 'The magic in you, it's different to mine, but I feel it. That's why I think maybe it's what drew us together in the first place.'

'I thought that was your desperate need to flee and my desperate need to pee?'

Bonnie giggled at the way he quirked his eyebrow when he said it. 'That too. Now come on, close your eyes and try again. Really feel it. You've got magic, I know you do. You just need to realise it too.'

When she tried to move her palm away a deep instinct locked his fingers around her wrists, keeping them there. He felt stronger with her touch and she made no objection.

Focus.

His intention was to make the feathers move. Make them move even a little. Looking at them made it worse, made him angry. They just wouldn't move. They wouldn't move because he didn't have magic. Not yet. He needed to want to move the feathers in order for his magic to actually sprout. Bonnie could do it. Bonnie could lift rocks. God she was so strong and he was equal parts jealous as he was in love with her.

Love?

He brushed the thought aside as something to think about later. But the word hummed, resonating within him, with that feeling that had been growing stronger with every thought of her. She was here with him right now, teaching him magic, knowing he was capable of using it for horrid things. But did she know? Really, she'd never actually seen him do anything terrible. She didn't know about Jeremy. His heart began panging again, as if she could actually read his mind. It wasn't guilt. No, he was relieved Jeremy was dead. But it brought up a whole host of other problems. What if she found out? She'll never forgive you. If the roles were reversed would she have done the same thing? Probably not, her soul was so full of good. No good people. He remembered, loving that the phrase he deeply adored had come from her. Kai thought about his own soul. He thought of his soul in ruby hue. And the more he focused on that the more fortified his belief became. His ruby red soul setting her's aglow. Maybe it was magic that drew them together. Around his fingers he sensed the redolent croon of her magic flowing through her veins and rubbed a thumb over each wrist, craving it like she was a feast. Craving her.

It wasn't until he heard her wince that he opened his eyes to see his palms glowing just as ruby as he was on the inside.

Magic.

He had magic.

The glow intensified the more he believed and he felt it running through himself. The high of knowing he was capable of absolutely anything, the power of it all, had him grinning like a maniac. Until she yanked her hands out of his grip and doubled over, panting. It doused the ecstasy coursing through him with cold regret. He caused that. He knew he had. But he didn't know what he caused until she sat up slowly, placing palms flat against the air.

Nothing happened.

'Kai…' She whispered, trying to hold back the emotions rising in her.

'Bon I…' Her eyes looked past him and surveyed around. Taking note of every single feather floating in the air above them. But it wasn't her doing it. He was the heart of it all. His magic- his magic, surrounded them, like a burnt, off-brand version of her own. But he couldn't find himself caring in the least about how it felt. The result of it was all that mattered to him. His magic It surrounded them, and as he looked at the bead of sweat rolling down her cheek he knew at once, she was the price.

'We need to see Grams.' Bonnie whispered, instinctively flinching back from his reaching arms as the feathers began dropping back to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy *walks onto screen sloshing some chardonay around* So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But listen, the next chapter is going to change the story to and M rating for *cough* smutty *cough* reasons. NOw, if there is overwhelming backlash to this I will rewrite it. But you gotta let me know my dudes


	17. Snap

‘Got to say I’m feeling a little uncomfortable right now.’ His whole body felt like it was buzzing. Singing on the same frequency but on a higher plane. Golden synapses were diffusing throughout him, a supernova in his blood.  
‘And judging by the state of my granddaughter you can bet I don’t care Sheila kept her palms on his cheeks, eyes closed. He lay on the floor of the tent, the cushion Bonnie slipped behind his head supported him comfortably. She still hadn’t recovered fully. It happened little over an hour ago and he desperately hoped the way she kept clutching her wrists and flexing her fingers to search for the lost magic wasn’t permanent. After the initial shock of how much his touch hurt, ike a lot of profane words he didn’t know were in her vocabulary, she still refrained from even letting their shoulders brush as they walked over here.  
The confirmation Sheila was looking for came as she suddenly withdrew her hands with a sharp intake.  
‘What’s the prognosis doctor?’ Kai sat up, taking note of how she managed to scowl even more at him than she already did. Such skill, really.  
‘He’s a siphon.’  
‘Wow, that bad you’re not even addressing me directly.’  
‘What does that mean Grams?’ From over Kai’s shoulder Bonnie tried her best to plead with her grandmother to be nicer to him.  
‘It means you have no magic.’ The blow was softened a little by the fact that she spoke to him straight, that and the knowledge she was completely wrong. Because if the opium in his veins wasnt his own magic then he may as well be dying given how incredible he felt. ‘Not of your own anyway.’  
Now that made sense. ‘Oh.’ His eyes fell on Bonnie who still looked a little confused, the tingle in her wrist from where he touched distracting her slightly.  
‘I literally siphoned the magic from you. I can take it.’ He cleared up for her. ‘But can’t make it myself. Excuse me.’ He kept his voice level, giving nothing away while he headed into the woods to process.   
Understanding that the way he was feeling right now, this euphoric high, would not last drove him to test what they could do in the short amount of time he had it.  
Leaves and twigs in the air around him hovered much higher than the feathers. He watched them, content only for a minute. If he could manipulate the air around him then perhaps another element. Perhaps fire. The mere thought of it was enough to set a few smoking- but not completely aflame. But before he let them get out of control they were doused in small droplets of water and grey steam wafted around him.  
Bonnie was the apparent helping hand as she approached from behind him, feet crunching.  
‘You have my magic for less than two hours and you're already showing off.’  
'What can I say I had a good teacher.’ He watched her settle into the spot in front of him, toes parallel as the stood. ‘Judging by the way you literally rained on my parade I'm guessing your magic is back.’  
'Yup.’ For his illustration she showed him her unharmed wrist. 'Good as new. But I also think it means-’  
'My magic will fade. I know, I came to that conclusion too. Is this what you feel like all the time?’  
He flexed his fingers, already missing the power before it actually ebbed away.   
‘I never really noticed. After a while you get used to it. But having it just suddenly leave me like that it's- it's made me realise just what I was missing. I felt so empty.’   
At that he smiled a grimace. 'This is worse than having no magic at all.’ He declared. ‘I’m a leech.’  
‘You are not a leech.’ She rolled her eyes.   
‘I literally suck out people’s magic-’  
‘Okay so leech-like qualities.’  
‘Thanks. I already feel better.’ He sighed sarcastically.  
‘Good because this way too cold a venue for your pity party.’ She sounded lighthearted and it made it laugh, but she walked a little further from him as they headed back.  
The magic lasted a few hours more and he suspected deep inside that it only lasted as long inside him because he barely used it. Just let it sit and he enjoyed the potential making him feel whole. It took a part of him when it left and he tried not to let it sour his mood. But he became quiet because of it. Bonnie didn't press him at all. Aside from the siphoning earlier he hadn't gone near her. It was his turn to be afraid. Afraid he would cause her pain and afraid he'd never feel as good as her magic made him feel.  
When they went to part ways at the stables she let him go back to his rooms to wallow without complaint.   
But it was once he was inside, under covers and staring at his dark canopy that he realised his mistake. Without the hum of her body near him, magic or no, he felt emptier. He had no magic. He had to remind himself of that when he saw the doorway creak in the dark and her unmistakable silhouette creeping across the floor towards his bed. There was no way he summoned her and yet when he sat up she was there before him climbing onto the mattress.  
‘Careful.’ He warned her as she sat opposite him.   
‘I’m sorry.’ She said. He wanted to ask for what for, knowing that she truly had nothing to be sorry for. Her reassuring voice meant she could only have been apologising for the one thing she couldn’t control. She apologised on behalf of the universe. As if to make up for being so wary earlier she shifted on the covers and he moved with her to allow her to straddle his lap.   
Bonnie lifted her palms up and he felt them move towards him in the midnight of the room: only allowing them the tiniest tremor as she placed them on his neck, drawing him into her. He could take her magic. Feel the euphoria again, all he had to do was want it enough. Was she afraid? Afraid he'd siphon her again. But why was she still touching him them? Surely she should stay away and save herself the pain. Either she was very stupid, he scoffed at the thought or… She was trusting him. Trusting him to not hurt her.   
'You trust me?’ he whispered in disbelief.  
'I trust you.’ She confirmed.  
'Good.’ He cupped a hand around the back of her neck and pushed her gently beneath him, putting his fingers to work unlacing the front of he dress as his lips pressed to her increasing exposed chest and felt the snap between them.


	18. A tale of woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Smut warning. Never was there a chapter of more smut, than this of smut and smutty smut.

Under the pale light of the moon seeping onto her, she didn’t look as dangerous as she was. She hummed in his arms and he liked it. Loved how utterly disarming she looked and how completely relaxed he felt. He was cuddler, to his own shock, and he liked it. He liked her. Like a lot. More than he’d liked anyone else. To the point where he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her. Even in impermanence at the end of their trip. And to that end, he felt a little gutted thinking about it. Like a deer with a knife in its underbelly. So after she snuck out before dawn- no matter how many orgasms later he delayed her, she had to go- he thought about the smart thing to do right now. Cut their pain in half and end things. She could think he was a horrible person who only wanted one thing from her. Let her hate him. It would make her stronger. He would take that hit. But the thought of her thinking he was capable of hurting her even that much twinged at him. In the morning when he woke up alone again, after a dreamless and restful night of sleep, he resolved to do just the opposite. Throwing himself into the relationship with her, no matter the consequences. It was by far the stupidest thing he had done and he couldn’t fathom up even an ounce regret for it.   
Their relationship became a sport of finding each other in spare moments, marking each other with their words or lips. The majority of the time they found each other after the day had ended. It was her idea to have him try to teach her how to cook. But sneaking down into the kitchens- at the aptly chosen witching hour- to learn how, ended with her leaning over the side of the preparation table him pressed deep inside her. One hand rubbed viciously against her clit and the other wrapped firm fingers around her throat pulling her closer to him as he thrust harder each time, whispering words just as scandalous as their position. She almost bit his finger trying not to cry out as she came. The last thing they needed was someone coming to investigate the noise.   
A private tour of her own personal library went from appreciating the vast volumes from foreign lands to seeing how high he could lift her leg while bucking into her, books slamming in the shelves, before it would go no further. He was pleasantly surprised as it rested on his shoulder.   
‘Proficient in ballet.’ She explained the flexibility with a coy smirk.  
Then it became a game of seeing how far they could push each other. She hated it when he went agonisingly slow. When she could feel every ridge draw out and back in a mock rhythm while she writhed. He never went any faster until she begged him for it, until she was clawing at his back.   
Once, up on the roof of the castle, she sat leaning her head back onto his chest as the watched the darkening sky. She was dressed in the shabby clothes of a footman, making it easier for her to sneak away. It was tucked behind the walls of the turret that she realised what he was doing. How he liked to watched her beg for him, and with a lewd grin she moved her fingers down over her leather trousers and began circling. All he could do was tilt his head and watch her play beneath him.   
‘Whatcha doing there Bon’?’  
‘Oh, nothing.’   
His own hand ghosted over her stomach and and rested atop of her fingers.  
‘Mind if I join?’  
She let him move her- for about five seconds, before turning around to straddle him, nipping at the space beneath his ear.  
‘Do you want me?’ Her own hand trailed down his covered chest, dipping beneath the band of his breeches.  
‘Mhm...Always.’ Kai closed his eyes, waiting for the desire to creep in as she sauntered lower. But with stinging abruptness she pulled away.  
‘Then beg.’  
A dark sneer covered his face as her weight left him and she sat on her knees in front of him, realising what she was doing. But he played along. The wolf pretending to be a dog.   
‘Please, Bonster.’  
Her fingers began working agonisingly slowly on her shirt and he found himself suddenly hating the pace which he so loved previously. To his dismay they stopped working altogether and she looked up at him with round eyes. ‘Better than that Malachai.’  
Biting the inside of his cheek her crawled over her, forcing her to lie beneath him. ‘Please,’ he punctuated it with a kiss to her sternum, ‘Bonnie.’  
Her hands slithered down her abdomen to free her bottom half, but there was no move other than that. ‘Third time’s the charm.’ She teased.  
Leaving her with a quick kiss, he moved his head down to her core and brushed light lips over it, careful not to take her just yet. Looking up at her through thick lashes, he asked, ‘Pretty please Bonbon, with cream on top.’  
At the feel of his warm breath caressing her she sighed. Her own fingers parted the lips in front of him and moved deeply, she heard him growl and watched the hunger inside him. ‘I always did like cream.’  
It was all the permission he needed. Her wrapped around the wrist of the offending hand and bringing the fingers dripping with her sex to lick slowly off them and before moving back up to her face and positioning himself at her entrance, and watching her own anticipation building. In truth they’d both been begging really.   
‘Faster.’ And she did her best to make it a command. Who was he to deny the Princess? Feeling her heels digging into his back he pushed into her and nuzzled her little ‘o’ face, drilling harder than he'd done before, knowing she could take it and revelling in how her palm smothered the cries from her mouth as she came.   
The next morning he tried his best not to make eye contact and let slip a grin, as she walked slower than usual.   
That evening he boldly snuck into her room for the first time, sneaking past the guards proved easier than he suspected. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to feel his hands suddenly snaking up her bodice, from behind her. Relieving her of her clothes, leaving sloppy kisses over her back and down onto her behind. Turning around, she watched as he lowered himself onto his knees before her and pushed her legs apart.   
‘Already kneeling before me? I’m not Queen yet.’ She joked, but he savoured the covered confusion on her face, wondering what he could possibly be doing with his mouth so far away from her own, before feeling the tongue she'd come to adore lick right through her folds, the feature to the preview of yesterday. He began lapping tenderly and she whimpered at the new sensation, softer than what she was used to and grateful for the change in pace given their previous exploit.  
She surprised him the next time time, in the empty stables, waiting for him to come down for a morning ride, in an vacant stall at the back. Kissing him fervently and palming his trousers. When he saw her sink down to her knees, smirking devilishly was his was of containing the giddy teenager inside. Gripping the wooden gate as she held him in her soft palm and moved her mouth up his length, he felt himself lean back and sigh but his soul had already ascended.  
Sufficiently clear that his want for her went beyond her body- something he realised every time he watched her orgasm beneath or above him, with an unfamiliar emotion akin to extreme affection blooming throughout him- he decided to hope dearly that Josette would come through.

 

Bonnie left his room near enough dawn that night, not nearly as exhausted as she thought she would be after having him near enough everyday since the first time more than a week ago. She was little sore, but there was part of her that knew having him here, with her, was something temporary that she needed to soak in until she couldn’t one. But it was as if just thinking about that manifested it.   
When the shadow sitting on her bed stirred, waiting for her arrival, she almost split her skin. It definitely wasn't Elena. Elena, whom she had gotten to pretend to be her and sleep in her place should anyone decide to check on her. Elena, who had probably been found out and punished for covering for her. Because now it wasn't Elena sitting on the bed.   
‘What are you doing Bonnie?’ He didn't sound angry, and that was somehow worse. If he wasn't angry it meant he was disappointed. If he was disappointed it meant he had some sort of faith in her. 'Lucas is a nice boy. He's the heir. He's worth something to us.’  
Worth something. It was always about worth with him. ‘Lucas doesn't love me.’  
'IT'S NOT ABOUT LOVE!’ Her father shot towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. The sudden burst of emotion shook her and she clamped her jaw shut in fear.   
‘Your dalliance with the bastard ends today.’ His words were ground out in fury. But through the moonlight he caught a glimpse of his ire-formed features and let go. ‘Lucas will propose and you will accept. We'll accept alliance and you will be known as a great Queen for what she achieved for her Kingdom.’ His final sentiment was meant to make her feel better but his dead tone was the result of tampered embers of rage. She looked past him, holding in anger of her own. This was his true face. The monster that was capable of everything Grams told her.   
'I know what you did to my mother.’ She spat out, unwilling to lift an arm to wipe the angry tears. Let him see the pain he was causing.  
Her new information didn’t seem to surprise him. He expected Grams would have told her at some point then. Did he really care so little? She hugged herself and turned to the window, reneging on the vulnerability she had been so adamant to show earlier.   
'Do you think this is a game Bonnie? This is your real life.’ When she still showed no understanding, not even turning around he switched tactic once more. ‘He’ll die. The boy. All I have to do is write to King Joshua and tell him of his son's exploits. It's treason.’  
That had her eyes back on him. But he didn't like the disbelief in them. How monsterous his reflection felt. But it was familiar.  
'You wouldn't. It would hurt me too.’  
'If you don't marry Lucas then I have nothing to lose.’   
He would let her burn. Her own father. He’d ruin her all for the sake of his pride.


	19. Dear Jo

Josette's letter came as he was getting ready. Lucas yelled his name from out in the living area, ready to open the letter should his brother not grab in time. Luckily he was fast and Lucas was too subdued to fight him on this.

'It's Jo's handwriting.’ Lucas said, defending his violation. 'What could she have to say to you that she wouldn't want both of us to know?’

'I’ll be finding out, won’t I?.’ Kai retreated to his room, ripping it open and scanning the contents as quickly as he could.

 

_ Dear Kai, _

_ Give my warmest greetings to Luke- _

 

Ugh. Pass.

 

If _ what you say is true and Lucas truly doesn't mind then I think I can help convince father to let you marry her. He’s been in two minds about it anyway.  _

 

Of course he would, Kai was the better choice. He could reap all the benefits of this Kingdom for his own without having to worry about the messy integration that came when two monarch's married. 

 

_ Just don't do anything stupid. Tell Lucas to avoid a formal extension of marriage until you're both home so we can discuss it. _

 

A little insulting she thought _ he  _ was the one likely to do something stupid, but he forgave it.

 

_ All my love, _

_ Jo _

 

And then there was her official seal as if he didn't also know his twin sister's handwriting. For all the crap he gave her, sometimes, Jo could be very useful. He shoved the letter in Lucas’ face, waiting for him to read it as slowly as expected. If that wasn't enough he still didn’t quite understand and looked up at Kai expectantly.

‘You won’t have to marry her.’ He intoned. 

‘Oh.’ Was all Lucas managed to sputter. ‘Thank god.’ Lucas left for another meeting with the King- probably on more political talk- and then he’d see his brother at breakfast. There was no pressure to propose an alliance at the meeting now they had Jo on their side.

It was with a incredibly light heart that he went down to breakfast. The fact that Both Lady Gilbert and Lady Forbes were on either side of Bonnie and there was no room for him  to sit even close enough to hear her voice wasn’t enough to dampen his spirits. He’d have her all to himself soon enough. But when he sat down beside Lord Saltzman, the only chair available, he found himself tested.

‘I trust you’re feeling much better.’ Saltzman began.

‘Much.’ His excuse for not being present for the agriculture tour yesterday was that he was ill. Bonnie’s was that she had matters of the court to attend to and her two Ladies in waiting would swear under torture that they were with her the whole time. 

‘Good.’

He hoped that would be the end of their small talk, he was more than happy to sit in silence. ‘Only I went to pay you a visit and you weren’t in your chambers.’

Or not.

‘I went for a walk. Fresh air is great for good health.’ He grinned, daring him to continue with the inquisition, knowing he’d be disappointed. ‘But I apologise for missing you. Nothing important I hope?’

‘Oh no, not really.’ Lord Saltzman stabbed at the meat on his plate and began to chew. ‘I wanted to confirm some arrangements for tonight.’

‘What’s tonight.’ Kai regret asking, rather than just pretending he knew, when he saw the small look of triumph float through his eyes. Which meant the next thing he was about to say was going to blow.

‘For your leaving Ball. The King wanted to see to it that you weren’t in need of anything.’

Bull. The King wanted to make sure Lucas was without need. He couldn’t give two figs about Kai. Which meant Alaric had just been snooping. An instinct within him told him that the man probably knew how oblivious Kai was the the change of their plans.

‘Isn’t that next week? Doing it tonight would be too early.’His question gave way to just how oblivious he really was and Lord Saltzman was enjoying every part of this. 

‘It’s been moved up, since you and your brother are leaving tomorrow morning now. I’m sure Prince Lucas was going to tell you soon. Forgive me if I’ve overstepped.’

No. He wanted to reply. No, they weren’t leaving yet. Three weeks. They were meant to have three weeks together. There was still a whole five days remaining. But if he did say that, he’d give way to just how uninformed he was and give Lord Saltzman the satisfaction.

‘I’m sure it slipped his mind.’ He replied mechanically, turning back around and making it obvious they were no longer going to converse. Lord Saltzman didn’t want to anyway, he’d done what he intended.

It was fine.

The food on his plate remained untouched, afraid it would fall into the pit that had opened up in his stomach, he left the hall quietly and managed to catch his brother in the hallway outside. The instinct to hurl him into a wall was forced dormant and he resigned himself to passive aggressive body language instead.

‘Why does Lord Salty seem to think we’re leaving today?’

‘Not today, tomorrow.’ Lucas wasn’t even paying him the courtesy to act like he didn’t know either. It was huge decision made without factoring him in. And while he was used to that from their father- he wouldn’t be on this trip if he wasnt- he hadn’t expected it from Lucas. ‘Dad sent a letter. He wants us both home as soon as possible.’

To his credit, Lucas looked just as bitter about the decision as he felt. Orders from their father. It must have meant Jo had already spoken to him. He wanted them to return home which was a good sign. Cutting the trip short meant Lucas couldn’t possibly be expected to propose. Kai tilted his head as he thought. The anger at his brother was still there but logic was winning him over. This was in his favour. ‘Well whatever dear old dad wants.’ But before he brushed past his sibling he had the forethought to check, ‘Is there anything else you’ve conveniently forgotten to tell me?’

Lucas swallowed, looking him dead in the eye. ‘No.’ Before taking the initiative to walk himself away. He was very clearly lying. Probably something to do with him and Shane and how he suddenly realised he had awful taste in men. Shrugging to himself he decided to head back to his room. If this really was his last night with Bonnie for a while he wanted to make it memorable. Still tucked into the wooden rungs under the bed, Kai got to his knees and pulled out the green tome to continue studying. They had so many in the gypsy camp he doubted they would miss one.

 

Bonnie couldn’t find him. If he was in his room then she no chance of seeing him during the daytime no matter how desperately she wanted to. She couldn’t risk sending a message through the servants anymore. Her father knew and she was so sure the leak came from that area.

Jeremy.

What if Jeremy was the one who told?

No. He wouldn’t do that to her, no  matter what. But when she walked into the kitchens that afternoon she ignored all the eyes turning to her, hell bent on finding out. And Jeremy may not have been the one who told but he’d definitely be able to help her find out. Tyler, her father’s manservant, was sitting and enjoying his sandwich, only to put it down quickly as her saw her approach. 

‘Your majesty-’

‘Cut the crap Ty,’ She tried her best to look imposing. If anyone was going to know where Jeremy had gone it would be his best friend. But if anyone was also going to keep that information tight lipped, it would be his best friend. ‘I need to send Jeremy a message.’

Tyler widened his eyes at the mention of Jeremy, suddenly less confused and more animated once he understood why she was here. ‘You and me both. Last I heard he left.’

‘Yeah I know, he got passage on a ship- Tyler didn’t he leave you the ship name? His destination? A way to send him letters. Any letters  _ from _ him?’

‘I didn’t even get a goodbye.’

‘What? But he wanted you to have all of his things.’ She recalled from the letter, telling Elena to inform Tyler rather than having to leave her bed the morning after she found out. 

‘I know I’m as baffled as y-’

‘There you are!’ Elena appeared from the kitchen doorway, unfazed by how the steam from all the boiling pots and the clashing of the workers made the room far too hot. Caroline beside her was already starting to redden. Both girls maneuvered through people, undisturbed by their appearance, to make it to the bench. 

‘You’ve got to get ready!’ Caroline gestured to the door with frustrated panic.

‘For wha-’

‘The Ball.’ Anticipating the question, Elena slipped her hand in Bonnie’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The tenderness of that only meant she was empathising for what was about to come. ‘Their leaving Ball. Apparently King Joshua summoned them back.’ 

‘You’re definitely not getting a proposal.’ Caroline looked sad by the prospect of that but Bonnie’s heart lifted a little. Until she remembered that meant Kai would be gone by tomorrow evening, and who knew when they’d see eachother again. With the gravity of a planet her heart hit the floor of her chest.


	20. Faust

Ruby. She’d chosen to wear ruby. He knew it was conscious choice. From the way her eyes lingered on his and she smiled- too sad to be coy, he knew she did it for him.

Lucas wasn’t going to propose to Bonnie anymore. They’d follow Jo’s orders and leave with a show of faith. Then he’d be able to give his own proposal. If all went well they could be married within the month and he’d be back here. This wasn’t a permanent goodbye. They were going to see each other soon. So why did he feel like the floor opened up and swallowed him whole the moment he saw her. The only feeling that went hand in hand with the great beating of his heart. And she was the only person he wanted to focus on. In his pocket he thumbed the smooth moonstone, feeling it’s tingle of magic. It was a stilted, preserved version, not the fiesty, live one that was Bonnie’s magic but it would work.He knew it would. It had too. He waited for the moment she had to look away from him, her attention taken by courtiers. Closing his eyes he headed to a quiet corner of the populated hall and focused on drowning it out.

  
  


Bonnie felt the pressure on her wrist before she saw it start to move around of its own accord as if pulled behind her.

‘Uh, excuse me.’ She whispered to Elena, heading over to the other side of the room rather than having all eyes focus on her.  Throughout the while her arm still felt held while having nothing visibly around it. She could flex and move it but there was always that tugging. Until suddenly she felt something warm and soft brush against her ear. The prelude before she saw the hand around her wrist and felt his familiar cheek against her own, arms wrapped around her waist.

‘Kai! What are-’

‘Relax Bonster no one can see us.  Learnt a cloaking spell, borrowed the magic from the moonstone- FYI without it it’s just a lump of rock and totally loses the twinkle- and now here we are. Figured we could slip up to the roof for a moment alone with no one to see us and then sneak back before we’re missed.’

She stopped herself from grinning at the thought of how clever his plan was. Elegant yet simple. Sneak away and get back in time so no one suspected a thing. And even if they did, they’d never see them both leave together, nor would they know where they went. And when the two miraculously appeared like they’d always been here, nobody would even think to suggest magic.

So she slid her palm over his, following him out into the darkened and quiet corridors and up to the roof. 

‘You’re leaving.’ She lamented, when he shut the door behind them and came round to face her.

‘And does that make you sad?’ He forewent the polite distance to leave between them and had his nose touching the tip of hers and palms curled around her middle.

‘I  _ was _ just warming up to you.’ She wrapped her hands around his neck.

‘Just warming up?’ Kai gripped the sides of her waist. ‘I’d say you’re definitely hot for me.’

She shifted on her feet and he followed, both of them swaying to the silent rhythm of the night.

‘I’m going to miss you.’

Her sudden deviation from their flirty banter moved him and he leaned his forehead onto hers, looking down on her sad eyes. ‘I’ll see you again.’ He could miss her, he was used to pain. But the thought of her feeling the same agony made it all worse. Promising they would be re-united made him hope to ease some of it. The magic of the moonstone chose that solemn moment to ebb away and had anyone been on the vacant roof they would have seen the two. But they didn’t have to worry about that right now. Right now their worry came in the form of the tiniest drop of water falling on the back of his head. The next one hit Bonnie’s eyebrow and then after that they came in such quick succession he couldn’t mark their landings.

Rain on their parade.

Irony was a bitch.

‘We should go back inside,’ She made her voice louder to compete with the crackling of thunder. He could fix this, so easily. 

‘I can fix this.’ He repeated aloud, already thinking of how while Bonnie waited for him to meet her at the conclusion she’d already reached. All he needed was magic. Bonnie had some, so much it was just oozing out of her. More than a thousand moonstones together. He wanted her magic, to use the touch on her waist to siphon it into himself. But that would hurt her. If there was a way to take it without making it hurt…

‘Kai...’

He looked down at her in cold fear, expecting to see her in pain having accidentally siphoned. His hands glowed and he felt her magic flood his system but there was no pain on her face in fact… She looked a little like she was enjoying it with the innocence of discovery on her face. 

‘I’m letting you to take it, I think. It’s why it’s not hurting.’ She concluded, wondering about the lack of pain as much as he was. There was no resistance. Not like the first time. The accidental time it felt like he was yanking concrete from a brick wall. Now though, she kept her fingers on his wrists to keep him in place. She was  _ giving _ it to him. When he felt like he had more than enough for the situation he relaxed himself and let her stumble into him before quickly righting herself.

‘Are you okay?’ Maybe she had been in pain but refused to show it. ‘Feeling empty?’

‘Not empty, just a little light headed. Where did you learn to siphon without it hurting?’ She asked and he found himself revlieved. 

No, there had been no pain. ‘Just now.’ He confessed. She looked like she was going to bring up their return to the ball again as they stood under the rain but he closed his eyes before she could, focusing on the sound of the rain drops like he practiced. Now he actually had magic to use, the theory he’d been learning was much more applicable. 

‘ _ Nolite Ergo.’ _ He whispered.

Bonnie’s little gasp drew his cocky smirk. He knew it had worked before he even opened his eyes. The rain around them still pounded but the the droplets aimed for them directly seemed to still just before they landed. Couple with the lightning in the sky it was jarring in its beauty.

‘Where did you learn to do that?’ 

‘From a grimoire I borrowed from the Gypsy’s- don’t worry they had spares.’

She disapproved, that was obvious. But she was also aware that it was probably the only Grimoire he’d ever have. 

‘Now, Princess, can I have this dance?’ He took her without waiting for the reply and she allowed him to twirl her around her roof. Watching the raindrops still for them and fall once they were away. 

  
  


No one noticed them leaving and no one noticed them come back. They’d never actually seen them go towards the door and there was so many people it was assumed they were both just off mingling. Only Elena gave her a furrowed brow when she turned around from speaking to Lady Jenna to find Bonnie standing in front of her- exactly where she hadn’t been a second ago. But she thought nothing of it and linked arms with the Princess guiding them back to their seats side by side for the beginning of the feast. Lucas sat to right side of her, Kai on his other side so she could speak to him without suspicion. The majority of the feast was Lucas commenting on how much he enjoyed the trip. Even though she knew it was obligatory the genuinity with which he said it was overwhelming. She was struck by just how different her life was right now compared to before they came and felt the bitter longing for them both to stay some more. The only distraction from the pain of impending parting came when her father’s glass clinked for silence.

‘Ladies and Gentleman! Esteemed friends may I have your ear.’ He stood with a wide smile and she rolled her eyes as the hall quietened down for  him. ‘I would like to say,’ this was addressed at the two Prince’s and Kai caught the malice behind the smile aimed particularly at him. ‘I would just like to say on Behalf of myself and my kingdom how privileged we feel to have hosted you both and sincerely hope the impression you have of our little Empire is great.’ 

Lucas lifted his own Goblet with a smile that seemed a little too forced ‘The very greatest.’

King Rudy continued. ‘Indeed. And with that in mind, I would like to announce Prince Lucas’ engagement to our very own Princess.’

All of sudden the room was filled with reverberating applause. It was something good judging by how happy everyone sounded? From what she thought she heard it didn’t seem like good news. But it couldn’t have been that. Yes, her father had told her Lucas was going to propose. But Kai said he wasn't and Caroline… she seemed so sure. There was the matter of their early departure as well- Sure she hadn’t actually managed to confirm it wasn't going to happen but from all the information she heard after the fact she assumed it wasn't. By then why was everyone looking at her like that. Why was Lucas taking her hand and holding it up. What was that heavy object he was pressing onto it.

A ring?

He got her a ring?

He knew what was going on. 

In her panic she saw him kiss her hand, happily on the outset and whisper between them ‘I’m sorry.’ Kissing her dropped cheeks he spoke. ‘We have no choice in this.’


	21. Furious

All chaos broke loose in her mind. No more confusion. Just the urge to murder wriggling inside her. To make someone’s blood boil. She was already up and following her father out of the doors like he was fleeing from her. He took refuge in his study and was already sitting when she stormed in. Trying to look expectant, as if it would deter her. 

‘WHAT THE HELL?’ She screamed, unable to form a  coherent sentence.

‘I told you what was happening, why are you acting like this is a shock.’ His voice was so level she wanted to smack it off course.

‘I’m not doing it.’ She slammed her hands onto his desk. Everything had only ever been in theory and now it was happening, the one thing she never wanted to, she felt like a stone weight was dropping slowly onto her. At any point soon she’d be holding to whole thing on her shoulders and before that happened she wanted to do her best to cast it off.

‘Then the boy you love will die. Is that really something you want?’

‘I don’t believe you. I’m calling your bluff.’

‘Fine.’ From inside a draw he pulled out a pre-sealed letter, ringing a bell to summon a messenger. Before her very eyes he took it with the instructions to send it to King Joshua and she felt the dread. 

He wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

He acted tough but her was her father, not a monster.

She felt her feet running before her mind caught up and she was bolting after the messenger who managed to stride a whole floor down before she yanked his shoulder.

‘The King changed his mind give me the letter.’ She jerked it from his hands before he gave it to her and ordered him away with a barked ‘Leave!’ as she ripped it open.

She was aware she wasn’t being very nice, especially as it wasn’t his fault. But as her eyes skimmed each traitorous line of the letter, outing every detail to Kai’s father, she felt her heart fall apart. He’d die for this. 

Bonnie felt her own magic humming closer to her and Kai rounded the corner, spotting the tears in her eyes before she could quickly hide them. As he approached she saw the same  weight in his eyes just as she felt her own start to land. ‘I’m marrying Lucas. That’s all there is to it.’ 

‘No, my father will-’

‘He won’t and besides,’ Her face was a cool mask now. ‘We were only ever temporary Kai. Lucas is the one I want to marry. He’s the heir.’ It was as if she ran through a list of generic things to say to get him to hate her, but she said it so convincingly he prayed she’d just gotten better at lying. 

‘Bonnie, I l-’

She put up a hand, not even a modicum of sympathy. ‘Please, don’t say it. I won’t say it back. I don’t love you Kai.’

Crinkling a bit of paper in her palm to distract from how her insides were folding over,  she headed back towards the staircase she came from, walking too graceful for someone who was feeling the exact way he was. So she’d figured out how to lie. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t see through it. Something had to be done and he wasn’t one to give up at the first hurdle. Numbly he began hurrying to his own room, trying to find Lucas to help make sense of it all, while she shoved the door to her father’s study open once more.

King Rudy hadn’t moved, anticipating her return. ‘It’s for the best sweetie. You’ll see.’

She nodded, biting her lip as the quiet tears streamed down her cheek. ‘I will never forgive you.’ In the air she left the promise that even mortality wouldn’t redeem him in her eyes. But the King didn’t care, he nodded, knowing the punishment for his familial  crime.

‘So be it.’

Bonnie left him in the darkness and drifted back to her room, feeling Elena and Caroline at her side at some point, helping her into bed.

 

 

‘Do you think _I_ _want_ this?’ Lucas was shoving things into his duffel bag like the servants weren’t just going to repack it for him anyway. ‘Her dad threatened me with the exact same thing she did but in the opposite direction of _her_ terms- so I’m following the threat with the most power now, by default the King- and I’ve already had a crappy week with everyone threatening me okay?’

He punctuated his dramatics by smacking a horridly folded tunic onto the stone floor and stepping back, running a hand through his sandy hair and trying not to cry. D-Did he want a hug? He looked like he did. Too bad. Kai shrugged and left his room, heading for the stables.

Okay so having Lucas back out and father support him wasn’t an option right now. He didn’t know what to do right now. It was pitch black outside and he took in a healthy lungful of cold ocean air to try and clear his mind. It helped wash out the unimportant things at least. Her lingering magic embraced his veins, entwining every cell and it was her presence held inside him. Somehow he felt that even after the magic finally ebbed away the feeling would stay with him. He wanted her more than was fair for the universe to lay down into a single person. So something had to be done. The world was vast there had to be infinite solutions to a problem as small as his brother. Murder was  at the forefront of his mind. But that would raise too many questions, he’d need to be above reproach if he was ever to do that and there was no point in it while his father was still alive. Murder of King Rudy, however, was not completely off the table. Given that he wasnt quite sure how Bonnie would feel about it, he’d hold off for now. He’d wait until they could talk about it, and discuss it further. There was a dark humour at how particularly romantic he found the idea of them plotting their first murder together. He’d been far to distracted because by the time he heard the rustling behind him it had already been going on for the last few minutes of his gander through the woods. Enough time for the men to surround him in the darkness with their weapons drawn and waiting. His magic was already alarmed like goosebumps on a second skin. The first three came at him all together..

‘Incedia.’ And they were lit up like torches illuminating three others behind the trees. The fearsome second wave was screaming as he twisted his fingers in the air, cracking bones sounding around him.  _ Bonnie felt like this the whole time _ , he reminded himself. Revelling in how easy it had been. Another guard crept out of a dark patch and reared towards him with a spear, he had to step out of the way a little as he struggled to throw this one back against the tree with a muttered ‘motus’. The final person forwent any weaponry and straight up charged at him. Kai used the final scrapings of Bonnie’s magic in him to focus on making the man bleed. Blood came out of his nose, spurtings as the man sank down to his knees and collapsed. Good job too. He had no  magic left. He looked around at them, there were no shields identifying them from any Kingdom. So Rudy was trying to kill him without starting a war. Assassins sent to do the job he’d later blame on highwaymen. Unfortunately for him his future son in law was not dead and was pretty damn pissed again. Which meant murder time for the King it was, Bonnie would just have to deal with-

‘Agh,’ He heard the jaw clicking behind him and the foreign accent sigh as if woken from a deep sleep, ‘All done with your fun?’

Kai turned slowly to see the assassin he’d given a aneurysm to sitting back up on his knees. With utter disbelief and anger that he dared resurrect himself Kai strode over to him and launched a punch. Magic or not he was still formidable, and the man was knocked to the dirt spitting blood. Just as Kai reach for a nearby rock fingers suddenly clenched around his neck and he was shoved back against a tree. 

‘That was rude.’ The man snarled. He stared with such an intensity that was deliberate as he spoke. ‘You’re going to stop struggling and do everything I say.’ Immediately Kai felt his muscles sag as he obeyed. 

‘What the hell are you?’ His voice could still come out aggressive.

‘Oh good. The magic’s left your system.’ The man took the reprieve to step back and rub his jaw. But where there should have been a freshly forming bruise there was undisturbed skin. ‘Relax mate, I’m not here to kill you. I’m just the delivery boy. It’s the higher up that wants to talk.’ Kai considered telling him to shove it several different ways and try to punch him. But he was sure that would yield nothing. He wasn't here to kill him but something told the Prince it didn’t cover leaving him completely unharmed.

So he grimaced and answered. ‘Take me to your leader.’

‘Will do. Oh, and Uh.’ He turned on the intense stare again. ‘’Hush up.’

 

 

Goddamn Rudy. Of course he wasn’t going to let Kai wonder around with his daughter’s heart. Not while he’d already married her off to his brother.

‘Where is she?’ Rudy asked, completely ignoring Kai as he was steered into the room by his shoulder and plopped into a chair. In the on next to it the corpse assassin sat, crossing his legs leisurely.

‘Far away from here. Said she didn’t want her prints on this in anyway. Reckons it’s unforgivable.’

‘Typical.’ Rudy snorted, shaking his head. ‘She provided the tools but doesn’t want to see them used.’

‘Not sure how I feel about being called a tool mate.’

Glossing over his complaint the King continued, ‘You’re here to fix your mistake.’ He looked expectantly at Kai and waited for his reply. When he didn’t say anything the man beside him took his cue.

‘Sorry my fault.’ He turned Kai’s shoulder to have him look at him without standing. Kai felt the urge welling up inside him to swear the minute he received his voice back, curse them both into hell. But his words would have to be wiser than that. Survive this meeting long enough and then he’d find some magic, come back and kill them both.

‘Wait.’ Rudy said, the man hesitated. ‘This will be easier if he’s honest.’

‘You will answer the King’s questions honestly.’ Said the stranger and Kai felt compelled to follow.

‘What do you know about my daughter?’ King Rudy asked.

It was a broad question. One Kai could have answered in a thousand different ways. Each of them technically honest. He knew she had magic. Telling her father she was a witch would end disastrously. So he answered him the only way that was guaranteed to get him to stop talking before he managed to reveal that fact.

‘I know she’s got four freckles on her back. Her nose gets a little wrinkle whenever she’s concentrating. She hates the colour white- we once argued for an hour over whether it really was a colour and I still maintain that it is-, and she’s incredibly formidable-’

‘Enough.’ The King dropped a heavy hand onto the surface of his desk. ‘You’re absolutely ridiculous. Do you know how much it pains me that  _ you _ are the entire reason my Kingdom may be in jeopardy. I didn’t even mind it so much when she had the tryst with the Stable boy. At least he wasnt half as annoying as you-’

At the mention of Jeremy Kai couldn’t help but grimace, but the King took it in his stride.

‘How did you get her to fall in love with you? How did she allow herself to be so manipulated? No matter how much I worry about her I always felt safe in the knowledge that she was somewhat clever. But to know that she let herself fall in love with you makes me question everything.’

Despite the situation he was in, the severity of it, he felt his chest lighten a little at hearing Bonnie loved him. ‘Did she say she loved me or  _ like  _ like me, because there’s a very big distinction and I need to know those actual words came out of her mouth-’

‘ _ How? _ ’ The King said, to reiterate the questions he’d asked that’d been lost in his monologue.

Kai sat up straighter, involuntarily, as he felt the truth being pulled out from him. ‘I didn’t plan on any of this happening. When I first saw her I thought she was a servant and she thought the same of me. I never manipulated her into falling in love with me.’

There was a beat and the King waited, leaning forward to take a better measure of Kai. ‘Are you saying this is genuine?’

‘Yes.’ That was all the compulsion required him to say but he went on of his own accord. ‘I love her.’ It was the only time he’d said the words aloud and she wasn’t around to hear it. ‘And I think my father would support a marriage between us. It could bring your Kingdom the same prosperity as an alliance with Lucas. More even.’

Rudy sat back again, taking in how sincere Kai had become. ‘You genuinely do believe that, that’s the sad part. My boy, have you never wondered why King Joshua sent you on this trip? It was the cost of a marriage between Lucas and Bonnie. You were supposed to die on your way back home. Your carriage was meant to be attacked by bandits. It was the best way to dispose of you without having anyone revolt over your death. An accident far away from prying eyes.’

He knew his father wasn’t fond of him. He knew that his life was a threat to Lucas’ reign. He knew that his death would mean a more peaceful transfer of power. He knew all these things but he’d never considered that his father would ever have him killed. Why not? It was just good business to do so. Kai felt his throat begin to close up, too hoarse to find his voice.

‘But now if you died it would just make you a martyr. Bonnie would never get over it- especially if this is a genuine as you’ve lead me to believe.. Despite what you may think I don’t want my daughter to suffer through the pain of a dead loved one.’

‘Did-’ Kai swallowed hard. ‘Did my father really want me dead?’

Rudy ignored him, turning to their third guest who’d watched the exchange silently. Any sympathy he was feeling for the Prince was masked. ‘Talking to him isn’t getting us anywhere. Find out what he knows about Bonnie. Anything that we need to fix.’ 

‘Don’t speak.’ The stranger ordered. At the sudden pressure on his shoulder he felt his mind being abruptly being ripped into and his memories pulled forward. Memories of her. The first time they met, her voice before he’d even seen her that night drew him in and they clicked the moment he turned around. Seeing her around again only  strengthened the feeling; dancing at the feast; meeting in the stables; lessons in the woods; nights in his room; all of it was exposed, on display for a foreign entity to examine. 

‘I can see what needs to be done if that’s what you mean.’ The words signified an even abrupter end to the peculiar torture and the man sat back. Panting in his chair, Kai tried not to heaved, drained. He felt the cold sweat collecting on his forehead as the two men talked over him. ‘For what’s it’s worth he really does love her.’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Rudy replied.

‘Would it be so bad if they got married?’

‘Yes dammit.’ The King dragged a defeated hand over his face. ‘He’s not good enough for her, I can see it in his eyes. He would hurt her eventually. He’s that kind of walking tragedy. Now follow your orders and wipe him.’ At the mention of wiping him Kai felt like he could almost break the spell casting silence. He blood burned within him as his muscles competed against each other leaving him stranded. This man managed to convince him to stay quiet and come with him. He was able to manipulate minds. Manipulating him to forget Bonnie wasn’t completely out of reach. He felt himself mentally turning and kept trying to twist free of invisible bonds, resulting in swaying vision.

‘Sorry about this mate, I really am.’ 

No. No. No.

This was worse than death. This was death living. Bonnie was the thing he cared most and to completely forget that would be like murdering a part of himself. Dying alongside the memory of her. He didn’t beg, he was a Prince. But he pleaded through desperate eyes. 

‘You’re going to forget you ever loved Princess Bonnie.’ He felt the words wriggling into his skull and begin chipping away at the memories in his mind. ‘Forget this meeting ever happened and everything you learned. You’re going to go home tomorrow without a shred of pain at leaving this place.’ Deep within himself he felt some relief at knowing there would be no pain, and in the depths he felt cowardice at the thought. The influence broke off his mind as he was released, leaving shards wedged into his brain.

‘You can tell Sheila she’s free to return to the castle.’ King Rudy looked at the Prince’s glazed over eyes as his thoughts began rewiring to fit his new reality.  ‘Thank you, Enzo.’

‘Just doing my job.’ Enzo replied without enthusiasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhe  
> Re-ali-tea on Tumblr for those who were asking. Feel free to hit me up


	22. Spin, Doctor, Spin

Kai lifted his head from the pillow, nursing the buzz that reverberated around his skull as he struggled to organise his disjointed thoughts. Yesterday...Lucas announced his engagement which meant they were able to leave this godforsaken Kingdom behind. As much as he had fun- had he had fun? He thought he did, a general feeling, but couldn’t quite pinpoint the fun parts yet. His mind settled but there was a slight pressure to it. Not enough to annoy him unless he really focused on the squeeze. As soon as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress, pressing feet to cold stone floor, he forgot about it; already accepting it’s permanence like an extra limb. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings, most of the objects had been packed last night, stowed into trunks. But to the side of the bed, sitting neatly on the nightstand, was a box. A box that definitely did not belong to him. He picked it up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and opened it.

A pale pink crystal, smoother than stone, lay cradled on purple velvet in the middle of a box. 

Moonstone.

It was a moonstone.

But not his. He had one too but he used up the magic inside.  He used it to to- to 

Magic. He used it to take it’s magic and he could use this one too. There was this silhouette in the back of his mind the whole while he thought, but it stayed in his subconscious. He snapped the lid closed, grateful to have a spare bit of magic and wondering at who the sender was, before getting ready and forgetting about it already. 

‘Wakey wakey brother.’ He sauntered into Lucas’ room, ignoring the two lumps in the bed as he drew back the curtains. ‘We’re leaving in less than an hour.’ And left, starting to direct the entering servants of what to take and which carriage it went it. Obviously they’d keep essentials with themselves. 

Lucas came out five minutes later, face upturned in a pout. ‘Why are you so chirpy all of a sudden?’ He mumbled. 

In his hand, Kai held the one thing he wasn’t  letting get packed away. A book,  _ The Prince _ it read. Something he’d gotten as a gift from the Kingdom as he recalled. 

‘Because we’re leaving.’ 

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion. ‘You’re not mad about the engagement?’

‘If it gets me out of here then why would I care?’

‘Because of your feelings for Bonnie?’

‘My feelings?’ The tiny pressure he was learning to ignore began thumping against his skull. Bonnie… the Princess... 

He felt nothing towards her. Ambivalence maybe, it was as best as he could do. His own brother got luke warm ambiguity on good days. ‘Why would I be mad? It’ll be great for the Kingdom.’

His brother took a moment to just stare at him, weighing up what he knew about his brother with the words coming out his mouth. There was no looking past just how undisturbed Kai looked. That and how little he already thought of him led Lucas to the following conclusion. ‘Wow. You really are a heartless bastard.’ He walked away, shaking his head with disgust and Kai felt no inclination to understand that conversation any better, the pressure began to recede again.

Their final breakfast was brimming with tension that he couldn’t quite place the reason for. Lucas completely mute on one side and Shane on the other. The King, for reasons unknown, decided to actually make conversation with him after not speaking more than two words to him the whole trip.

‘I hope you enjoyed your stay.’

‘Thoroughly. I hope we were adequate guests.’ He added out of politeness. 

Seemingly placated by his response the King nodded and that was that for the conversation portion. 

After breakfast they had the whole royal court outside near the carriages to extend their farewells and the and the Princess her father were at the forefront. Odd since the Princess hadn’t even managed to come to breakfast. A fact that, on instinct, irritate him a little until he remembered it shouldn’t. Lucas made a show of kissing her hand and by rights she should have at least been smiling. She got what she wanted, a proposal from a rich Prince. When it came to his turn she gave him the blankest stare he’d ever seen and somewhere inside he was offended for reasons he didn’t quite understand. Did she look at everyone like that? 

‘I guess I’ll be seeing you in white next Princess. Congratulations on the engagement.’

What was meant to be gentle banter seemed to horrify her when she understood his meaning. He leant down to give her knuckles a feathery kiss out of duty and  came up to see nostalgic eyes downcast on his. Just a look for anyone else who caught it, but for some reason it pulled at him when he righted himself. She fortified herself before anyone  other than he noticed. Her father’s goodbye was just as cold and he started to remember why he was in such a hurry to leave. They took their places inside the carriage after goodbye and with a quick tap to the roof of the transport they began jostling. From his small window Kai watched the retreating form of the morose Princess, rubbing his chest to calm the onset of heartburn.

 

He slept for most of the journey. They passed through the forest road to leave, the way they came, and he remembered something about going into it at some point. How the stars managed to seep through the scattered branches, and the sun bathed through during the day. After that the memory went fuzzy and the tiny pressure on his mind cradled him into sleeping. Shane and Lucas weren’t speaking to disturb him like their journey to. Just the odd remark about their location and sullen stares across at each other.

‘Look alive we’re home.’ Was the longest sentence Lucas spoke to Shane and it was shared with Kai too. They rode into the grey courtyard and waiting to greet them were their family members in order of importance. Father at the head, his dear stepmother used to stand beside him until she died. Consumption. Such a terrible disease.  Now his respective siblings followed, six in total, and right at the back was Josette, stood with her arm linked in Olivia’s as if she wasn’t a usurper. Honestly if she wasn’t his only directly related family member he’d think she was a moron. But she had his DNA, intelligence must have been hidden inside her somewhere.  _ That was catty, _ he chided himself. Josette’s sudden presence seemed to bring it out in him. He was angry at her without understanding why. And before he could seek to understand the emotion further it disappeared. 

They had the usual greeting, pretending they all missed each other. By  _ they _ he meant Lucas and the family. Father didn’t even pretend and it stung a little to see Lucas embraced warmly and everyone turning away before he even stepped out of the coach. Not even Jo hung back.

Private dinners were something he missed terribly. Instead of dining with half the court it was just  _ the family. _ So ordinary it was amusing. Joey was chattering away like usual, some story about a harlequin that was actually turning out to be rather amusing, but father was quiet. And he looked as if he didn’t really care about what his son was saying. Shocking since Joey was his favourite. Not hard, the kid was adorably sweet when he wanted to be. There was something else playing on his mind and Kai was sure he knew what it was but it was escaping him. He’d figure out later if it was important. And sure enough after dinner Josette ushered him into one of the drawing rooms.

‘I’m sorry, I really tried. I did I swear, but father- he was being unreasonable. And now he thinks we’re going to start a coup from what I’ve heard.’

‘Josette calm down.’ He placed a mechanical hand on her shoulder. ‘What are you talking about, and I advise you to use small words because I have the worst headache from trying to figure out Joey’s clown story.’

‘Your marriage to the Princess. Dad wouldn’t go for it. He said it would put too much power in your hands and he knew exactly how it would end.’

He wanted to marry the Princess? He’d even gone as far as writing to Josette about it.

Oh yes, he remembered. A pure power move, his mind told him, overwriting any feelings that wanted to bubble to the surface until he was empty in his response.  ‘Don’t worry about, I’ll get over it.’

‘Really? But Kai it sounded like you love her.’ Jo looked sincere in her apology, reminding Kai of how he felt made her feel guiltier in her let down. She’d never known her brother to be in love, reading his letter about how strongly he felt stayed with her. But for him to suddenly be okay with the refusal... to not even have the courtesy to look a little heartbroken, to show his twin how he felt, maybe their father had a point. ‘Unless dad was right and this was all just some,’ Jo was already shaking her head and backing towards the door ‘big power move. Is it true? Are you planning some sort of coup?’ When he didn’t reply she looked almost hysterical. ‘That is sick- that girl- you manipulated that poor girl into wanting to marry you- that’s disgustingly heartless.’

What was it with people calling him heartless recently? It wasn't his fault if they were misinterpreting him. She was shaking with fury and looked like she wanted to yell some more. But she’d already reached the door handle and took it as a sign to leave before she said something she regretted.

‘Whatever- just don’t use me in your manipulative little schemes.’ Jo slammed the door dramatically behind her taking an aura of annoyance with her. Odd, he never used to be able to sense that. It was like it came paired with a whole other level of awareness floating around him. But it was hollow.

_ Siphon.  _ He thought numbly. He was a siphon. Which meant he had magic.

Only the smallest bit of pain as the image of him in the woods, sitting before a girl with diamonds floating between them. But when the information behind it assembled he was fine.

A witch taught him magic. That’s why he had this extra sense. A witch he met in the woods… Whatever happened to her? The word brought out longing in him but he began to care less, wanting to go straight back to his room and sleep some more.

 

It took a week but he got used to it, understood the story more. The flashes of memories his mind conveniently explained away. And the pressure subsided so long as he didn’t focus too hard on certain thoughts, so he never lingered on them. 

The Grimoire helped. Learning spells and magic for the hell of it. It brought him closer to a the rush of magic, but never quite materialising. It was all purely theoretical and he burned to try it out.Taking the moonstone in hand he closed his eyes, focusing on not siphoning all of the magic. When he felt a quick high, buzzing as if it would slip away at any moment, he chanted, ‘ _ Phasmatos Incendia.’ _

The flame flickered a little before solidifying on the candle wick but the show of weakness confirmed what he’d come to suspect. The magic in the moonstone wouldn’t be nearly enough to sustain him for long. 

At the end of the week his father finally summoned him into his study. After week of plain ignoring him, yet having his henchmen watch him like a hawk. If he had any letters to receive he was pretty sure they would have been read. 

It was almost aggressive how relaxed his father was trying to appear.  The chair scraped too gratingly as he sat down to be an accident. Sat at the desk of his circular study, he clenched his jaw as Kai entered. He purposefully slapped the stone floor as he walked, to hear his footsteps echo awkwardly between them by some way of greeting.

‘Do you know why I sent  _ you _ with Lucas?’ He asked, not waiting for Kai to settle into the chair.

‘As punishment?’ Oh dear. This was going to be one of the lectures masquerading as caring.

Kai’s reply did nothing to give away what he knew to his father’s anger. 

‘To give you a chance. Ever since my remarriage-’

‘You mean when I was stripped of my title and treated like trash?’

‘Enough of this. You live here like royalty and your every need is catered to. You are no different to any of my other children. Josette seems to understand. I don’t know why you have to be difficu-’

‘Josette never would have been Queen.’ It was the most obvious difference between them. That and the fact that everybody loved Josette. She never had the promise that she was destined for great power taken from her. She never had people whisper about her, give her sly digs about how her position here was basically at the mercy of the king. Kai kept his tone conversational for the talk. ‘Do you know what that’s like? To go from being treated like an actual human being to have everyone suddenly look at you like if you make a wrong move you could be gone in a second flat-’

‘I wouldn’t do that to my children-’

‘You did it to my mother.’

‘I did no such thing-’ 

He nodded, taking on how earnest his father could lie. Crossing his legs at the knee, Kai continued. ‘You know our physician is quite chatty. I went to him for a cough a few days back and he got talking. He’s served us for over thirty years, you know that? It means he knows a hell of a lot. Turns out dear old mom, god rest her soul actually gave birth two months earlier than she was meant to. It happens, but most of the time it’s because of stress.’

‘Watch what you’re saying- ‘

‘Stress maybe, from a cheating husband. Or maybe a husband planning to divorce or execute said wife in favour of his side piece. Tell me, the conversion from Protestant to Catholicism, was it a tough having a wife so openly Catholic? So much easier that she died in childbirth. ’

The King was starting to look nervous now.‘You have absolutely no idea what  your-’

‘You must be pretty pissed we survived, eh? Meant the line of succession was messy.’

‘Kai…’ His father warned, not wanting to get angry and trying to pass the lines on his forehead as being from the heaviness of the accusations his son laid before him. ‘I don’t know what twisted little theory you’ve concocted in your head, but I can assure you it’s not true.’ Composing himself, his father leaned forward on clasped hands and his mask hung loose. ‘Your mother’s death was a tragic accident. And now you’re lying to me in order to trip me up. It won’t work.’ 

Methodical really. The way he systematically broke down Kai’s  _ little theory  _ to sound nothing more like it was from his head. And maybe it was. But most times Kai found when he had an inkling, it tended to be right.  Once, when he was maybe nine or ten, he remembered there being a massive hullabaloo about about one of Lucas’ favourite toys being destroyed. He got the blame for it, got the royal telling off from his father. He even felt slightly bad about it despite his innocence because of how convincing he father had been of his guilt. It was only after sneaking into his study and finding the remnants of the burned doll in his father’s fireplace that he realised who he was dealing with. 

‘I have more reason to be angry at you.’ His father still remained calm, always so self righteous in it. As if he was praising his own self control. ‘Why did you want to marry the Princess? Answer me honestly. I will hear none of your  _ love  _ for her.’

Oh he wanted to lie. So badly that it itched at him. To talk of how deeply he loved her, how much he wanted her. But it left a bad taste in his mouth, sagging jaw, and a pressure against his skull.

'Because Lucas clearly doesn't.’ Shift the spotlight.

'Lucas is too young to know the difference between what he wants and what is right.’ 

And that was it. He leaned back in chair and waited for Kai to reply back. He was going to wait a long time. They'd play this game of chicken shit until his father finally gave up.

Sure enough the King unclasped his hands and leaned back.

'Go.’ 

Kai got up to leave and his father spoke. Why did he always wait until right before he left to tack on the amendments? The drama of it all was his only mental suggestion. ‘You are not to attend your brother's engagement signing. If I hear even so much as a word about you from anyone I won't hesitate to finally put an end to the threat you pose. Son or not.’

Kai sighed, used to hearing this threat. It wasn't always his fault. Sometimes the nobles liked to keep his father on his toes. Perhaps if they felt tax that year was too high then maybe mentioning the bastard son, waiting in the wings for support, would have it lowered. 'But what if I just look extra handsome and they can't resist talking about-’

'Get out.’ He cut in, deciding to affix the order with more sanctions ‘and you are to stay in your chambers until further notice.’ 

'Yes sir.’ In a mock salute he left the study, grinding his teeth. The trips to his study, reprimanding him for behaviour here and there were just always frequent but there was something more behind this one. Kai didn't feel like a petulant child. He felt legitimately wronged, like something had been torn away from him so terribly and no matter how much he wanted it back it would always remain out of his reach. He felt like he did when he saw the ashes of the doll. 

As he wandered back through the darkened halls he pressed two fingers to his chest in an effort to calm the cold burn inside. Why did he feel so utterly devastated? No matter what he did it was there and with no reason. But he pressed himself, everything had a reason…

It was the crown. He wanted the crown, that must have been it. 

The next week came a left in mostly isolation. Jo never visited. He supposed she was still angry he had her vouch on his behalf. Lucas’ engagement celebrations were so raccous he could hear the echoing music and guests from his bedroom. That entire evening he spent crouching over the grimoire ignoring the aching inside him and filling it with as much food as he could get the maid to steal from the kitchens- intended for the party and not for him which only made them taste sweeter. In the quiet he almost managed to convince himself his theory was incorrect. That maybe his mother had died of natural causes. Not everything had ulterior motives. But when he called for the physician again, claiming his cough needed inspecting, a younger man who he didn’t recognise attended him. 

‘Dr. Frey was called away. He shan’t be returning.’ The baby-faced doctor explained. Suddenly his cough felt better. 

  
  


Bonnie didn’t want to leave the bed. It was still the biggest comfort to her. She didn’t even want to go see Grams. Because that would require going to the stables and they reminded her of.... Nor could she go down to the kitchens, and her library was definitely a no go area. All it left was her room and even then she was pushing it. His face burned into her retina’s, the cold eyes that said goodbye to her. When they were saying their goodbyes she kept her face a mask, praying their eyes wouldn’t meet or else she’d break. And when they finally did she saw nothing in them. But wasn’t that what she wanted? To break it off with him and spare him the pain of pining. To save his life. Was it wrong she felt so rotten about getting it? It was because it wasn’t what she wanted. It was what everyone else around her wanted. Today, they wanted her to get up and get ready for her engagement signing. The contracts came over from King Joshua’s kingdom and there was going to be a big Ball as she signed away her life. After that the next inevitable signing would be of the marriage contract at her wedding. Would it be here or there, she wondered? Either way she wouldn’t be able to look Kai in the face and say ‘I do’ to Lucas. 

‘Just a tiny bite Bon?’

‘Who’s idea was it to feed me stew? I hate stew.’ She sounded like a petulant child and cringed at Elena’s coming sigh.

‘The King’s. He wants you fed and ready for tonight or-’

‘I know what his ‘or’ means.’ She huffed, remembering the dangling knife over her life and Kai’s, as she hauled herself up. 

‘Look focus on the positives okay?’ Caroline said. ‘Lucas will treat you incredibly well. You’re making a name for yourself- seriously with how much you’re bringing to the Kingdom people will probably call you Queen Bonnie the Great. And you’ll always see Kai around because now he’ll be your brother-in-law.’

At that both Elena and Bonnie made disgusted faces. ‘Ew. Care you’re not helping.’ Elena chided, taking Bonnie’s messy hair into her hand and running a brush through it. ‘Look just get through this day okay? Get through this day and the next and the next and the next and somewhere along the way it will start getting easier. Until eventually you forget why the days were so hard in the first place.’

‘That sounds…’ awful, terrible- absolutely the last thing she wanted was to forget Kai. She didn’t doubt that forgetting him right now would be very convenient but if it meant losing all of their time together, then she didn’t want to forget. In a way it saved her. Her feelings for Kai came at time that if she hadn’t fallen in love with him, she would have slid into despair from her situation. ‘...Like a plan.’ 

‘Good,’ Elena grinned, happy to believe she helped even a little. 

There was a small knock from the door and both Elena and Caroline stood up, expecting it to be the King. 

‘Come in.’

But when a mousy black head of hair peeped round they sat down again.

‘Tyler what are you doing here?’ Caroline asked.

‘Sorry to intrude like this Bon, it’s just I was thinking about Jeremy-’

‘Did he write to you?’ She was standing up now, thankful to have something to focus on that wasn’t her love life.

‘No and that’s just it- I went down to see what ship left the harbour the day he left, maybe get about finding him. Only the Harbour Master said no ships left that day. He even checked the records.’

‘Maybe he went on another day?’

‘No it’d been like that the whole week. No ships in or out. I think…’

He mulled over his words like they didn’t want to come out but Bonnie stepped closer, urging him on.

‘I think maybe something’s wrong. No one saw him leave either and Bon, the night before he went missing he was really off.’ 

Bonnie flinched at the memory of him finding her and Kai. Of course he would feel just as bad as she did. She drove him away. 

‘Bon, Jeremy he- he said that I could have all his stuff the day that he died. He wouldn’t even let me lay a finger on it. Bonnie what if- what if…’ Tyler hesitated and for a second she allowed herself to be greedy enough to wish he wouldn’t say it. But she needed to hear it. To hear the thing she hadn’t entertained since he’d been gone. ‘What if something’s happened to him?’

And for the first time since she’d gotten the letter she really thought about what she’d done, digging new wounds over barely healed ones. If Jeremy was in trouble, it was her fault. 

‘We need to find him.’ 


	23. The Price of your greed

Kai veered off the worn mud road to jump a little, into the watery brown puddle. The rain had stopped but he took a deep breath, letting the smell of wet earth fill him. It cleaned everything around, baptised the green leaves and rolled onto the stems, but he remained untouched. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t here to lark in the rain. He was here because he needed a witch. A real live one. The only problem was that witchcraft was outlawed in their Kingdom. And rare in the surrounding ones. So rare in fact, if he’d never visited Bo- the Princess, then he would still think they were a myth. He had a habit of never believing things until he’d seen them. But for the people who had seen witches, said witches were sent to one place. Where did people who were accused of something illegal go? Luckily, if there was going to be a witch anywhere, then it would be here. Kept a mile or so away from the castle, under lock and key, the dungeons were the grimiest brick building around. 

‘Here about the witch.’ Kai announced. The guards at the door look dubious but when he lowered his hood to show his face, they had no problem opening up the iron gate. He stepped aside to allow it to creak open. One of them accompanied him inside, leading him down winding corridors lit only by torch light. Every few meters it would illuminate the silver bars and some unfortunate inmate either slumped in a corner or backing away from the sudden light. Until eventually they stopped at a cell, who’s occupant was the former. 

‘Leave the torch, I can find my way back.’ Kai ordered. He waited until the guard was completely gone before crouching down, knocking the wood of the torch against the bar to catch the prisoner’s attention. 

’Rise and shine, today’s your lucky day.’ 

For a moment nothing happened, and he considered reaching through the cramped cell to poke at their foot. Slowly but surely they began to stir, unfurling from the slouch and turning to look at him with eyes embedded into a dirt smeared face. 

‘What do you want?’ They asked with a voice raspy from days of thirst. He anticipated them being a little out of health, not something he particularly wanted. Low health had been the problem of the last ‘witch’ he tried to siphon. That and the fact that the witch was actually just some poor boy who’d been accused by some overzealous religious asshole. He died about a week later anyway. This prison was his fifth attempt at finding a witch and he was getting impatient. From his belt he took out the water pouch slipping it through the bars. Watching it land at their feet, they scrambled to pick it up and pop it open. 

‘I’m in need of a little magic, actually, that’s why I’m here.’

They took a moment to pause from pouring the water down their throat- it looked like it could have been teenage boy or an elderly woman. ‘Free me and I’ll do whatever you ask.’ Elderly woman, he was going with Elderly woman. The moisture seemed to clear some of the rasp from her throat and she moved closer to the bars. So close in fact…

‘You misunderstand me,’ all he needed to do was… ‘I don’t need  _ you _ ,’ reaching out he clenched a hand around her frail wrist and tried not to break it as she drew back and he yanked forward. ‘I just need your magic.’ With the already terrified wails of other inmates floating around the stone walls, her’s fit in nicely. His glowing of his red palm illuminated her chin and and he was forced to look at the panic on her face. It gratified him in a way, that he could make someone feel so terrible just by siphoning. She was miserable and by default it meant he was the happiest person here. That was rare. 

‘Nothing personal.’ Kai grunted, feeling close to overwhelmed at taking all that magic at once.

So much larger than a moonstone. The magic was sharper too. There was no warm rounded edge to it like- like-

‘Stop please! You’ll kill me.’ She begged. Kai drew back, surprising even himself. It wasn’t mercy, he just didn’t want to take more than he could handle. She scrambled backwards, pressing their back against the furthest stone wall, water pouch forgotten and dripping on the floor. ‘Don’t worry. It’ll come back to you in a few hours. Besides it’s not like you were using it.’ He gestured to the obvious jail. Surely if they had magic they would have managed to get out by now. It was pathetic. ‘Pleasure doing business with you. Keep the pouch.’ He gathered himself up and headed back the way he came, feeling a thousand times lighter than he had since his return home.

‘W-what are you?’ The witch shouted back at him. It wasn’t necessary to answer. It would have been smarter to ignore her and leave. But there was also that itch. To reveal himself to a fellow witch and see how they’d react, so he went back.

‘A siphon.’ He stood, lording over her as her own magic crackled within him. 

She simply looked up at him, confused and anxious at how close he was again. So she didn’t know what a siphon was, it wasn’t his job to educate her.

‘It means I literally take magic.’ He sighed, rolling his eyes. She looked a little less confused but the terror worsened. He took that moment to leave.

  
  


‘Father, I’m just saying you’re being a little hard on him.’ Josette scraped her knife into the clay of the plate to cut the steak. Family dinner, all of the siblings bar one gathered in the Private dining room sat down to a quiet meal. Servants laid the food and left, just like every informal evening. It was meant to be quiet but for reasons unknown Jo decided to start an personal insurrection to save her brother from quarantine. 

‘I gave him a chance to represent the family- on your request might I add- and he ended up almost ruining the alliance.’ All the while King Joshua refused to meet her eye as he said it. A tell tale sign that he was lying to any of his children that bothered to figure it out. There was only one other person to frown at his behaviour and Olivia let it go soon after. 

At that Lucas shifted to itch the sudden tingle on his shoulder, staying quiet. Not mentioning his own indiscretions. 

‘But he didn’t.’ Jo defended, looking down at her plate to find the steak already cut while she had been talking and a piece missing. No, she must have eaten it without thinking. Thinking nothing of it but her own quick work, she carried on. 

‘Did he really love her?’ Piped up a small voice from the end of the table. The smallest of the seven children. Emily tried her best not to look like she was prying.

‘No.’ Lucas and his father said at the same time, not even looking up from their plates. Even Jo didn’t disagree there. Emily suddenly found herself with fewer carrots than before. 

‘How can you be sure?’ Joey asked.

‘Kai’s not capable of love.’ Of course dear sister Lizzie would think that. It didn’t occur to her that maybe she was too banal to inspire even the smallest sibling affection from him. 

‘I heard the Princess had feelings for him too.’ 

That was new information. Information to be quickly forgotten and replaced by how on earth Olivia managed to find that out.

‘How did you find that out?’ Jo asked, pausing her fork midair as she looked to her sister on the left but Olivia kept her eyes coyly down.

‘I have my sources.’

‘Enough!’ Their father held his fork in one hand, knife in the other, cutlery standing to attention on either side of his plate. ‘We will have no more talk of Kai and his misdeeds. The whole point of him not being here is so we-’

His father paused.

The children waited.

They waited for the small ‘o’ shape his mouth formed to twitch into the end of his sentence, and for the frown creeping onto his features to break into new words. They all waited patiently and quietly, breathing a little laboured here and there with the odd splatter of tableware from beside her, Jo noticed.

‘Dad?’ She put a tentative hand out, reaching for his closed fist, only to snap back as his knife began to fall with the release of his finger tips. A small trickle of something red emerged from the corner of his lip down his chin.

_ Sauce? _ She thought. No. 

_ Blood _ . 

Jo shot up so fast she knocked the back of her chair over. Ignoring the tiny chaos, she moved round to where her father sat, beginning to slump over, and saw the gaping wound below where his neck connected to his back. 

She held her hands to her mouth, horrified and looked to her siblings for help, before slamming back into the wall and heaving. With the whole table in view Jo caught just how off the family was looking. Sitting as they were a second ago but the more she stared the more she noticed how wrong they looked. 

Olivia looked at her with eyes dripping blood, panicking as she tried to gather the red falling from her nose. ‘J-Jo-’

‘Josette?’ Emily whispered for her elder sister’s help from the end of the table, clutching her growing scarlet chest. Lizzy was already slumped over, face on her plate and slit throat dripping sauce onto the steak.

Joey… ‘No,’ Jo whined, feeling the cavern tearing up inside her stomach at he brother’s already lolling eyes. Out of instinct she looked down to see if she was wounded but it was metaphorical compared to her youngest brother’s entire torso, organs beginning to press against a soaking scarlet tunic as they tumbled from his stomach. Her eyes were too afraid to move to the final child but they were drawn in. Like a nightmare she couldn’t look away from. It was disgusting the relief she felt to see Lucas’s head rolling back over his chair, a dripping red necklace across his throat. A quick death and his eyes were closed. 

‘Somebody help!’ Jo screamed, trying to fall to the floor. Her legs were buckling under her as she hyperventilated yet she felt like something was holding her up, squeezing painfully at her hand. But her eyes were too watery to see past the blurry corpses of her family. The door to the dining room creaked open followed by heavy footsteps of guards entering, then thundering as they took note of the scene and called for reinforcements. Yelling surrounded her and suddenly the ethereal weight that had been holding her let go and she dropped to the floor. From the pain in her palm there came a quick clattering and she could barely look to the left of it to see the bloodied dagger fall. The guards were more observant than she was in that moment, and had seen it the moment they entered.

The distraught Princess carrying a knife coated in the blood of her family, in a room with no witnesses other than the dead. It didn’t look good. But that was what he was going for anyway. Staying cloaked he hurried back to his room, changing out of his soaked clothes and stashing them behind his wardrobe, with his Grimoire, to be burned later. As expected, a pale guard came to fetch him minutes later, finding him reading quietly by the fire.

‘Sire! Please! Come quick!’

Who was he to argue? It was the first time he’d ever been fetched by a guard in an emergency. Only because everyone else down the hierarchy was dead. As they walked more guards began to flank him until he had six surrounding him before he entered the crime scene. At first he thought they were going to attack him and he closed his fist, readying the magic within it. But it wasn’t until they fell into step with him that he realised they were protecting him. Protecting the final remaining heir. It was the hardest thing in the world to look shocked as he entered the bloodied dining room, as if he hadn’t just come from there. It was pandemonium. Blood all over the table, some smeared on the walls. Had he really been that messy? It was all a blur really, a few stabs here, a slit throat there, wait for the guard to find Jo with the knife and then leave.

Jo.

Poor Jo. She’d been defending him so valiantly earlier. Now look at her, a crying heap on the floor. The knife lay scattered a few steps away from her and a guard crouched down trying to calm her.  _ Don’t calm here, she’s the killer. _ He wanted to yell. But he couldn’t so instead he moved forward, keeping his gait slow to appear wary.

At the sound of his boots Jo stopped her crying, looking slowly up at him. Kai made a point of looking at the knife, causing the guards around to notice it and put the pieces, he laid so carefully out for them, together. 

‘Josette,’ Kai whispered, trying to sound as distraught as she looked, ‘what did you do?’


	24. Blood in the water

‘Why is half the guard out there for a servant boy?’ Her father asked, picking at a strawberry from the bowl and popping it into his mouth as he scanned the latest court documents. They’d gone back to privately dining. Just each other’s company for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And the servants too. Her father gestured with his fingers for the girl standing quietly by the door to move forward and re-fill his cup.  
‘Because he’s been with us, loyally, for years and is now missing. We don’t repay loyalty by not even batting an eyelid for the safety of our people.’ She caught the tiniest smile from the girl as she returned to her post.   
Her father sighed, putting the papers down. ‘Fine. Not like we need them today anyway. I have some free time in the afternoon and I was thinking we could go over some wedding preparations? King Joshua’s letting us host here and I don’t want him looking down his nose at us. You always did have the best taste for this sort of stuff.’  
She poked the ambergris around the bowl, losing her appetite. ‘Fine.’  
But he wasn’t finished yet. If forcing her to plan for the wedding she never wanted wasn't enough, he poked her further. ‘And after that I have some spare time. It’s a lovely day, so I was thinking we should have dinner outside. Remember? Like we did when you were younger.’  
Summer dinners in the grass, under the sun. If he was feeling nice, he’d even read to her sometimes. There was this grim book of fairy tales he had the penchant for doing the voices for. He always managed to embody the villains so easily. ‘I’d like that.’ She replied. It was the nicest reply she’d given him in weeks and her reward was to finally be able to eat in silence. 

‘Concentrate Bonnie, or it won’t work.’ Grams chided.   
Bonnie pressed herself harder, despite wanting to give up. Lately she didn’t the patience for magic like she usually had. It had been that way for weeks. Anytime she tried to use magic it came without it’s usual gaiety and looked as hollow as she felt. That was because she had no reason to want to do magic.   
But now she had a reason, find Jeremy. The reason was fuelling her desperately but the locator spell still wasn’t working. She dumped her hands onto her lap and leaned back on the purple cushions inside the tepee. She wasn’t back here for the love of her family or magic. Coming here, back to the gypsies, was the only thing that made her feel something. They’d all seen her with Kai, they had memories of him like she did and it made her feel like that epic emotion he’d brought out in her wasn't all in her head. It came with the downside of constantly remembering what she lost. A double edged sword lodged neatly between her clavicle.   
‘I don’t know Grams, maybe I just need some water.’  
‘I’ll get it.’  
‘No let me go, I need the walk.’ She uncrossed her legs and headed out into the fresh air, wandering towards the stream in the woods. As she did she felt a bristle beside her and fell into step with a stranger, dark haired and pale. For almost a second she thought it was Kai before feeling the disappointment of his departure all over again.  
‘You’re the little Bennett witch.’ Said the stranger.  
It felt odd for someone to recognise her for her coven and not her crown.  
‘Yes.’ If he was in the camp with the witches then he couldn’t have been much of a danger. ‘And you are?’  
‘Enzo.’ He drawled in an accent she couldn’t quite place.  
‘Enzo.’ She repeated, entering the treeline and aiming to leave him there. ‘It was nice to meet you.’  
‘And you.’ He missed the hint and trekked through the grass with her. ‘Couldn’t help but overhear you’re having a little trouble with your magic.’  
‘How did you hear that?’ She asked, not bothering to mask her annoyance, noticing how quiet it was in the forest without the hubbub of others.  
‘Let’s just say I have supernatural hearing.’  
Either not wanting to know more, or not caring to, she didn’t enquire further. ‘It’s not trouble with my magic.’  
‘What do you define it as, love?’  
‘As none of your business.’ It was something about him that put her off. How off brand he seemed, like he was close to something she wanted but not quite. He was bread and she wanted cake.  
‘No need to get lairy. I’m purely here to help.’  
‘And why’s that?’ The calm trickling of the spring quelled some of the concern he’d brought out in her.  
‘Vested interest.’   
If he was going to be vague it meant he wanted her to ask more, and she did not want to prolong this conversation. She crouched down, cupping a hand and putting it into the flowing water, enjoying the cold washing over her palms.  
‘In my experience. Emotional turmoil can be the reason. You know, death of a loved one, birth of a baby- a bad breakup.’  
She dropped the water before it reached her mouth, there was no use in pretending she was thirsty anymore. ‘Alright what are you trying to get at?’  
‘Nothing, I’m just saying,’ Enzo folded his arms, thinking of a roundabout way to bring up the subject before noticing her deadly glare and dropping the charade. ‘I’m just saying, this boy you’re so clearly pining after may not actually be worth it.’  
She brushed past him, too angry to think of a response. But he followed.   
‘Look all I’m saying is that you’re probably nursing a broken heart while he’s fine.’  
Bonnie stopped in her stride and almost made him trip as she turned on him. ‘You have no idea what you’re talking about and should probably shut up before I melt your face off.’  
‘Easy love, easy’ he put his hands up between them in surrender but spoke on anyway. ‘Has he even written to you?’  
She didn’t reply.  
‘Surely if he loved you as much as you felt for him, he would have written. Even once, to say goodbye.’  
‘It’s not like that. He can’t write-’  
‘Feels like you’re making excuses for him.’  
From behind him there was a loud bang and he ducked in sudden surprise. Bonnie remained upright, knowing she’s cause the mini explosion. Unintentionally, but it helped make her point. Her magic was fine, and none of his business. ‘Stay away from me.’ She warned, turning around once more to storm back to camp.   
‘That anger your feeling.’ Enzo called as she walked away. ‘Use it.’  
Between the indignation that he would offer advice and not wanting to use it she found herself mulling over what he said . Had that been his intention all along? Get her angry and show her the power bubbling up inside her.  
‘Are you ready to try again?’ Grams asked from her squat on the cushion.   
Bonnie nodded, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes like before, she focused on reaching the magic within her, like scooping warm water, slipping through her fingers. It worked meekly. Use it.  
She began thinking of Kai. But the thought of his name, and bringing up the pain crippled her emotionally. She wasnt ready to use him yet. He was the promise that the universe had something beautiful in store for her, only for him to be yanked away by the same world.   
No.  
Why was she blaming this on some invisible entity, when there was a much more tangible being responsible?  
Her father.  
His image was in her mind, how he looked that night in the study, threatening her. How every day after he tried so hard to make up for what he’d done without ever acknowledging the pain he caused. Like she was supposed to forget about what he did and move on. It bit at her. Made her angry beyond words.  
‘Bonnie!’ She opened her eyes to see the bracelet Jeremy gave her, instrumental in the spell, suddenly catch fire. Grams was waving her hands before Bonnie even realised what she’d done. Outside she heard the crackling of rain clouds moving in.  
‘Sorry I-’ Bonnie scooped up the charred leather and avoided Gram’s shock. ‘I’ll come back tomorrow.’ 

If she was expecting a moment of quiet contemplation when she got back she was disappointed. Elena caught her on the stairs up to her tower and walked her right back down again.  
‘Your father wants to see you.’  
‘Can’t it wait I’m tired...Elena what is it?’ All the while as they walked Elena looked as if she held a secret behind her eyes and the question was the permission she’d been waiting for to divulge.  
‘He got some correspondence from Prince Lucas’ Kingdom, and after he read it he got mad- like really angry, told everyone to get out.’   
Kai. Kai was behind it, she felt it in her bones. Maybe he'd come through, he'd pestered his father into letting them marry. One supporting monarch was better than none. Her heart paused for a moment, all at once all the wounds it endured in the past few weeks felt as if they were about to scab over and fall off, leaving behind fresh skin again. But before she ran away with the idea she hurried to her father's study and slipped inside, making sure the door shut quietly behind her so she wouldn't startle whatever contemplation came over him.   
'You're not marrying Lucas.’   
Fresh skin.   
And she felt like she could breath. The anger that had been simmering under her skin from earlier dispersed and if she had any control over the grey sky outside it would be sunshine all over.  
'Why not?’ She sat herself on the chair opposite his desk, the joy making her feel light-headed.  
Her father moved away from the window and sat down, shuffling a pile of books onto an open letter.   
'It doesn't matter, sweetie. All that matters is we move on.’  
'Move on?’ She balked.   
'Yes. King Mikael has a son, Prince Niklaus, he's little older than you and a better match actually-’  
'Hold on. What about this Kingdom? What about-’ Kai, what about Kai?  
‘It’s become unsuitable. They don't want you anymore. Not even the bastard brother. So we're moving on. Niklaus is better-’  
'Stop it. Just stop.’ Her voice was growing in sound and she felt her teeth begin to grind. He stopped as she requested, waiting patiently for her outburst and looking at her all the while like she was a child.   
'You're doing it again. Selling me off. What happens if it's not Niklaus, will you give me to the next highest bidder?’ The sunshine in her mood turned and she was grateful once more for the clouds outside.  
'It's nothing like that Bonnie. You're royal, you have to marry for your position.’  
'For your position more like it. If I get married outside the Kingdom I'll be leaving everything and you'll be reaping all the rewards.’ She thought back to what Kai told her. 'You're only thinking about your own reign, not mine.’  
King Rudy gave her a malicious glare, dropping the mask of concerned father. 'I'm thinking about the Kingdom you silly little girl.’  
Silly. Little. Girl.   
That's all she was to him. The silly little girl who's life was his to play with. He was fine to have breakfast and dinners outside with her, taste cakes and place nice, so long as she did exactly what he said.   
'What does the letter say?’ She spat. There was more to the story than he was telling her. When he lifted the book off the letter she felt a little hopeful. Hope crumbled when the paper did in his fist and she felt her gasp. He got to the fireplace before she did and the letter was no more than ash in the seconds it took her to comprehend just how horrible he was.   
She didn't mean for the fire to burn as bright as it did but watching her father have to back away from the flames gave her a small satisfaction.  
'Niklaus and his sister have been invited to stay.’ It was happening again. The sound of his voice bunched up at her ears, blocking them from anything other than her hammering chest. 'They'll stay for two weeks and there will be a proposal at the end.’ It was like that moment all over again. When he invited her here under the guise of a father-daughter chat. And then dropped the bombshell that he'd decided her youth was over, it was time to give her life away to a man she'd never met. For the needs of a man who didn't know what it means to love his daughter unconditionally. 'Is that understood?’ He snapped, digging his eyes into her. She'd be bullied into agreeing and then he'd switch once more, giving her some ‘loving’ pep talk. Maybe he'd tell her how proud he was of her again.   
'Am I clear Bonnie?’ He repeated.   
That freshly healed heart wasn't splitting or being cut into. It wasn't even being torn out, she thought maybe she could have handled that.  
'Bonnie?’  
Her heart was rotting. It was turning into a cavity that she'd carry around in her chest forever, to never escape from.  
'Bonnie…’  
And it wasn't fair. She was a good person. She did nice things for people. She cared. But why didn't anyone care back?   
'Bonnie!’   
She felt the salty tears burn down her cheeks as she looked numbly at her father, watching him fall to his knees, clutching a hand over his breast.  
Good, she reflected in a sadistic humour, let him feel what I feel.   
When he stopped struggling she was in her senses only enough to step back and let his skull hit the concrete. It took a full five minutes of silence to realise he was nothing more than a corpse. She watched him, watched his open eyes. They looked so shocked. Did he really think he would live forever? Bonnie shuffled her feet back to the chair, taking a handkerchief from one of the draws on her way and wiping her face. She sat and collected herself, for how long she didn't know. Until there was a knock at the door.   
'Excuse me Your Majesties,’ Caroline's voice called from the other side. 'The wedding food is ready to be tried.’  
'Care,’ Bonnie called, her voice coming out crackled. It reminded her of when she was sick with a cold, calling out to her friends to come back and keep her company.   
The door handle twisted and her blonde head peeped round, smiling when she spotted Bonnie sitting down, the King nowhere to be seen, ready to give a sarcastic comment. But her eyes found the dead man in no time after that and she needed no more invitation to usher herself into the room and shut the door behind her.  
'Bon,’ Caroline gave the corpse a wide berth to crouch in front of Bonnie. 'What did you do?’


	25. Vici

‘What happened?’ She corrected herself after checking the body’s pulse. 'He's dead.’ Caroline declared.

The burning in her cheeks, that flushed out her face and set her ears ringing, began to fade and Bonnie felt her vision coming back into focus. Her father's body slumped on his front on the ground, with Caroline still pressing hopeful fingers to his neck. There was no pulse but if she squinted hard it looked like he was just resting. With his eyes open, mouth agape and tongue lolling to the side. It looked wrong. 

Caroline stilled her worry, boring eyes directly into Bonnie's and registering how blank they looked, then moved over to crouch in front of her.

'Bon, what happened?’

She took a moment to think hard about the exact series of events and came to the only conclusion she was willing to draw. 'He suddenly found it hard to breathe. Then he died.’ But something about how monotonous her voice was drew out the scepticism in her friend. The blonde took her hands in her own, her touch warm. Or maybe Bonnie's were simply colder now the fire of magic simmered away. 

‘Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say.’ She moved closer, making sure she was looking directly into her heavy eyes. 'I was here when this happened.’

Bonnie managed a blink. 'Why?’

Caroline was already standing up heading to the door. 'Because you need to be above reproach.’ She opened her door, easily drawing on her initial panic as she shouted. 'Help! Somebody help! The King's choking!’

There was barely a second before people thundered in. Guards trying and failing to revive the King, the royal physician trying a more complex version of the same thing and failing just the same, Alaric was the first to shove past them all and take in the scene, standing beside Caroline as all three watched the chaos. The two standing while Bonnie stayed fixed to her chair, raking nails into the wooden arm rest the more people entered, watching them play with her father like a marionette. Until Lord Saltzman's hand closed over her shoulder and she could hear him muttering something. No, not muttering, his voice was at a normal volume. But it couldn't compete with the noise in her own mind. She was walking now, feet ambling towards the door with Caroline on one side. Elena joined them when they were down the hall. And then she was in her room, sat gently on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. All that heartache and pain from earlier became inaccessible, locked away when she tried to reach for it. It was like she was under water. Stuck in the moment before she realised she couldn't reach the surface, content in the little air she had. Both girls had to leave at one point or the other, taking it in turns so she wouldn't be alone. She was fed some tea and changed and before she knew it she was tucked under the covers. Bonnie went to sleep listening to the Castle bells ringing. Seven tolls, one after the other. Each one deafening and bound to be waking people up all over the Kingdom. 

It meant only one thing.

The King was dead. 

  
  


'By the power vested in me,’ The Archbishop held the crown over his head and  he curled his fingers in anticipation. In the Cathedral, he focused on one of the arched beams at the far back, over the heads of the silent guests in the pews. 'I pronounce you King Malachai, first of his name. Protector of the people and of this realm. Anointed by God. Amen.'  _ Anointed by himself _ he corrected mentally as he adjusted to the weight of the crown, gold band around his head.

His coronation was well attended and he wasn't idiotic enough to believe it was out of respect. It was because they were curious. King Malachai the Ist, originally jilted from the top spot to the bottom, only to come out and win it all. At his reception, surrounded by garlands and wreaths decorating the ballroom his dear departed brother had once been engaged in, people practically begged him to tell the story. It truly was an underdog tale. So who was he to deny them the gossip they’d all come for?

‘It’s truly saddening.’ Kai held the goblet still in his hand as he looked down in practiced mourning. ‘The guards found her with the knife, she had a fit of madness.’ His present company kept quiet, looking equal parts horrified and curious, he did his best not to crack a smile at how ridiculous they all looked. ‘Anyway let’s not dwell on what has been.’ The quick change in his tone jolted the foreign royalty a little but they brushed it off, agreeing with his sentiment. 

While their closest Kingdom’s monarch, King Mikael, proposed a toast in his honour, he looked around the packed hall, taking a quick tally of who exactly showed up- Almost everyone who received an invite. There was only one Kingdom not represented, and given he’d murdered the Princess’ fiance, he wasn’t all that surprised. Win some lose some. That was another thing he had to think about now. Alliances. First he’d establish his own reign and then he’d think about alliances. Princess Rebekah was looking better the more her brother Kol let slip out their Kingdom’s financial position the drunker her got. Easy mark. 

They did the usual, talk, flirt. He lay down a few compliments here and there. Really though it seemed like Rebekah was interested in his newfound titles just as much as he was in hers which made for willing prey.

‘Perhaps you and your brothers would like to stay longer than a day? Lord knows we have the room.’ He chuckled nervously, trying to appear as disarming as possible. Her brothers all tended towards the ‘macho’ side- probably in an effort to compete for love from their father- and chances were she preferred the opposite. She giggled back, he was right, before turning suddenly serious again.

‘We would but what about King Rudy?’

King Rudy? Lucas’ almost daddy in law? ‘What about him?’

‘His funeral is being held in a few days.’ Kai did his best not to look blankly as he understood her.

Funeral. 

That meant he was dead. 

How? What? When? That meant- 

‘Not to mention the Princess’ Coronation.’ Rebekah kept going on about the intricacies of finding the right dresses for balancing mourning and celebration while he thought. 

Her father was dead- Bonnie’s father was dead. The pressure flared up in the back of his mind after laying dormant for so long. 

From a purely logical standpoint, it now made sense that Bonnie wouldn’t have come to his coronation or Lucas’ funeral. But a little correspondence would have been nice. He at least sent her a letter, she could have reciprocated and done the same. A little bit of common courtesy would go a long way in establishing relationships now she was becoming Queen. 

Queen Bonnie. 

It suited her and he indulged in a flash of her sitting with a crown atop her head, looking as regal as she was always meant to be. But the flash was over too quickly and he focused on Rebekah once more.

By the time the celebrations were over and everyone was sufficiently convinced that he was the saner twin and their alliances were in good hands, it was almost dawn the next day. Instead of going to rest he found himself with a lot more energy bounding through him. Enough to fuel a visit to the basement rooms. Originally meant for the ailing, for whom sunshine was a big no no, but now home to his last surviving immediate relative. Boy she did not look happy to see him.

It wasn't as if she usually looked happy now but when she saw him her face became something else altogether. Rude. It wasn’t as if he killed  _ her _ . Alright he did murder most of their immediate family members- and blame their murders on her so he could seize power- but they had other family. None came to mind but he was sure there must be a bastard sibling or two somewhere. 

When he first moved her down there a few of the nobles wanted to visit her because they just couldn’t fathom the fact that poor Princess Josette who would never hurt a fly, suddenly blacked out in a fit of madness and murdered the entire family. But they soon left when she started her ranting about how it wasn’t her who killed them. She swore up and down that they were talking one minute and then all of a sudden they were dead. The knife was pushed into her hand by- and this was usually when people would realise she truly was mad- an invisible spirit. She even accused Kai of being involved. Her own dear brother. 

Her generous, merciful brother who was staving off execution for her. The brother that had multiple witnesses attest to the fact that he was in his room, far, far away from the scene of the crime. Besides, surely if he had organised the coup then he’d want to kill his only other rival immediately. But she was his twin, they were bonded, he told them, if she died a part of his own soul would too. He knew it was crap but he said it so eloquently and empathetically that he had everyone believing it. Unfortunately for Jo the sympathy for her was dying down because of the raving. Now she was becoming much more tactical in her behaviour, realising what people thought of her, in the hope that someone would realise she was just as sane as he was, saner even, which meant there must be some truth to her story.

It would be beneficial for them all if Jo was moved again, somewhere far away from polite civilisation, maybe she’d learn a trick or two from her new neighbours. For example, how to rant maniacally. 

‘Morning sissy, big day today.’

‘Kai.’ She said in greeting. Great restraint on her part, usually she launched into reasons why he was a murderer and all the proof she was going to find.

‘Not feeling super chatty?’ He crouched in front of her as she sat on the bed, legs touching the floor. Making sure to leave enough distance so she couldn’t launch herself at him. She was insane after all. She looked better than usual, even brushed her hair. A warning sign for him that she was planning something. 

‘Why did you do it?’ 

‘Oh god.’ He grimaced, rolling his eyes. ‘This again? We both know it wasn’t me sis. I was in my own quarters, far away. You had the knife, we found you. You done been caught sis, suck it up.’

She looked hard at his face and he matched the glower. Being shut up down here was starting to take its toll, not quick enough. The sooner she broke the securer his reign would be, and he wouldn’t even have to kill her. He was being merciful.

‘Scratch that. It’s obvious why.’ Jo pinned him with a scrutiny. ‘But it’s so sad Kai. Don’t you see that? It’s the act of a desperate little boy. You wanted a crown so bad you threw a murderous tantrum,’ So she noticed the gleaming golden diadem on his head, not hard to miss, ‘All so what? People finally love you? You’re a goddamn tragedy Malachai.’ She looked like she was preaching but her eyes held none of the warmth of a god, ‘this will haunt you forever. And if it doesn’t then I  _ personally _ will.’

‘Ah.’ He sighed deeply, feeling the click in his knees as he straightened up. ‘Resorting to empty threats is so dad. I really thought better of you Josette.’

‘Its. Not. Empty.’ Jo spat, gritting her teeth. 

‘But how are you going to haunt me from the dungeons?’ Before her little speech he was going to move her to the physicians wing. Surrounded by the elderly and deranged. But there was too much freedom in that for someone who was as lucid as her. 

‘What?’ He smirked- that got her.

‘Your new home.’

‘Kai n-’

‘Out of sight, out of mind.’

‘Please.’ 

Begging already? All he had to do was mention her new digs and she looked like she was about to fall apart. ‘Don’t worry sis, do you really think I would let you go there…’ He trailed off to see the relief forming on her face, ‘without making sure you’d be well taken care of?’

Then there was the panic again, less dainty- more a solid wall of emotion. And she lashed out. He saw it coming a mile away, could have stepped out of the way quickly if he really wanted to. But he let her have this one. She’d earned that much. 

A scratch down the side of his face- a week and it would be healed- knocking the crown from his head. He was calling for the guards to escort her to her new home when she tried to latch onto his neck, mussing up the hair she’d combed so neatly. Jo yelled curses the whole way down the corridor and had to be yanked but he gave them strict instructions. She was never to be harmed, anything she requested that seemed reasonable- no sharp objects obviously- she was to be given. It was the least he could do for all the she had given him. 

There was still an hour of darkness left before the sun would crawl up and the sudden violence made him sleepy. It only took a minute from his head hitting the pillow to opening his eyes and finding himself in the middle of a familiar wood. 

In the centre of the grove, bathed in sunshine as she closed her eyes, sat a familiar silhouette. For a second he couldn’t place it, having felt like she was a forgotten topic. He dreamed of watching her, envious of the peaceful expression. Every feature of her face was burned into the back of his eyes. But when he woke up she faded into nothing more than dimmed embers, slipping back into his subconscious mind. 

 

 

‘The Medicci’s, Princess? Are they to be invited?’

‘I-Uh- ’ Bonnie stuttered, retreating further into herself the more questions were thrown at her from around the table. She knew the answer to Lord Salvatore’s question. It wasn’t hard. Invite the Medicci’s. They’d see what a strong leader she was and be happy to continue their alliance. It would look weaker of them for not inviting them. In fact they should have been invited sooner but it wasn’t her fault they hadn’t been. In the week since her father’s death everyone left her to her mourning. Mourning that consisted of her mainly milling around the castle or going for a ride in the woods, visiting Grams and trying and failing to find Jeremy. No one had seen her cry yet. Maybe that was why Lord Saltzman decided she was ready to attend a council meeting. Her first meeting and it was a question about her father’s funeral. She knew the answer, but it was lodged in the back of her throat. 

‘Not at this late of a stage.’ Lord Saltzman answered on her behalf, giving her a sympathetic smile. He assumed her reluctance to participate in her first ever council meeting was because of her grief, chiding his oversight. But anymore than a week for grief didn’t seem to be allowed and she was going to be bombarded by decisions and questions, and more people relying on her than ever before. Luckily she inherited her father’s advisor, Alaric wanted to ease her in and he was doing his best to run interference. ‘We should begin sending out the invites the moment this list is done.Embalming is nearly done. But obviously King Joshua’s Kingdom is exempt.’

The mention of something she was familiar with, the topic of her previous engagement, gave her voice. ‘No Lucas needs to be told.’ Bonnie mumbled, looking down onto the wooden surface of the table. It relegated her unable to see all six of the council members, rich old men every one of them, stare over at her advisor in scrutiny. At the realisation of a message that had gone undelivered.

‘Ma’am…’ Lord Salvatore looked around the table to see if anyone else wished to deliver the news and when no one, not even his brother Damon, decided to help he told her as gently as he could. ‘Prince Lucas passed away.’

Her head snapped up. ‘What?’

‘The whole family.’ Alaric took over and her soul turned to ice. ‘King Joshua and his children, they were killed in a horrific incident. The Eldest daughter-’

‘Jo?’

‘Jo.’ He agreed and she felt instinctually Jo deserved sympathy before hearing a word, ‘She had a fit of insanity and killed the family at dinner.’ Only to taste regret at the thought. 

‘The guards found her drenched in blood and holding a knife.’ Lord Salvatore added, as if the gory detail was of any substance to her other than to shock her. Kai was there.  _ He was Jo’s family.  _ Oh god. It explained why he hadn’t written if he was somewhere six feet in the ground. 

‘What about Malachai?’ She asked, trying not to let her voice crack as she imagined him with eyes lolling to the back of his mind, his throat slit. 

‘King.’ Alaric said, leaning back and pressing his thumb and forefinger together. King?

King. She almost let out a bubbling laugh of relief, letting her lips twitch at the most. He was okay. But she looked up at the men around her.  

Alaric knew. He’d known what happened all along. The way they were all staring at her meant they  _ all knew.  _ When did everyone find out? 

‘We thought you knew.’ He answered her silent question.

Why would they think that? She’d gotten no information. Up until Alaric fetched her for this meeting everyone had been treating her like glass, irritating but she let them because it meant she was left alone. In truth she felt more like concrete. Heavy and cold, any sort of real emotion that wanted to squirm out of her was dried within. Because of that, because of her own stupidity she missed out on so much. It was her own fault for pretending to mourn. There was nothing to think about. Her father was alive and then suddenly he wasn’t. She was already in the middle of the memory before she realised her mind was re-living the it. Hoping never to think about what happened for a long as she lived. Less than forever later and she was already dragging it back  out to analyse the cause of it all.

The letter.

The letter her father burnt. 

He burnt it and she got angry. 

Really angry. 

She wanted him dead and he was. 

Guilt began to swell up inside her veins and she pushed her chair back, listening to it scrape against the stone floor to distract from crying.

‘Excuse me.’

There was chatter and someone may have objected to her leaving but she ignored them as she hurried out, heading to her room.

Elena was already there, anticipating the shambles Bonnie would be after the meeting and ready to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately it made the sinkhole in her stomach much worse and she was yelling at her to get out as she flopped onto the bed. Bonnie never shouted, it wasn't her. So when Elena heard her speak that way, she fled from the stranger, letting her collapse in pieces. Something she would apologise about later.

The image of her father slunk on the floor kept replaying and her breathing became quick and shallow with every flash until she realised the thought she’d been pushing back. Vehemently insisting she was just numb from shock. It couldn’t have been denial if she pretended she was innocent.

Bonnie shoved her hair back as she gripped her skull, sinking to the floor. ‘I killed him’ she hiccoughed.

She killed her father. Somehow thinking about it as she had been doing this past week wasn’t enough to make her feel as bad as she should have been feeling. Realising that now Lucas was dead and Kai was King and she missed it all because of what she did, made her feel sick. She curled onto the rug and dug her fingernails into the side. The only thing she could do was sob the sickness away until she exhausted herself. Sleep felt like a demon come to snatch her, dreading the images that would haunt her, when she finally did slip.

 

 

This wasn’t so bad. Where she was expecting hellfire to consume her she only felt sunshine. She was in a familiar clearing in the woods. It was wrong to feel so light after realising she was murderer but it was on instinct she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. She remembered feeling so happy here, teaching Kai magic. Until he siphoned her accidentally. Then she felt pain, deepening at seeing how devastated he looked. The pain was nothing compared to hearing his voice, barely a whisper.

‘Bonnie?’ 

She opened her eyes, vision temporarily white in the sunlight, until they found him wandering unsure towards her.

‘Kai?’ Or it could have been ‘Hi.’ It came out as nothing more than a croaky whisper of conflicted emotions. She was dreaming of him. She’d done it before, but it was mainly replays of their memories with him fading, never as real as this. When he sat in front of her, it felt like she could reach out and touch him. So she did. Her hand was on his by all accounts, except she couldn’t feel his warmth. He was a specter.

‘Why can’t I feel you?’ He asked, looking down at her fingers on the back of his hand.  

‘We’re dreaming.’ She smiled up at him, only half genuine and trying to brush over the ache in her gut to enjoy his company for the little time they had. ‘I hear you’re King.’ As if striking up an actual conversation with this version of Kai she dreamed up would ease her. A stab at some normality she was missing.

‘Yes, actually.’ Kai smiled at the shift in their tone. ‘Only took the deaths of a few family members but I got there.’

‘I heard about that.’ Bonnie nodded, folding her hands back on her own lap. ‘Do you think she- Jo- regrets it?’ It was a stupid question if Jo really was wholly responsible for the murders, unlike what she suspected. But if she was right in her suspicions, then of course she would have dreamt up Kai to interrogate after her own realisation. 

But he looked puzzled at the question, refusing to face her nonetheless. ‘I think she does. She wasn’t sane when she did it.’

‘But does that matter, how she felt at the time? She killed someone.’ 

He watched her eyes get bigger as she asked, seeing how deeply she poured herself in the question. His own looked to the distance, remembering something she couldn’t sense. There was something different about him. Physically he looked the same, but his gaze, the way he looked at her wasn’t the way she was used to. It held all the warmth of their last goodbye.

‘Your father’s dead.’ He said. ‘The Mikaelson Princess was telling me.’ Kai fixed his eyes, grey under the sun, on her once more. ‘How did he die Bonnie?’ 

‘Heart attack.’ She lied. The Mikaelson Princess? Why would she dream of Kai telling her that. The small backstory was hope that maybe he wasn't just a dream. Maybe their magic was connecting them. And if there was even a small part of her that thought he was just as aware as she was she needed to shore herself up once more. But he was scanning her already and she knew he was seconds away from knowing. Was it such a bad thing?

‘You’re a terrible liar Bonnie.’

‘Have you ever considered that you read me too well.’ She said, dreading the bittersweet talk they were going to have and doing as much as she could to delay it.

But he never laughed, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed waiting for her to say it.

In a small voice she squeaked, ‘I killed him.’

She waited for him to look at her like the murderer she was. To scramble to get away from her. Under the golden rays she felt red. 

‘On purpose or accident?’

‘Does it matter? He’s dead.’ Her voice trembled.

‘It matters, there’s a big distinction.’ Kai sat forward, he knew which one it was but maybe she wasn’t clear on her own intentions.

‘I did it with my magic. I just remember wanting him dead, and then suddenly he was.’

He nodded, filing away that this dream version of the Princess had magic- something he couldn’t remember from the visit. 

‘But you didn’t mean it. You lost control.’ 

‘Like Jo.’ Her voice came out crackly, with little disagreement. Just because she didn’t mean to do it, it didn’t make her  feel like any less of a piece of dirt. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ He sounded  chirpier and it confused her into nodding. ‘Will crying over what you did make you feel better?’

‘I don’t deserve to feel better.’ Her angsty response forced him roll his eyes. 

‘And is continuing like that going to  _ save your soul _ ?’ He said the phrase with all the seriousness of a anecdote. ‘Look, you’re not seeing the bigger picture here. You’re Queen now. You can wallow and cry about how fractured your poor little soul is. Or you can realise that now, it’s all up to you. There are people relying on you. Little orphanages full of children that you can do more for than just donate. It’s not about  _ you _ anymore.’

‘I shouldn’t be queen, I’m a terrible person.’ He was making too much sense that now she had to reach for different ways to get across how awful she was feeling and convince herself she was rotten. 

‘Alright. So let’s say you tell everyone what you did. Then you get dethroned, imprisoned or executed obviously. And oh guess what- you were the last surviving heir. Now your entire Dynasty has come down and the whole Kingdom is vulnerable without a monarch. Not to mention how highly valued it is because of your port. There’s going to be a battle for it. Probably a few. I’d be surprised if it’s not a shell of its former self under your family’s authority, thousands dead and thousands more displaced because of it. Let’s not even get into how much your council members are probably screwing over it’s running.’

‘Actually the council members are pretty good. Maybe if I gave myself up, none of that would happen. They could just find a new monarch.’ She looked faraway, taking in the wrong lesson from what he was saying.

‘No they can’t. You’re running away Bonnie. And you can give yourself as many reasons and call yourself a million names, but what’s done is done. The consequences of your actions are that you have to lead now. Make that your punishment if you have to, just do it.’ He was self aware enough to realise how staked he’d made himself on making her feel better, for no reason other than the fact that she felt bad. It was more than what he felt.

‘But I’m a monster.’ Bonnie whispered, looking down at her hands and surrendering to the fact that his logic was giving her clarity and letting herself cry once more. 

‘Self deprecation won’t absolve you.’

‘What will?’

‘Your own mind. Control it.’ But she still didn’t look wholly convinced. So he did the only thing he knew to defeat a monster. Finding a bigger one. ‘ _ I  _ killed my family Bonnie. Not Jo.’

It was fine to tell her that, he counselled himself. She was just a dream.

Bonnie’s head flew up, eyes burning his. A multitude of emotion. First she looked shocked. Then she looked angry- and when she looked angry he thought he would have to duck. Finally there was cold hard resolve. 

‘You used magic.’ She guessed. 

‘Yup.’ He popped the ‘P’, waiting for some sort of anger from her. For her to scream at him righteously. And he wouldn’t stop her. If hating him made her stronger, then he would let her have it. From a deep part within himself, buried, it hinted that it was the right thing to do. 

‘For us?’ She whispered and he found himself genuinely confused once again. What  _ us _ ? She was a Princess from a neighbouring kingdom. No matter how intimate this conversation, they were barely more than strangers to each other. 

‘For me.’ He replied, watching her face drop once more. ‘I cloaked myself and used my sister’s knife to gut them all. Even Olivia who- by the way- knew some pretty sensitive stuff about you.’ He forgot exactly what it was, ‘you’ve got a leak in your court.’ He was so remorseless when he spoke about it. She’d seen him with Lucas, not exactly the closest but they were  _ brothers _ . That had to mean something. Being family had to mean something. How could he do that? ‘You just killed your whole family like that?’ 

There it was. He managed to out monster the monster in her. 

‘Without even thinking about it.’ He replied. Of the two of them she became something she thought was out of reach, the better person. The understanding that no matter how low she fell, he would always be lower. There was no rock bottom when he was around. In a twisted way in made her want to pull him forward and kiss him. And in an untwined way, she wanted to run. But this was a dream and the closest thing to that was waking up.

He looked forsaken as the world around them began to shake and they flirted with consciousness once again. But where he would wake to forget the meeting, she remembered every word. 

 

 

Lord Saltzman had taken up the chair of the meeting, deciding it was best to not invite back the Princess after she left so suddenly. A part of him worried that her little romance with the bastard Prince- now King- was resurfacing. From what he’d seen she’d been holding it together, even if she smiled a little less or spoke more selectively, she was functioning. But he worried her father’s death was going to wipe away the little ability she held to keep on going. There was a contingency in place should anything like that ever happen. Find her a suitable husband, quickly, at her agreement, and have him rule. It was a much smoother transfer of power, but a route Alaric was reluctant to take. ‘The people shouldn’t be allowed to the coronation, it’s too unsafe. But a tour afterward should satisfy them.’

Heads around the table nodded in unison. ‘Agreed.’ Lord Gilbert nodded.

The door to the small council room creaked as the Princess slipped undramatically back inside the room, an oxymoron with how suddenly everyone paused to look at her, taking her chair at the head. All six members of the council stared expectantly. Where they were expecting to see an unsure frown, as feeble as her entrance, they saw a jaw set with resolve. 

Bonnie took in a barely noticeable breath to steady herself and began. ‘The Medicci’s will be invited to the funeral. We’ll use this as a show of power. Put the word out that the coronation route will be through the town-’

‘Majesty what if-’

She put a hand up to silence Lord Saltzman. ‘Put the word out. The more people there are in the streets the better I’ll look to the attending royalty. This is  _ my _ reign my Lords. I’m going to treat it as such.’

 

The route the carriage took to the chapel began from the docks and she couldn't have anticipated how large the crowds were going to be. People packed in thousands across and multiple rows back, not to mention the buildings crammed full with every window thrown open and people staring out. As she passed they threw up cheers, thundering claps and roaring blessings, showering the path the carriage took with flowers. 

Her dress was traditionally golden and a larger version of a baptismal gown, embroidered with diamonds and rubies made by local seamstresses whom she invited to sit in the front section. She stood in the foyer of the Cathedral, hidden from the congregation and hidden from the humongous crowds outside. Around her Elena and Caroline fixed the material and sorted the entourage that was to follow her. Made up of Lords, Ladies and children from her sponsored orphanage. She felt a small squeeze in her palm and looked away from counting the number of flowers entwining the pillar to Grams beside her. 

'Are you nervous?’ 

'Very.’ Bonnie sai, expecting comfort from her. 

But Grams squeezed her hand once more and the dropped it. 'Good. It means you care.’ With a huge grin and kiss to her forehead she took her place and Bonnie had no time to dwell on the words before the Organ began playing. She entered as Princess for the last time, careful to breathe steadily as she walked towards the throne. Grams and Beatrice took up the rear of the procession, Sheila beaming as she saw her life’s work come to fruition. There were hymns and prayers all meant to bless the new monarch. The feeling of anticipation as the Archbishop hovered the crown above her head burned within her, the small hair on the back of her neck lifted as she waited.

‘Do you swear to Protect the Kingdom and the people of the Kingdom, so help you God?’ 

She inhaled through her nose and took a last look at her grandmother. Sheila offered her a small smile of encouragement. 

This was where her father was coronated. He walked up that aisle, sat in this chair and said the words. She didn’t know who he was before the power, but she liked to think it warped him. That meant there was a part of him that was better than who he became. Would it warp her? Would she hit bottom like her father? She’d already killed and felt terrible because of it.  _ Self depreciation won’t absolve you. _

No. She was already at the bottom. There was only one way for her to go now.

‘I do.’ 


	26. Brick Mansions

‘We can’t raise the tax level when half of the Kingdom is already starving.’ Kai said, sitting back in his chair, trying his best not to look vexed. It was like talking to a brick wall with these people. They were all either rich and entitled or the children of the rich and entitled. This privy council had more money combined than the whole of the Crown’s coffers.

‘Then how do you suggest we pay for the schooling system you’re proposing? Besides, they have grain now.’ Lord Petrova looked almost smug in his question and he wanted nothing more than to smash his head into the table. 

‘It’s just not viable My Lord.’ Lord Fell, ‘We should leave the education of children as a private venture.’

‘And what about those who can’t afford it?’ It was not sentimentality. Smarter people worked better and were proved to be valuable assets to any Kingdom. A smarter population would pay off in the long run. ‘Not to mention the fact that we wouldn’t know what their learning.’

‘Religious education is enough for the peasants. Too educated and they would revolt.’ Lord Fell explained.

‘Or it’s a mob waiting to happen. Uneducated people are dangerous.’

‘With all due respect I don’t see it happening, Sire.’ Donovan added the ‘sire’ as an afterthought. There was no respect in the way he spoke. No understanding that Kai’s authority was meant to be absolute. 

‘But I suppose a wealthy match for Queen could help the financing situation.’ He knew what that meant. Find a Queen, have an heir and eventually if they really got tired of his suggestions they could depose him without a fear for the who the next in line would be.

No thank you.

He could have argued his point and forced it through, but he had to play the game. So he sighed, taking a glance towards the chandelier in apparent thought before saying. ‘I suppose. Thank you gentlemen, I believe that will be all for today.’ He waited for them to all leave lest any decided to stay behind and begin mutinous talk he knew they were not above. 

It was only by the skin of his teeth he managed to gain their approval for grain to be distributed to the areas hit hardest by the cold weather. They were more than happy to have him throw a ball for the nobility so they could get to know him in light of his Crowning, but anything of substance and he had to drag them kicking. It was because they still saw him as the bastard from the first marriage. Spurious in his Princedom and as King. There was simply no respect. He considered getting rid of them all but how would that look to the others? He’d be seen as unstable. 

No.

Someone needed to be made an example of to get the rest to fall in  line. Kai stalked to his study, a room different to his father’s. It was like sitting with a ghost in that room and he preferred to have his own place to think. It took about half an hour to pick someone and then it was just making the necessary preparations. There was no way he’d be able to sleep until he received confirmation the deed was done. When all his thoughts seem to be competing he tended to divert for a distracting book. Most times it was the familiar green tome. It was when he was scouring the back few pages he noticed it. Scribbled in tiny handwriting on the smallest portion of the page. He flicked through the other pages to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him before going back to it. 

Which is how he found himself back in the dungeons, facing a familiar cell.

‘I realised I never thanked you.’ His voice echoed off the stone walls. ‘For lending me your magic. It’s helped and ton.’ The witch kept staring with eyes dead forward, as if ignoring Kai was the equivalent to an actual response. ‘In the spirit of that, I come with an offer. It’s a gift really.’

‘Aren’t gifts meant to be given without expectation?’ They witch said, she looked a little healthier which meant the guards were following his orders. Well she cracked easy. Hadn’t even managed to ignore him for more than a minute. 

‘Did I say gift? My bad, I meant I want you to do this thing for me and in exchange I’ll be nice.’ Silence again, meant to encourage Kai to go on this time. ‘Why are you in here?’ He switched. 

‘I hurt people.’

‘But you could leave at any time. You’ve got magic. Why are you staying?’

‘Because I deserve to be?’

‘God, how angsty of you. You remind of a dream I once had.’

‘What?’

‘The point is,’ he promptly set the conversation back to its original direction, ‘You have a family out there. People who care about you.’ Of course he did his research the minute he first siphoned from her. Leverage was useful. 

‘They don’t care about me.’

‘Well you must care about them otherwise I don’t really have a leg to stand on here.’ The threatening edge to his voice made her sit up. ‘And before I go on, you may not know this but If I die in here then my Guards have orders to find your family and butcher them. But you’ll remain untouched, I wouldn’t want you to die and escape suffering. So behave while I threaten you.’

‘What do you want?’ There was an exasperated edge to her tone that he didn’t care for. Brushing it off, he held up the Grimoire open to the page under the torch light and watched her creep steadily closer. ‘Tell me about this spell.’ She studied it for less than a minute before sitting back, residing herself to the information she was about to disclose. ‘It’s a curse.’

‘Doesn’t look like it to me.’

‘Well it wouldn’t to a monster.’

‘That stings. Just when I thought we were beginning to be friends. Now why is this a curse?’

The witch shook his head as he spoke. ‘Your killing another person in the spell.’

‘Absorbing an essence.’ Kai corrected.

‘ _ Killing _ .’ The woman insisted. ‘That kind of spell leaves a mark. You’ll absorb their essence and sure, get some of the power-’

‘Not really seeing a downside-’

‘-But the spirits will demand a balance. It’s against the laws of nature. There’s a reason that spells in the smallest part. Nobody was meant to see it.’

‘Hm.’ Kai pursed his lips, ‘all I’m hearing is something bad  _ might _ happen. But if I go through with this spell then I’m assured of one thing. Power- of my own.’

The prisoner looked like she wanted to tack something onto that, but closed her mouth thinking better of it. 

‘That’s if it works.’

‘Why wouldn’t it work?’

‘Merging is tricky business. Killing both souls at the best of times if they’re incompatible.’ 

Kai inched closer to the bars, scuffing his knees. ‘What makes the souls compatible?’ She  chose this moment, the moment she had Kai well and truly hooked, to go throw in her own question.

‘Where did you get a Bennett Grimoire from?’ 

‘How do you know it’s a Bennett Grimoire?’

It could have been a trick of the dim light but Kai swore he saw her smile, before quickly burying it. She went mute after that and he had to pick the information he wanted to know, already spending too much time there. He only had maybe a few minutes more before he had to go and break some news to his council. 

‘What makes the souls compatible?’

For a beat she pressed her mouth like she was going to hold the answer in, before resigning herself to the answer. She’d already given away so much, what was a little more?

‘Bloodline.’ The witch spat, sitting much more relaxed now. ‘Merging with someone from your bloodline is the easiest way.’

‘By bloodline you mean sibling? Would a twin do?’ He sounded almost hopeful as his mind began whirring in plan.

‘Let me guess, you have an evil twin?’ The witch muttered.

‘No that’s me. I have an infuriatingly good twin, though.’

‘See the problem with that is she’s probably not a witch.’ Kai’s face dropped at the correct summation. ’Did I guess right?’ Disappointing her questioner gave the witch immense satisfaction.

‘Yes but…’ Kai’s eyes lit up once more and his satisfaction began to fade. ‘I learnt magic- It stands to reason she could to.’  She rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree. ‘And she doesn’t even need to know that much, only a little bit. Don’t want the risk of her winning the merge.’ Kai looked up, including the prisoner in his babbling process. ‘That’s where you come in.’

  
  


They were already gathered. It was shocking how prompt they could be when there was something that directly affected them to discuss.

‘Gentlemen please sit.’ He followed his own orders and sat at the head of the long table, trying his best to look distressed, even going as far as pausing for dramatic effect before diving in. ‘As of this morning Lord Petrova was found guilty of treason. At his home he was found plotting with other nobility of the murder of their sitting monarch- me. I cannot begin  to describe how upset I am- I’m sure you’ll all join me in condemning his actions.’ Treason. It was the easiest crime to charge anyone of. All he did was wait until Fell was hosting dinner last night and have his Guards burst in to break up the party, one of them planting the documents necessary. He got a pay rise. Bullshit charges that anyone smart enough could see through as the dangerous message it really was. And he was banking on these men to be intelligent enough. 

‘Y-yes,’ Lord Donovan started, looking paler than usual. ‘As a member of the council he’s entitled to be judged by his peers. We should set a court date immediately.’ It was clear Donovan was fighting the sudden shift in power. He still wanted to cling to his slipping authority. Did he not realise that he would be next if he didn’t fall in line? Kai would have to make it clearer.

‘He was. However given the severity of these charges he was executed at dawn-’

‘-Already?’

‘I didn’t really feel like letting a traitor live and if you disagree with me on that I’d seriously wonder about your loyalties as well Lord Donovan.’

‘No sire, you are correct. Swift action for a merciless crime.’

‘Indeed. Anyway his holdings forfeit to me so it looks like we’ll have enough funding for the welfare project.’

‘Surely we must leave something for his remaining family…’ Lord Mason squeaked. All the men were still processing the shock of losing one of their own so suddenly. Teetering on seats they were realising were so precarious. The honeymoon truly was over.

‘There’s no need. They were executed too.’ That had them shaking. His lovely wife and children were all gone too and they saw the King in the dangerous light they’d been so oblivious to before. ‘Now about the other suggestion, marriage, I had some thoughts of my own. If we’re really going for a strong alliance it would be better to ally with a Port Kingdom.’

  
  
  
  


She read the letter once again and folded it onto the table. It was ridiculous. She hadn’t been Queen for more than a month and she was swamped with marriage proposals. Couldn’t she be her own regent for five seconds at least? 

‘It’s worth considering.’ Alaric said. 

‘It’s worth rejecting more.’ She replied and he gave her the sigh that was becoming synonymous with a bad decision made. Any decision she seemed to make he disagreed with. Spending crown funds on a Kingdom rejuvenation, starting with having the slums in the city improved, was a decision he was definitely not happy with. It wasn’t like it was his money.

‘King Mikael’s son is an excellent choice and would be a good alliance to forge. Not to mention that now you are Queen your priority must be securing yourself by having an heir.’ 

‘No my priority is taking care of my Kingdom. I’m not some horse you try to breed.’

‘Princess you know that’s not what I mean.’ He pleaded at her. She knew he never meant it in that way. He was just being honest.

‘Alright if I must. Give me some time to think about it.’

With a nod of her head the meeting was adjourned between the two of them.

‘Let the council know the decision on it next meeting.’ She hated how his tone was similar to that of her father’s. But it was different too. There was no real malice behind any of the suggestions, he simply said what he thought. In that way she didn’t mind it so much. She needed the balance. When she’d already devised the perfect solution, she left for Gram’s room. It was in the main part of the Castle and three times bigger than the last one so when they were practising magic together she had more room to cause mayhem.

‘Now focus again Bonnie.’ It still took a little getting used to practising magic so openly in the castle but she had to remind herself that there was no one to walk in on them. Only Elena and Caroline and they were well aware of what she was trying to do.

‘Grams I am. I just…’ She adjusted her crossed legs and opened an eyes, waving a hand to light the main torches of the room to join the candle light. ‘That, see how easily I did that Grams? And this locator spell is basic enough. I should be able to get it with no problem at all. I know why it’s not working and I know you keep getting me to try- to protect me from the truth.’ 

Sheila tried not to look like a child caught stealing and Bonnie tried not to look angry. Of all of the omissions, she understood the need to keep this one. She only wanted to spare Bonnie the heartbreak.

‘Jeremy’s dead.’

Saying it aloud made it worse and she was in a sob before the words faded with her grandmother encircling her. ‘Maybe he was attacked by highwaymen or he had an accident but either way he’s dead.’

Her chest began sinking and hit the floor of her stomach the more she cried. Sorrow was a feeling she was becoming familiar with. The months of trying and failing to find him, coupled with the circumstances of his leaving which led to his death, made her sob harder. The sadness she could handle, but the relief at finally knowing what happened to him was unexpected and made her hate herself even more than she already did. 

She let herself receive comfort from Grams for half an hour more than she deserved before making an excuse to leave. Tyler needed to know the truth as soon as possible. 

On her way down to the kitchens she fell into step with a looming figure.

‘That’s funny I don’t recall inviting you to court.’ Channelling her sadness into anger directed at him seemed to help her keep her head.

‘That’s because you didn’t.’ Enzo drawled. ‘Sheila did.’

‘And why would my grandmother do that?’

‘Maybe she likes my company.’ When he saw she wasnt buying his excuse he rectified it with the truth. ‘Or maybe she thinks the best Guard for the Queen would be a hundred year old vampire.’ The knowledge that he was a vampire wasn’t surprising. Grams taught her about them when she was younger, about how strong and fast they were. Dangerous too, and with excellent hearing that explained how he always seemed to know where she was. 

‘What?’

‘Oh yes. She’s made me your personal Guard.’

‘She can’t do that.’

‘Do you want to tell her that or shall I?’

Bonnie grimaced at the thought. 'Well I don't exactly need guarding on my way to the kitchens.’ 

He nodded. 'Good to know love.’ She half expected him to stay, overstepping as usual but he broke off at the next corridor. 

Tyler was sitting at the long table, surrounded by others, laughing and chatting, when he saw her enter. He gave her a smile in greeting but when she couldn’t return it, feeling the muscles in her face become too heavy, he dropped it. He knew. He knew just by looking at her, what she had to say. It was a respite to have someone just as distraught as she was and they spent the afternoon sitting side by side. It started with just mourning, crying out their sadness. As the sun progressed in the sky they found the strength to talk about him. Painfully reminisce on their memories of him. Come dinner time Tyler decided the other staff should know and she let him be the one to break the news. 

The next council meeting she delayed until she was feeling less out of sorts. She carried on with general Kingdom duties, signing edicts, making decisions, that sort of thing. But she didn't feel like talking politics until she had a stronger position. Besides, they would only be interested in meeting to find out who she decided to marry. She wasn’t being hounded on it and she suspected that was due to Alaric staving them off. He’d been fond of Jeremy too. Her friends did their best to cheer her up but when nothing seemed to work Grams stepped in, hijacking her from her morning walk.

'Where are we going?’ 

'You'll see.’ Grams took her to the stables and about an hour later they were back at the familiar camp. But where it was usually teeming with people it was nearly empty.

'Where is everyone?’

Sheila quickly tied their horses and led them into the trees towards the sound of chanting. Here they were, all congregated amongst the woods, sitting facing towards two individuals holding hands with another witch presiding. Bonnie hovered with Grams at the back of the crowd, careful not to draw attention to themselves. 

'It's a wedding.’ Bonnie concluded.

'A witch's wedding.’ Grams corrected. If she squinted she could see a thin red layer, watery between their two palms as they chanted. Blood.

'Phasmatos Vinculo.’

They chanted the words over and over again until their magic began charging between them, wind picking up and at the climax she felt the energy pop, settling in stars between them, a new energy as they joined together. At that people began clapping and just like that they were wed. 

'Why did they get married?’ Bonnie  whispered as the presiding witch began a closing speech. Were they  trying to increase their power? They certainly looked more powerful together. 

Grams scoffed at the question, holding Bonnie’s hand. Wishing that holding it in her own would be enough to pull Bonnie back, lamenting how far she’d strayed from who she used to be. Incapable of recognising something so simple. 

'Because they love each other.’

Amongst everything she managed to forget that people did that. Marry for love. She  looked back at the couple to confirm it and sure enough the dough eyed look in their eyes was love. There was something pure in the way they looked at each other and she felt her heart ache at having lost that. With Jeremy yes, but the bigger part of her knew she was thinking about Kai. And somehow thinking about Kai when she was meant to be mourning Jeremy made her feel worse. 

‘Why did you bring me here?’

'Because I wanted you to see what it's like. To get married. It's two souls becoming one and it's not as terrible and your father made it out to be. See those two, they were strangers at first who fell in love.’ She watched the couple go in for a chaste kiss and her chest hurt, whatever Grams was going for it wasn't working. They all wanted her to get married. By 'stranger’ she meant Prince Niklaus, it was obvious. 

For the respect she held for her grandmother, she thought on what she said. Niklaus was a new addition. He would have money and influence. From her coronation she remembered him being particularly smart and witty. He was handsome enough too, she remembered being vaguely attracted to him, not like with Lucas. Maybe all she needed to get over Kai was someone else to help her. And Klaus didn't have a trail of his family's bodies littered behind him. Klaus didn't have hands coated with blood. His mind was a simple place that she would have no trouble navigating. Klaus was the smart choice.

'Gentlemen.’ She addressed the gathered council, renewed in her decision and feeling her heart pounding for the first time in a while. 'I've made my decision regarding marriage.’ Prince Klaus would marry her within the month and they would have a lovely ceremony. He was nice and she was certain she could grow to love him. Not a burning kind of love but a warm kindling, safe a reliable. 

But the thing was, she was a witch. She needed the magic in her life like she needed air. There was that honesty bubbling up within herself. The knowledge that there was only one decision she was really going to make given the choice. 'Send a proposal to King Malachai's kingdom inviting him to stay once more.’ It was him. She wanted Kai. She wanted her monster back.


	27. No Good People

‘Hurry up.’ Jo heard the Guards gruff voice before she saw his light coming down the hallway. He wasn’t talking to her. It was ordered at the pile of rags ambling past her cell, into the one beside it, chains clinking. No new additions came this way. This was the section reserved for VIP’s. Where the P stood for prisoner. She had a torch all to herself, a small bed in the corner and any food she asked for. Other than the fact she was prisoner it wasn't all that bad. She could even have pretended she was on vacation. The constant wailing could easily have been the calming sounds of the ocean. If the Ocean sounded like existential despair. She didn’t know. She’d never seen or heard it in person. Lying to herself helped keep her occupied. When that didn't work she focused on other things, like how many cockroaches shared her cell- five, it used to six but she accidentally squished Lenny (the name she gave said cockroach, that was a sad night)- or the number of screams she could before everything suddenly went silent around midnight. Right now her new neighbor was providing most of the distraction. It was a teenager from what she could see through the shadows, who'd taken residence in the cell. Without even a grunt goodbye the Guard left them too it. 

Jo waited a beat more than  she wanted, to let them settle, being as  conversation starved as she was. ‘What are you in for?’

When they didn't reply immediately she was worried they'd succumbed to madness. An insane neighbor was worse than no neighbor. 

But their steady voice, croaky from lack of use or screaming cut through. 'Magic.’

'Oh.’ She replied, not really knowing what to say. Magic didn't exist, if this person was imprisoned it was because of nothing more than blind persecution. 'I'm sorry to hear that.’

'What about you?’

‘My brother killed our family and is blaming it on me. He's the King.’ She was relieved to be able to say it out loud again and reassure herself that the belief in her own innocence wasn't fading. 

'King Malachai.’ The voice sounded closer now or maybe they were speaking louder. 

'Oh you know him.’ Jo replied sarcastically, tipping her head back onto the wall. 

'Know him, he siphoned me.’

She rolled her neck to frown at her- it was a woman, definitely not a teenager, just malnourished. ‘'What does that mean?’

‘He took my magic.’ 

Scoffing would be insensitive. She’d lost her freedom, not her manners. 'There's no such thing as magic.’ 

Her company shuffled across the dungeon and she heard a quick whisper.

'Incendia.’ Then their whole cell was cast aglow from the fire hovering in their palm. Her neck almost cracked with how fast it whipped forward. ‘Believe in it now?’

Magic. It was magic. This person was a witch. A witch her brother 'siphoned’. He took the magic for himself.  _ He had magic.  _ And if magic was capable of starting a fire from nothing like that, then where was the end? What was to stop someone from, say, turning invisible, murdering his entire family and forcing the knife into his sister's hand. 

‘The rat bastard.’ Jo whispered in disbelief while her mind whirred. It stopped at the thought of what this all meant. Kai was capable of magic. Kai, was her twin. They shared the same blood. She looked past the flame to the body opposite. 'Can you teach me how to do that?’

 

He read the Princess’ letter once again, thumbing her signature absent mindedly. This was almost too easy.  _ She _ asked  _ him  _ to come to her Kingdom. The only reason she'd do that was if she was interested in an alliance with him too. He rubbed against his throbbing temple as he thought. 

_ In an effort to re-establish ties after the tragic losses to both our Kingdom’s.’  _ It read. So formal. On the outset it looked like a simple political gesture. Simply wanting to meet the new King. Behind the words was the gesture. She was inviting him over to stay. Smelled like a proposal to him. 

It was a resounding yes. For all of the awful things he’d done he had no idea where this sudden stroke of good fortune came from. For this alliance to fall into his lap without him having to work for it like a dog, as with everything else. He’d have to have an entourage of course. Last time his company was less than pleasant but for who he had in mind it was going to be even worse this time around. Lord Donovan’s rooms were further down now, he’d given him Lord Petrova’s- they were larger- as a gesture of goodwill. Like the obedient mare he was Donovan’s loyalties found themselves re-enforced. So when Kai informed Lord Dull-o-van that he’d be accompanying the King on the upcoming  excursion he took it as a friendly offer. Not the bold faced hostage situation it really was. If anything happened to his Kingdom while he was away, if his council so much as uttered the wrong word, then Matthew Donovan would find himself without a heart. 

 

Bonnie sat down as Alaric did. It still felt odd to be on the other side of the desk. 

‘I’ve decided on my successor.’ Lord Saltzman let out a sigh of relief. With the upcoming visit from King Malachai- something he wasn’t the least bit happy with- the council had been pressing her to name a successor so they wouldn’t be in a weaker position.

‘Lord Gilbert.’ 

Alaric sat forward, already worried. ‘No.’

‘Why not? He’s Elena’s father.’ She hid the smile on her face as she saw him struggling to accept the decision.

‘And luckily that’s where their similarities end, because Lord Gilbert is an idiot. A dangerous one too. If you named him your successor there’s no telling what he’d do. He’s a man hungry for power which is a dangerous thing.’

‘And you’re not?’

‘No. I’m not. I’m a scholar. A born advisor. I’m happy where I am. Unlike Lord Gilbert. He’s a climber.’

She nodded, chewing on his advice, drumming the desk with her fingertips. ‘You know you assess people quite well.’

‘I’ve had years of practice.’ He said, unsure of why the topic changed to complimenting him all of a sudden.

‘And you’re trustworthy. You were my father’s successor until I was born.’

‘And I gladly relinquished my title. Bonnie what are you getting at?’

She pursed her lips. ‘I lied. I’m not naming Lord Gilbert my successor. I just wanted to see what you’d say.’

‘So you haven’t picked anyone yet?’ He seemed almost annoyed to be back at the initial problem.

‘I have.’ Bonnie flashed him a grin, the first real grin in a while, ‘You.’ It was his shock that made her smile. How he genuinely hadn’t been expecting it. She knew what Alaric thought of her. At times she was petulant and trying, but he was still there, advising her all the same. It was because he understood his duty and she’d watched him perform it with complete impartiality. He was a servant of the Kingdom and if anything happened to her, she knew he would be the best person to rule.

‘I’m flattered but I don’t think the council will go for it. They hated when your father named me successor all those years ago and something tells me they’ll fight it all the way again.’ She remembered how everyone said Alaric would be the next King if anything ever happened to her. It was certainly her father’s plan if he ever died, have Alaric run the Kingdom in her name while she lived in her husband’s Kingdom. But out of what everyone said, and what everyone thought, she was still here. Alaric was part of the reason. All those incredibly smart tutors, secretly arranged weapons lessons, Kingdom reports that she’d somehow found left in the library, secretly arranged trips down to the City (he was the reason she found so many Orphanages to sponsor)- things her father tried to hide from her- Alaric was the one responsible. In the only belief she was sure she shared with the late King, she was sure Alaric would be the best successor. 

‘Then the council will find itself dramatically lacking in a few members.’ The finality with which she argued made him smile. She wasn’t going to budge on this. ‘How’s that decision?’

He mulled it over, sitting back in the chair and resigning himself to the responsibility landing on his shoulders. ‘At the risk of sounding biased. It’s not a terrible one.’

That was permission enough for her to end the meeting. Already thinking of which members of the council she could replace. She thought about it all the way up to the roof of her tower. When she opened the door to step out onto the parapet someone was already there.

‘This is my spot, you know.’ She stood a few steps away from him, following his gaze onto the dark sea. 

‘I know. That’s why I’m here.’ 

She smiled sweetly. ‘To offer some more unwanted advice?’

‘What is it exactly that I’ve done to annoy you?’ 

‘Other than hover where you’re not wanted?’

‘But why exactly am I not wanted?’

Somehow she felt her answer of ‘because you’re annoying’ would be null.

‘I feel like if you actually got to know me, you’d know I was a good person.’

For some reason she wanted to scoff at that. Reason’s drawn from a memory that used to be painful. But was now filled with a renewed hope. ‘I’m sure you think you are.’

‘I’ve only ever had your back Bonnie.’

‘Your Majesty,’ she corrected. ‘And you’ve barely known me five minutes.’

He bit the inside of his cheek, turning away from the night horizon to look at her, wrestling with the words he was trying to get out. ‘I’ve known you a lot longer than you’ve known me.’

She grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. Deceit. Again. ‘Explain.’ She demanded, already knowing she was going to hate him for his answer.

‘I’m a vampire, love, which means I’m immortal.’ 

‘Shocker.’ She replied with sarcasm matching his. But he ignored the hostility and continued.

‘I came to this Kingdom about thirty odd years ago. Needed a favour from a witch and then I became indebted to her. ‘

‘Grams?’

He nodded, thankful she was saying anything at all. ‘After her daughter left the coven Sheila charged me with taking care of her.’

‘Great job there.’ Bonnie knew it wasn’t fair to place her mother’s death at his feet. Dying in childbirth wasn't his fault. But the anger boiling inside her at having been kept in the dark again manifested into spite. ‘She died on your watch.’

‘Yes well. Let’s not go near what happened to your mother. It’s a whole other story. Suffice to say after everything transpired and you were born, I was charged with protecting you too. And I’d like to say I did a good job .’

‘A good job?’ She scoffed, turning to face him at last. ‘I-’

‘You’re alive, healthy, Queen in your own right. I’d say I did amazing. Do you even know how many attempts there were on your life? The amount of times you’d wander off alone into the woods thinking you’d be fine because you had a bow and arrow,’ he vented. The stress of a lifetime trying to keep one human, and an especially reckless one as her, all seemed to spill out of him.

Bonnie jutted out her chin, offended that she needed his protection. ‘You didn’t do a very good job. I’ve still had to defend myself against highwaymen.’

‘Yes and he was the only one who managed to get to you. You and that bloody Prince never even saw the ones in the bushes because I’d got to them so quick.’

He meant for her to deduce just how helpful he’d been. To have her see him as the friend he really was to her. But through the darkness he couldn’t see her piecing together his omissions.

‘ _ That Prince? _ You’ve been watching me- You saw me with Kai.’ He didn’t need to nod for her to known she’d caught him. ‘You’re the leak.’ 

‘Bonnie…’

‘You were the one who told my father.’ Her voice was dangerously low. ‘You’re the one who ruined everything.’ 

‘I had orders.’ He matched it, when his tone didn’t sooth her he said.  ‘If I hadn’t told the King someone else would have. You weren’t exactly being careful. And I never ruined anything. There was no way you two would have married then, his father sent him to this Kingdom with the intention of killing him.’

She was building up to slap him but his last admission threw her. ‘What?’

‘The boy’s father made a deal with yours. Find a way to cause his accidental demise and you and Lucas could get married.’ Enzo said, excited by the prospect that he could get her back round to his side. ‘But after your father found out you loved him, he spared him. Let him live.’

‘Why would he do that?’ Her voice came out barely above a whisper as she struggled with the news. Any kindness from her father slashed the horrid image she built up of him to protect herself from drowning in the guilt of his death. 

‘To save you the heartbreak.’ He embellished. ‘Only now you’re going to go and undo it all.’

‘What?’ The single word made her feel stupid. Asking the same question over again.

‘You’ve invited the devil back to your doorstep. Tomorrow morning I’ll have my work cut out for me once again.’

‘He’s not the devil.’ She found her anger again. ‘And he’s not a danger to me.’ She wasn’t sure of the last part. Not since she found out about his family. Finding out that his father wanted him dead was alleviating some of the evil placed on his shoulders for the sin of patricide. His father was even worse than hers and she found herself wondering if maybe Kai’s reasons were just as solid as hers- more so. But she’d be damned if she let Enzo use it any of it as ammunition.

‘You don’t know what he’s capable of.’ Enzo warned, watching the trust he was trying to build slip away and trying desperately to claw it back. 

‘I know what he’s done. And I know his reasons behind them. It’s up to me how I feel about him, not you.’ She shoved past him. How dare he? He’d been lying to her for her whole life- something she still couldn’t quite wrap her head around- and he had the audacity to lecture her.

‘Remind me again what happened to your first boyfriend. Jeremy, was it?’

She stilled out of icy fear running down her spine. No. Not Jeremy. He could talk about Kai but Jeremy was off-limits. 

But Enzo ignored her want of ignorance. ‘Fancy him going missing after seeing you and the Malachai together. Convenient too.’

‘Stop. Enzo stop.’

‘Alright. I can see there’s no need for me to carry on. Judging by how heartbroken you look, I’ve just confirmed your worst fears.’ She turned away and flew down the stairs, taking them three at a time to get away. But there was no running away from he own realisation. 

She waited until she was down the staircase before wiping away the silent tears rolling from her eyes.  _ She never knew Kai killed Jeremy.  _ There was no way for her to know. That’s what she consoled herself with as her shoulder began shaking. It didn’t matter that she started to feel that something wrong, a sense manifesting in her gut, when she knew he was missing. That was after the fact. It was unfair for her to feel so conflicted. She was meant to feel the pain of mourning a friend. Instead she was hit with the remorse of the guilty, as if she’d murdered Jeremy with her bare hands. She was a murderer all over again and had no idea what to do or where to go. Only a single thought in her mind. Leave. 

  
  


Josette was accustomed to having to work hard for things. She worked hard to get people to like her, to get them to trust her. It was an urge eating away at her. She did it all in the hopes that one day it would pay off. Fat lot of a good it did her now she was sitting in the dungeons, sitting facing the wall so she could soak up the tiniest bit o sunshine that crept through the barred window. Too high and small to see out of but just big enough to light her cell up for a few hours a day before shadows fell over it. Perks of the VIP cells. 

‘You have to mean it.’ Her neighbour, turned tutor, encouraged. ‘Know that your magic will work.’

‘That’s easy for you to say.’ But she acquiesced anyway, feelling the sun work to battle her exhaustion. ‘ _ Incendia.’ _

Nothing. Not even a wisp of smoke. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Kai being a siphon meant she would be too. Warily she eyed the witch staring at her, deciding if being a siphon was worth having magic at all. Jo almost gave up entirely on the thought of anymore hard work. She was tired of trying. In her exhaustion she whispered the words once again. It was more to show her tutor that she was still trying. In quick succession she whispered, ‘ _ Incendia,’  _ not pausing to wonder if it would work. Lack of doubt constituted as blind belief in the laws of magic, she noted as her palm sparked to life. 

‘You have magic.’ The witch scrambled to his knees and gripped the bars on her side, poking his head through.

‘I have magic.’ Jo repeated incredulously. This was the first time she’d felt something akin to happiness in months. It was more than that. It was hope.

‘Good.’ The urgency in the voice drew her eyes to her mentor’s manic ones. ‘You’re going to learn this spell and kill your brother.’ 

She automatically frowned, sure that wasn’t what she wanted. Joey’s bleeding stomach flashed before her. The sound her father made as he slumped over. Olivia’s scarlet tears. So instead she found herself pulling closer. ‘Teach me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yous that I had lot's of chapters stored away- I just needed to proof read them. So expect a massive chapter dump this weekend and brace yourself because we're nearing the re-union.


	28. Turn, Turn, Turn

Why could he never hold his pee? From what he remembered of the last visit he had to pee around this marker too. A tap to the roof of the carriage it suddenly halted, letting him out. Donovan poked his head out of his own transport to see the reason for the sudden pause, only to retreat inwards when he saw the King head into the trees. 

They were making good time. It was barely dusk and they’d nearly reached their destination. With any luck they could be at the Kingdom before midnight and he’d get to sleep in an actual bed. If he actually managed to remember the way back to the coach. He was so stuck in thought his feet moved of their own accord with more familiarity of the terrain than he recalled. When he heard the murmuring he moved his feet consciously this time. Edging closer to the noise, he felt a lump starting to form in his throat. Coupled with how dry his mouth had suddenly become and the tingle setting over his goosebumps. It held all the symptoms of his senses warning him. Of what, he was unsure until he scoured his surroundings, attaching his gaze to the distance,  onto an irregular shadow pressed against a tree. He manoeuvred to see past the shrubbery blocking a whole view and saw the origin of the shadow, moonlight falling over the silhouette. She was facing her shadow while he was still in the darkness, hidden by trees. Under the silver light she looked so forlorn, deep in a thought he’d feel remiss to pull her out of, lest he overstep. But it was more the thought ringing in his ears, a command really,  _ leave her alone. _ He probably could have reasoned with himself- it was dark, she was alone and that couldn’t be safe- but it was dark, he was tired. In no mood to wrestle with his thoughts. So he began to move backwards, quieter than before. He would have backtracked all the way back to the carriage without interference and left her alone, but then he heard a second voice. A male voice. It sounded like a situation that might need his help. Her certainly wasn’t staying around just to snoop. It was unbecoming of a King. That’s what he told himself when he ducked completely behind a tree. 

‘Wandering into the woods at night is supposed to prove what, love? That you can handle yourself?’ Well that didn’t sound promising. Reaching beneath his cloak he curled a hand around the hilt of his dagger.

‘I’m not trying to prove anything to you, I’m upset.’

He knew that voice. It resonated within him at a frequency he couldn’t control. Vibrating until his head began to spin a little. In the dizziness, the pressure on his mind let slip a thought he was allowed.  _ Bonnie. _ Before it began sheathing the emotions the name brought out. He came back to himself in time to hear the male speak again.

‘I just meant, you’re being silly.’ The accent sounded completely strange to him, not hinting at recognition. ‘Out here, alone. Come back inside the castle. Cry there.’

‘I wasn’t crying.’ She snapped, before he heard her sniff. ‘I’m allowed to be upset, wherever I like. So please just leave me alone.’ There was rustling and it was growing closer, she was moving deeper into the woods in an effort to get away. 

‘Wait, love, I can’t leave you like this.’ More rustling, he was following her. He allowed himself the smallest peak to see she was just meters away from him. 

‘And stop calling me that!’

‘Calling you what?’

‘Calling me ‘love’.’ 

‘I call everyone that. It’s habit. Doesn’t mean anything.’

‘I don't care. Just stop. Stop being so nice. Stop trying to get close to me. You've been watching me my whole life, so what? It doesn't mean _ I _ know  _ you _ . It doesn't mean I like you. So just back off Enzo.’

‘I’m not too proud to admit that stung a bit.’ His face reflected genuine hurt and she swallowed the little regret with righteous fury. It wasn't her job to make him feel better.

‘You haven't even done a good job trying to protect me. Where were you the night I almost ran away?’ If it hadn't been for Kai's dagger she would have been on a whole different path.

'I was there, I just…’ He paused thinking better of what he was going to say.

‘Just what?’ She pushed.

'I decided to let you go.’

His sincerity turned her on her head and she was left with nothing to reply. Thoroughly drained from all the emotions she felt tonight. Until she focused on his words a second more to see the fracture.

'Why did you do that?’ It was clearly against his orders. Orders he loved to hide behind. He must have known what a missing Princess would mean for his position. Meaning he had a hell of a reason for doing it. And with how he acted towards her, suddenly unencumbered by the burden of keeping his existence a secret, it started to make her wonder. He realised there was no lying to her now. She would only hate him more if he tried.

'Because I love you.’

Behind his tree Kai covered his mouth to stop from snickering at the drama he'd discovered.

'I don't love you. I never will so please quit trying.’ She hadn't even let the words settle before rejecting him, Kai almost got whiplash from it and allowed himself a quiet breathy laugh.

‘This gets better and better.’ To his untrained ear it almost sounded like the man, Enzo, was growling.

'Look I'm sorry you-’

'Not you, love.’ Enzo cut her off. ‘We seem to have a third set of ears.’

That meant him. Should he come out with his hands up? No then they'd know he was here. Luckily Kai's turmoil was ended when Enzo ordered loudly.

'You may as well come out.’

It was enough invitation he needed to join the scene. 

But as soon as he walked out both parties seemed excessively shocked to see him.

'How very fortunate.’ Enzo looked at him in a way that suggested familiarity. But for the life of him, Kai couldn’t place his face.

‘Kai?’ 

Her voice pulled his eyes towards her.  _ She  _ was familiar. From a memory, from a dream. He knew her. ‘Bonnie,’ He pointed towards her as if it would urge his ability to speak to return to him. ‘The Princess- sorry Queen. I was just on my way to the castle. Sorry you probably don’t recognise me, the beard’s new-’ He put a hand out for her to shake and she looked at it. The way her eyebrows were furrowed and how her lips parted but she never spoke suggested to him that she didn’t realise who he was. ‘King Malachai.’ 

She still wasn’t shaking his hand. Odd given that he was here to potentially marry her. Monarch’s didn’t bow to each other, so if she was expecting a different greeting she was going to be disappointed.

‘Are you really here?’ 

‘Yes, he’s bloody well here.’ Enzo interrupted. Kai’s presence was overshadowing it a bit but his resentful tone reminded everyone that the man was nursing a broken heart. ‘And that’s the problem. If he’s not in your head, he’s here physically. You made so much progress when he was gone.’

‘Uh, hello- hi,’ Kai indicated to the faces turned on him. ‘Don’t appreciate being referred to as if I’m not here. Also I have no idea what you’re both talking about. But if I could leave, that would be great. See I’m kind of due at the castle tomorrow. To see- well you.’ He waved at her silhouette before backing away. It was clearly none of his business and it made no sense to him whatsoever. The small pressure on his mind was throbbing away.

‘Well Bonnie?’ Enzo sighed, ‘are you going to let him go? The man responsible for breaking your heart?’

‘He didn’t break my heart.’ Her words were directed at Enzo but her eyes never left Kai’s. There it was again. That tugging towards her. His mind was edging him farther from her but it was like his whole soul was straining closer.

‘He killed Jeremy.’

Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. 

The name rang a bell- an albeit rusted one with a god awful toll. Jeremy Gilbert. Illegitimate brother of Lady Gilbert. He got a job in the stables and residence at the castle for keeping quiet. Then he did something- something to piss Kai off and then… Oh yes. There it was. Broody boy Enzo was correct. He had in fact killed Jeremy. All this he remembered in spite of missing large chunks. It did in fact, also mean that he’d need to get back to the coach and turn the whole convoy around. Otherwise there was no getting out of this situation unscathed.

He looked up, ready to start lying his way out of the situation. But when his eyes locked with watery green ones, he knew. He knew she knew. She’d witnessed the whole exchange on his face. But instead where he thought she’d break down and start screaming at him, she asked only a breathy question, avoiding his gaze like she already knew the answer.

‘Why?’

‘Because…’ As he struggled to think Enzo swapped in again.

‘Save your breath. He won’t remember.’ Bonnie opened her mouth to ignore his order but he cut her off, giving her a different reason why ‘I compelled him not to.’ 

Kai was lost before and now he was officially missing in the crucial information this conversation required. Bonnie seemed to understand the weight of what Enzo confessed and the sound of her palm hitting his cheek reverberated through the air.

‘How could you?’ It was the loudest she’d spoken and the anger shook through the trees. Any normal man would have been shaken by the strength of the slap but Enzo simply adjusted his jaw, and burrowed into her with angry eyes.

‘I was following orders.’

‘You’re a coward. Hiding behind those words like it’s meant to offer you some absolution. At least own up to the terrible thing you did.’

‘What like him?’ Enzo gestured to Kai, who stood unsure of whether he should reply. Honestly it seemed like the conversation was already moving swiftly without his input. ‘Do bad, but at least if I’m honest it’s good? How does that make any sense?’

‘I think you’re overthinking this buddy.’

‘Shut up.’ Bonnie’s sudden attention on him threw him back into silence once again. Evidently she hadn’t forgotten about the whole murdering Jeremy thing just yet. Looking back at his face after even the shortest moment looking away from him seemed to bring back a rush of emotion to her face. He could have been wrong. Kai wasn't the best at reading emotions in the dark. But when she looked at him he felt the urge to check his chest. To see if there was the giant red wound Bonnie seemed to be seeing in him. Because she looked at him with the bittersweet longing that was reserved for the dying. Like the dead, he felt nothing. It still didn’t stop him stepping a little closer. 

‘Undo it.’ Again, eyes on him and words at Enzo.

Undo it. Undo it. Undo it.  

The words, swimming in the darkness of his subconscious, pressed against the barrier of living thought.

‘I can’t.’

Only to drown. 

‘I can, however, do this.’ The darkness could have easily concealed the fact that Enzo was moving towards him. It was the only way to explain how he found himself shoved against the tree trunk with Enzo’s hands wrapped around his neck. ‘Tomorrow morning when you wake up you will forget this entire encounter.’ 

‘Enzo!’ Bonnie’s scream was punctuated by a rock thumping off Enzo’s head. When both men looked at her, she armed herself with a snapped off branch. 

Enzo released him and stepped back in submission to her. ‘Trust me I did that for the best. Tomorrow morning, this one will be none the wiser.’

But Bonnie was having none of his glib. She lunged for him in a manner that was far too smooth to be amateur. Enzo was gone in a blink, leaning against the tree behind her. Kai took advantage of his freedom and pulled his dagger out, holding it at his side a moving closer to Bonnie.  _ In case she needed help. _ He reasoned. Not because of the invisible tugging him closer, calling him to stand only two steps behind her. From this angle he could see the curve of her neck decorated with loose wisps of dark thread from the hair she’d messily tied up.

‘Would you really kill me, Bonnie?’

‘Let’s find out shall we?’ She held up the makeshift stake, daring him to move past her. 

‘You’re so blinded by your feelings for him that you can’t see he’s the biggest danger of them all Bonnie.’

‘Again, am I the  _ him _ in question? Because I have some notes if I am.’ 

‘He’s not a danger to me.’ She sounded resolute in her words and Kai was left to wonder as to the answer.

‘Touch him.’

Kai blinked, frowning at whether he clearly understood the other man’s words.  _ Touch him _ ? Creep much?

‘Fine.’ And suddenly Bonnie was turning around and marching up to him placing her palms on his cheeks.

Sudden contact and all he could feel was how cold her fingertips were. When the sensation diffused through his jaw it cleared the rest of his senses. First, his mouth was drier than it had ever been. If he wanted to speak, he wasn't sure he could have. Second, she was cold but warming under his blush. Because of the blush his heart was hammering. And third, that feeling; the pull to her, it was gone. An elastic that stretched to pull each end back, suddenly flaccid when the tension of distance dissolved. Instead of the pain of snapping back into place, he felt comfortably loose with this final contact with her. His free hand moved up to curl one of her hands out of instinct and he finally understood the reason for the draw to her.

Magic. 

She had magic. 

It was bubbling under the surface of her skin, a practical tsunami of the stuff. He could almost taste it, it was yanking at his gut, screaming out to him. Nothing like the magic he siphoned from the witch. Her’s had a refinement to it. It wasn't so volatile towards him. It practically caressed his entire being. And it had been so long since he felt the buzz of magic warm his veins. The longer he went without it the more he found himself yearning for it. With the demanding nature of being King he could distract himself easily. But it didn’t stop him itching at his fingertips for more. Here she was, his deliverance. So full of salvation, in his grasp, and all he had to do was take it. There was a reason he shouldn’t. A reason gnawing away at him. He was too consumed in the awaiting euphoria to care. In the darkness his palm began to glow red against the back of her hand. She hissed at the contact and he would have pulled away. Except the moment the first drop of her magic fused with his craving he couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. No matter how much she was whimpering. She said his name, whispered it. With that familiarity he still didn’t understand and it somehow made him pull harder at her magic. There was resistance, she pulled right back. Instead of leaving the magic splintered at the ends it only served to make it more intoxicating. Like the harsh burn that came after alcohol. The world was becoming a techni-colour masterpiece and in the darkness he felt his borrowed magic extend around him, the missing sense put back into its rightful place. It was only when Bonnie collapsed against his chest that he stopped. The only magic he left her with was enough to sustain her life-force. But for all intents and purposes, she was bone dry.

In her sudden exhaustion he ran his suddenly heated palms up the side of her arms in a vain effort to warm her up. ‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, not feeling a word of the apology. ‘I didn’t- I didn’t mean to do that. It just sort of happens sometimes and your magic is-’ He was aware the sudden increase of dopamine within him caused by the magic was making him babble but he couldn’t help it ‘Your magic is exhilarating.’’ 

She drew back, pushing him with weak arms and he held her lightly by the wrists until she went too far back for him to hold her. There was only a split second where he saw the betrayal in her eyes lash out at him. Then she was suddenly gone. Kai stepped back, looking around for Enzo and readying himself to fight with the newly acquired magic ringing through him. But he was gone too. All that was left was for him to leave as well. There would be no looking for them. There was no need. 

‘Rude.’ He said to the twilight, before heading back to the coach, already fabricating the reason for their retreat. There was no way Bonnie would welcome him with open arms now. The way back he mourned the waste of a trip with half a heart.Euphoria running through him certainly didn’t feel like a waste. He was so preoccupied with it, he ignored the added weight to the pressure of his mind. Getting ready to lock up new memories come dawn.

  
  


‘He didn’t mean to.’ Bonnie said, struggling to catch her breath as she forced Enzo to set her down. In seconds he managed to move them all the way to the stables.

‘Listen to yourself. He drained you of magic- he hurt you- and you’re making excuses for him.’ 

‘I’m not making excuses. He’s done terrible things and I-’ She pressed a hand to her forehead, the onset feebleness the siphoning brought out in her made her emotions start to broil. Chiefly sorrow. ‘That’s not him. That’s not the Kai I love. He looked at me and.. There was no love in his eyes.’

‘Because he doesn’t love you.’

Enzo made to put his hands on her shoulders and she yanked backwards. ‘You made him like that. You made him a monster.’

‘He was already a monster. Loving you didn’t change that.’

‘But if he never forgot...’ Suddenly she was mourning the loss of who he could have been and everything that was taken from her. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to curl her fingers over her chest and pry the heart from between her ribs to stop feeling. Through watery eyes she stumbled back until she hit the castle walls and sunk down to the grass. Blurrily, she ignored Enzo as he stepped closer and crouched down in front of her.

‘I’m sorry.’

Two words. He expected two words to cure the agony clawing at her. ‘I don’t forgive you.’

‘I know.’ Enzo reached out for her face, holding her chin and wiping the tears away. She tried to pull away but he held her still with gentleness contrasting how forceful it was. ‘You will forget everything that happened tonight.’

Her back suddenly stilled as she felt his words penetrate her mind. It felt wrong. It felt like there was supposed to be a barrier between his command and her naked brain. The words sunk in and she remembered her barrier had been siphoned up. She was well and truly vulnerable now. 

‘You will forget ever loving that boy- Kai,’ he said the name to ensure there would be no loophole in her forgetting. ‘He was just the brother to your late betrothed, nothing more. Forget all the memories you have to do with loving him. Jeremy died in a tragic accident. Tomorrow morning, you’re going to wake up and feel completely refreshed. Now, sleep.’ Leaving no room for her to process the compulsion warping her, her eyes felt heavy and she drooped. 

Enzo lifted her sleeping form into his arms, carrying her back to her room. ‘See Bon’ he set her slumped body into her bed and pulled the covers over her. ‘I always protect you.’


	29. Afterglow

Bonnie lifted her head from the pillow, only to drop back down onto the soft cushion, already molded to her perfectly. It was so warm here and the minute she opened her eyes she'd be mobbed by life. Things to do that she didn’t want to and people to talk to that she wanted to avoid. That was her burden to bear. Things that pulled grey over her made life better for everyone else. 

Eventually the soft knock on her door was the realisation she needed that staying in bed was not an option. Lord Saltzman waited politely on the other side and peeped back at her eyes through the open crack. When she saw it was him she widened it and headed to her dressing table.

‘What’s on the agenda today?’

‘The inaugural meeting of the Trading council. Are you sure you still want there to be local farmers?’ He asked the question as if it was routine and she threw him but checking on his opinion.

‘Do you disagree?’

Knotting his forehead, Alaric gave it some thought before coming to the conclusion. ‘No, actually, I think it’s a good idea. But you’ve got to hurry up. The meeting is in half an hour. You’ll barely have time for breakfast.’

‘I’m not hungry.’ She said, feeling much lighter than usual. ‘I guess I ate too much last night.’ Last night… Last night she remembered eating dinner and then… And then she went straight to bed. Now here she was. No wonder she wasn’t hungry, she usually went up to the roof after eating. ‘I’ll just get ready and meet you there.’ 

‘Alright, see you in a few. Here are the reports to look over before.’

‘Thank you,’ She reached for the brush and began running it through her hair as he left the papers on the side of the desk. But before he paused.

'There was something else too,’ Alaric frowned, searching his mind for something until he settled for the information he assumed he was looking for. ‘The envoy from Prince Lucas’ Kingdom- King Kai-’ He stuttered as displacing the name for a moment. 

Bonnie picked up the documents and began scanning them, completely undisturbed by the name as she let him talk. 

‘He was meant to visit.’ Alaric continued, more resolved in what he wanted to say. ‘We received a letter this morning that his envoy isn’t able to make the trip.’

‘That’s fine.’ Bonnie stood, heading behind the screen and picking a casual dress for the day. ‘Could you let the committee know that I’ve invited some local sea Captains to speak as well. It’s important to get all the information.’

‘When did you do that?’ 

They continued their discussions for the day, neither mentioning the suspended visit of the King. No matter how much Alaric may have wanted to discuss it- she wanted to marry that King after all- she was completely disinterested in the topic. And he felt inclined to follow her lead. Their own Kingdom was much more important than discussing some boy King who decided to renege on his visit.

The meeting chamber was fuller than usual but it wasn't hard to spot the divide. All her council members were enshrined in their silk robes and golden chains, spread comfortably on their chairs around the table big enough to seat twenty. Her guests no more than five, but with how hostile the nobility looked she could have been persuaded it was an army, were left to sit against the back wall. Looking as unwelcome as they felt. 

‘Gentlemen.’ She greeted them, taking a second to wonder why they all stood before watching them bow and realising it was the tiara atop her head. Walking straight past her seat, ignoring the council members curious glances, she went to welcome her visitors- male and female alike. 

‘Thank you all for coming here and  taking the time from your busy schedules.’ She smiled, trying hard to make them feel more comfortable, ‘I want you to know how much I appreciate it and how valuable your input will be.’ It was the genuinity with which she said every word that drew toothy grins and nods of approval. Turning with her petticoats swishing behind her, she headed back to her chair at the lead of the table. 

‘Your Majesty, while I’m the first to say how… innovative this council is-’ Damon Salvatore, the Eldest Lord Salvatore, shifted in his chair and touched his fingers as he spoke. Piercing her with his deep blue gaze ‘-I think it may be a bit redundant give-’

She put up a digit, straight at the knuckle, to stop him. ‘Actually before you carry on, could you all shuffle to the left?’

He blanched. ‘What?’

‘Everybody on the right side of the table,’ She spoke purposely slow and enjoyed watching Damon try to temper his annoyance, ‘move over to the right. Then our guests can join us at the table.’ A few raised eyebrows as she indicated to them. ‘It just seems incredibly silly to have half of the Trades council sitting so far away when we have the space to seat them here.’

‘That’s because we don’t have the space.’ Damon said with a lot more anger than Bonnie was comfortable letting slide. 

‘Move your seats. Now.’ She commanded evenly with a pleasant smile. 

Damon’s eye began twitching and for a second, dangerous to him, he looked as if he was going to argue more. Scraping chairs from beside him snapped him out of the deadlock and he stood up to follow his brother onto the other side of the table. When it was empty, all it took was an expectant smile for the others to pick up their seats and join them- with more confidence and swagger than they began with, allowing them to start.

The meeting went off without any huge problems. The only evident one she could see coming as Lord Salvatore’s disinterest in the committee. Especially the moment a local farmer stood to speak. 

‘We do most of th’ trading with th’ ships. Then they takes it away.’

Damon’s eyes glazed over and he stopped listening while some of the merchants nodded in agreement.

‘Mhmm.’ One of them added. ‘We get our goods from the ships too. Harbour counts for most of the stock. It’s been closed for the last few weeks-’

‘Opened up now though ain’t it?’ Another interjected and Damon sighed, leaning back. 

‘Yeah but tha’s not the point.’ The merchant cleared his throat, turning respectfully back to the Queen. ‘It was closed cause of the weather Majesty, and my family nearly went starving. An’ I’m the best merchant on the docks. The ones that don’t sell as well as me  _ did _ go starving.’

‘I understand.’ She nodded. ‘Perhaps to combat this we could look into some communal grain stores, for hardships such as these. I’m sure it won’t be the last.’ 

Alaric’s quick smile from beside her didn’t go unnoticed before he masked it professionally. It was good to know he was thinking the same thing. A few more opinions and facts and eye rolls from Salvatore and their guests were thanked before leaving with for the Lunch Bonnie had the cooks prepare for them. At the very least they’d go home with full stomachs and treats. 

‘Alright, let’s see some perspective on this Gentlemen,’ Bonnie clasped her hands and stared them down. ‘All those who believe a Grain store would be a good idea raise your hands.’

Under her with withering glare almost all hands were raised. Almost all, except one. 

With that she concluded the meeting and closed her thoughts on how to solve the issue of the one voter.

 

There was a soft tapping on the door to the Queen’s study.

‘Come in.’ She said, without looking up. Enzo entered with much more caution than she expected. Did she really look that bothered? All the more reason to fix the issue.

‘You summoned me?’

‘I have a job for you.’ Bonnie put down the legal documents and wound her fingers together atop of them.

‘Oh.’

‘Oh?’

‘Sorry I was just expecting…’ He studied her for a second, before sitting back in the chair with his usual confidence. ‘What’s the job?’

‘I want Damon Salvatore assassinated.’

That threw him forward.

‘Assassinated?’

‘Assassinated.’

‘As in killed?’

‘I’d do it myself but I need to be above reproach.’

‘Is this a test?’ Enzo gestured with his hands splayed. ‘Am I meant to say no?’

‘You can say no if you want to. I’m not my father. You have a choice in this.’

He didn’t reply immediately so she waited patiently until he had something to say.

Taking a deep breath he quickly shook out the words. ‘Sorry I’m just- I need to wrap my head around this if it’s a genuine request-’

‘It’s a genuine request-’

‘I thought you were against that sort of underhanded thing?’

‘Why would you think that?’ She pursed her lips as Enzo began to see the cracks appearing in her persona, thinking about what exactly she could divulge. How could she explain this shift in her personality? It wasn’t even clear to herself, but the slabs of thought made sense when she mulled over them. ‘Damon Salvatore is a threat to me. He’s a bad person and I don’t have the time or patience to see if he’ll wind up good. I want him gone.’ 

‘But I thought,’ Enzo sighed, crossing his forehead as he thought. ‘I thought you were good.’

Bonnie frowned, unsure of whether or not he would take up her request. This whole thing relied on Enzo and his abilities being the key. No one else could kill Damon as cleanly as he could. So she put on her best sad face. ‘I was good, and my father had me engaged to a man I didn’t love and I just remember…’ To make for convincing acting she allowed memories of that time to start to slip forward. How angry she was at having to marry Lucas, how much she begged him not to make her do it. Lucas clearly didn’t love her either. That entire time of her life was shrouded in hopelessness. Constantly yearning for something that was out of her reach. The more she stretched towards it the more unbalanced she became. Until she fell into the darkness and there was nothing- no one- to help her out of it. ‘I remember that the only way to get what I want, for the greater good, is to sometimes do bad things. If Damon Salvatore is dead, his council seat will fall permanently to his younger brother Stefan. Stefan I can work with.’ 

And why not? Why not murder yet another person to get what she needed. She’d already done it to her father. She was better off for it. He was mourned of course, he had her crying about how terrible she was. In the end she realised if she was going to rule she needed to embrace the monster she was. 

Enzo leaned back again, swimming in deep thoughts that she wasn't privy to. ‘Fine.’ He stood up, adjusting his lapel and sounding much more convinced this time. ‘Your wish is my command.’

‘Thank you.’ She gave him the smallest smile as she said it and watched his whole face light up. 

‘You’ve never smiled at me before.’

‘You’ve never agreed to murder someone for me before.’ She said, returning to the papers. 

‘Is this friendship? I think it is.’ 

She snorted involuntarily. For some reason he didn’t seem as annoying as usual. Maybe it was because of how rested she felt. Last night was the best night of sleep she’d had in a while.

‘Alright, now go murder for me.’

‘Already on it boss.’ He replied, giving her a short bow and heading enthusiastically towards the door. 

‘I’ll meet you on the roof later on.’ She said by way of goodbye.

He stopped before pulling the handle, grinning at her words and the unintended side effect of his compulsion. Enzo never directly compelled her to feel anything warm towards him. But somehow making her forget that Prince made her much more affectionate. A happy accident he wasn’t going to rectify.

 

 

Luring Lord Salvatore to the woods wasn’t much of a tricky feat. All he had to do was promise a bottle of bourbon at the end of the hunting excursion. What Enzo failed to mention, was that Damon was the hunted. It should have been obvious by the time they were miles deep into the forest with no game to shoot. Perhaps Damon chalked it up to how heavy footed he was being. Provided he was self aware enough to realise that. And given how his breath reeked sour, Enzo assumed he was too far gone to realise. Really, it was only lunchtime. Enzo found himself applauding Bonnie’s decision, whilst simultaneously wondering if it would be the same one she came to if she still remembered loving Kai. _ Was that how it would be from now on? _ Enzo wondered as he found the opportune moment to snap Damon’s neck like a twig. Every little thing she did, he would wonder if it was the real her or the this compelled version of her. As he hauled Damon's lolling body over his shoulder and headed towards the ocean, he tried his best to push those thoughts from his mind. To go back to his immediate thinking. 

Things were going in his favour and he wasn't about to upend them by over analysing the situation. Bonnie was Bonnie, as she always had been. A little compulsion didn't change that. If anything, it meant these feelings towards him had always been there. The body fell into the ocean with a splash, hitting a few of the craggy rocks on the bottom before sinking into red flecked water, leaving him free to head back. A few bits of compulsion on Damon’s footman and they were scot free. Stefan Salvatore would be in black before dinner. 

True to her word she was waiting for him along the battlements. He staggered a bright smile, watching her pull her blue shawl tighter as she stared at the waves sparkling under the sun. 

'That was quick’ she noted without turning to him. 'I expected to stand here brooding for another hour at least.’

'I work fast.’ 

That wasn't the response she wanted. He could tell by how she nodded slowly, wondering about what to say next. The worst part was how regular her heartbeat was. His presence didn't affect her the way her's did him. Something that didn't change, compelled or not. It was so hard to find the words she was searching for. Every time he spoke he thought about what she wanted him to say and every time he spoke, he was wrong.

'I'm glad.’ She replied.

He moved to stand beside her.

'I'm also sorry.’ She added. ‘That you had to do that. But it was because of me. Just know that. I'm the party at fault here.’

'Are you trying to make me feel better?’

'I am trying to absolve you of guilt. It's on me, what happened. Not you.’

'But I'm the one that did.’ Truthfully he hadn't even given killing Damon Salvatore a second thought. Even now he knew he'd sleep like a baby. It came from centuries of wrestling with his conscious, building muscles in his mind when it came to moral reasoning that she couldn't even fathom. She wanted to take the blame for a murder she didn't commit and he knew how much it would ache at her. Even if it was for the greater good. 'It's on me.’ He said, stopping any reply. 'And I don't mind. Partners in crime?’ 

'Partners in crime.’ She agreed with half a heart.

'The official story is he went hunting, he'll be missing for a while and his body will eventually turn up. The story circulating will be he was so drunk he fell to his death.’ Enzo explained, brushing over her fading interest. She wasn't actively trying to hurt him. In fact she seemed just the right amount of civil towards him. That was worse. 

'It's a solid story.’ She said, giving him a polite smile as thanks for his effort. No. This would not do. He wasn't going to have all his hard work rewarded by genial emotions on her behalf. Since this morning, he had managed to convince himself that without Kai in the picture he had a chance with her. He did. He absolutely did. He absolutely had to. 

'How about a drink?’ She squeezed his shoulder and pulled him out of the spiral, landing him with the original belief. He had a shot at this and he wouldn't waste it.

'Lead the way Your Majesty.’

'Bonnie.’ She corrected. And he smiled. He smiled as they walked back inside, settling into a comfortable pace behind her.

He smiled the whole way down the staircase. He smiled right up until Lady Gilbert blocked their path, red in the face and flustered from hurrying. 

'Bonniecomequickly!’ 

'What? Elena calm down.’ Bonnie held her up the shoulders as she inhaled deeply. When she managed to get a breath she spoke once more. ‘Is everyone okay?’

'The hall, come to the hall.’ 

No sooner than she said it, she took Bonnie by the hand and was pulling her into the main part of the castle as Enzo begrudgingly followed.

'I didn't know where you were, I looked everywhere for you.’ Elena complained. 'Then I realised you were probably on the roof- Hi,by the way-’

Elena shot Enzo glare as a wary greeting. '-Alaric's been doing his best but we need you obviously.’

'Need me for what? Elena focus, important details first.’

'Right, sorry.’ Instead of barrelling through the doors into the entrance hall the Lady in waiting halted their the convoy, using this moment to adjust Bonnie's appearance. 'They're here.’

'Who is here?’ Enzo cut in, angry to have the prospect of a drink with the Queen slip further from his grasp. 

Again she glowered at him, addressing Bonnie alone, who had the same question pressed to her lips. 'That King. Lucas’ brother.’

There was a name. Pressing against a barrier in her mind. She knew it. She remembered hearing it a few times, saying it more often. The more she mulled, running after the memory the harder it became to think. It shouldn't be. It was just a name. A name that meant nothing to her. That was the magic phrase. Three little letters came to the forefront of her mind. 

'Kai?’

It rhymed with goodbye. 

'That's the one. Alright, you look good. You can go in when you're ready. I think Alaric's already entertaining them. But he can only do so much.’

Her feet began shuffling towards the door. She was Queen, if only for a few months. She was used to having to deal with unprecedented situations. And unexpected guest like this weren't the worst thing she’d dealt with. Given that she’d just had a member of her cabinet assassinated, welcoming guests should have been an easier task. The closer she got to the door the more her stomach turned to lead. Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist and she resisted the urge to yank them away. 

'I can send them away for you.’ Enzo offered, but his eyes looked like they were begging. 

'No.’ She commanded. ‘Not yet at least. I did invite them after all.’

His fingers fell off after some gentle pulling on her part, leaving her free to turn the brass. The squeak of the metal hinges pulled all eyes towards her as she walked in. 

Inside was a simple round table, designed as a reception room for new guests before being ushered into the castle or kicked back out. Alaric took up the head and when he spotted her, sporting his fakest grin, he stood. Two other individuals sat opposite him, leaving her privy to the rising backs of their heads as they followed Alaric's lead to stand. The blonde was the first to turn to her, giving her a sweeping bow.

'Your Majesty.’

The one with the darkest hair, she recognised it a little, took a moment and she could have sworn she heard him take a deep breath. When he turned, she knew he did, she saw the air hitch in his lungs. 

He had a beard. Looked a little older. But it was him. Same pretty eyes.

Pretty eyes?

What was she, twelve? 

'Your Majesty.’

Kai made a point of bowing lower than his companion, rising to stand taller than him, and finally settling his pretty eyes on her own. 'It's nice to be back.’


	30. Everything is different the second time around

‘I thought you left?’   
All eyes turned to Enzo as he asked, ignoring Bonnie’s reprimanding twitch. He’d been robbed, he was allowed a moment of insolence.   
‘We were going to,’ said Kai, now becoming well aware of Bonnie’s companion. ‘Rode almost half the night in the other direction. But then suddenly dawn hit and…’ He paused, thinking back to what convinced him to change his mind - and then change it again- coming up blank. ‘We weren’t needed back so urgently.’  
‘What was the reason you felt the need to flee?’ Bonnie asked with little regard to how pissed off she sounded.   
‘A message’ He lied seamlessly, ‘from my own Kingdom. But another one met us as at dawn telling us the issue was resolved.’ Donovan beside him had the good sense to nod along despite hearing this story for the first time. So he wasnt as stupid as he looked. Last night he’d woken up to his carriage stopping suddenly, the King’s up ahead doing the same. His Majesty returned in half an hour and ordered the convoy to turn around. Only to suddenly change his mind back hours later. When he tried to question Kai’s decisions earlier he got an ear full of passive aggressive silence.   
Bonnie looked at him, a little peeved before and even more so with how vague his answer was. Eventually her diplomacy took over, understanding nonetheless that some situations were unavoidable. A short nod was her way of conveying this. ‘Well, you’ll forgive the lack of reception, we obviously weren’t expecting you.’  
‘Forgiven with a whole heart.’ A genial smile meant to make him look boyish.   
‘Your rooms aren’t prepared either so you can’t rest immediately. And since you weren’t coming I changed my schedule around. I’m not sure I can accommodate you now.’ She could lie too. Diplomacy was the skill of the Queen, pettiness was the skill of Bonnie. She wanted to see how put out she could make him before he snapped.  
Kai gave a charming smile, revealing ivory incisors as he spoke. ‘I slept more than enough in the coach. I don’t mind entertaining myself either- if your schedule is no longer freer than before.’ Sinking bags under his eyes disagreed with him.   
She was shirking him, hoping he would come to the conclusion that he should leave all by himself, and any normal response would be to leave. Trying to hide the sudden twist to his smile, he decided he was wasn't having that, reading her inner dialogue of wanting him to leave yet knowing it would be rude. Offending another Kingdom, who's military power was much mightier than her own, wasn't a wise decision. The last thing she needed was for one little mis-step with him to result in the decimation of her people. So she'd let him stay. But she made no promise about having him enjoy his visit.   
'Well I had archery scheduled for this morning. If you're going to stay, you may as well come with me.’   
Sports when he was exhausted. Not the best revenge but it was petty enough to satisfy her for now.   
'Sounds excellent. Lead the way.’ His twitching grin disappearing as they headed outside. 

'You did what?’ Sheila would have beaten Enzo to death right there if it wasn't for the fact that   
A) he stepped out of her reach in time and   
B) she needed him alive.   
His protection specifically. But erasing her granddaughter's memories made her seriously consider whether it was worth it.   
'I had to. To protect her-’  
'You violated her mind.’  
'Well if you say anything like that then it all sounds bad. Take for instance, you violated that sandwich.’ Enzo stepped back even further from her reach as he spoke, stopping as his back hit bark. ‘All I did was hide some memories from her that were causing her crippling emotional pain. Is that really so bad?’   
Her eye spasmed as she charged forward and slapped him. Violent urge satisfied, she added a deep breath, relaxing some of the initial anger.  
‘Has she changed in anyway because of it?’  
'No.’ He answered immediately.   
‘How would you know when it’s only been a day?’ She snapped.  
So they were at trick questions then. That was never a good sign. This whole conversation wasn't a good sign. He’d seriously debated whether telling her was the right decision. Thanks to the arrival of certain unwanted guests keeping it to himself was no longer an option. Sheila would obviously come asking Bonnie questions about Kai, trying to prepare her for the fact that Kai didn’t remember their love.   
Now she didn’t have to, because Bonnie didn’t remember either. So really, he’d just done her a massive favour, and he wasn't even requesting a ‘thank you’. Benevolent man that he was.   
She seemed to be cottoning onto that fact, mouth closed as her mind played over the information and its repercussions. ‘How did you even manage that? Witches can’t be compelled.’  
‘They can’t.’ Enzo replied, thinking how to say the next part without it ending in a stinging cheek. ‘But witches without magic are basically humans.’  
‘You took her magic?’ She shrieked, twitching her palm out in front of her again. It didn’t sting so much, more irritate him. He’d already braced himself for the nosebleed to accompany it but the sudden raging migraine she caused had him crumpling to his knees.   
‘Not me.’ He grunted. That addition made the pain intensify and he rushed to correct- to expand. ‘That boy- he siphoned her-I just used t-the situation to my advantage-’ it didn’t help, ‘she’s got it back now-she’s okay-’ that did.  
Sheila released the hold she had on his brain and let him stand up. ‘This doesn’t mean I forgive you.’  
‘I know.’  
‘I mean,’ she still shook with anger, ‘I’m am furious with you.’  
‘I get it.’  
‘I seriously am wondering whether I shouldn’t just send you away.’  
‘I’d understand if you did but please don’t.-’  
‘How dare you think you have a right to even ask me that? After what you’ve done?’  
He didn’t think this would be the right time to bring up that fact that the whole reason they were in this mess was because she made a deal with Rudy to have Enzo wipe Kai’s memories in the first place. Part of the deal was that she would be allowed to return to the castle but it was her own guilty conscience that prevented her from doing so. It was only after Rudy’s death that Bonnie practically twisted her arm into moving back.   
‘Look I am sorry. But she’s happier than I’ve ever seen her, she even laughed. When was the last time she did that?’  
‘She laughs plenty.’ Her grandmother replied while secretly struggling to recall Bonnie’s last chuckle. ‘Maybe if you actually looked at her for more than five seconds you could see how much she was hurting.’   
That earned him another slap. ‘I know she was hurting. And I know that it was my fault. What I also know is that Bonnie is a thousand times stronger than the pain she endures. If you left her alone she would have been just as fine as you think she is now.’  
‘You don’t know that for certain. She could just have easily crumpled. I’ve seen worse happen to people who are a lot stronger.’  
Another aneurysm but with half a heart. He stayed on his knees this time and looked up at her. ‘I have a plan, alright? I’m going to go around to his Kingdom, have a snoop and see what skeletons I can bring up. Or have him called back home for some reason. Either way he’ll have to permanently leave her alone before he can cause anymore damage.’  
‘No.’ Sheila snapped.   
‘No?’ He thought she’d be the most supportive of getting rid of Kai, hating him almost as much as Enzo did.   
‘No.’ She echoed. ‘Now you’re going to leave them alone. No more mind tricks, no more manipulation. Let them be.’  
‘That’s a very big gamble.’  
‘It’s not. She has a bright future. And I know he’s not in it. She’ll be smart enough to realise that.’   
Enzo stood up, knees muddy from the riverside ground. In the distance he could see Bennetts peering down at them from the camp, wondering what he could possibly telling her to have the great Sheila so angry. ‘What are you saying?’  
‘I’m saying I trust her. After everything I helped put her through, I’m finally trusting her to know what’s best for herself. Leave her alone Enzo. You’re only job now is to protect her from a distance.’ Sheila pinned him with a glare as if it would stamp the command into him. He acquiesced, giving a grimical nod.   
He’d protect her from afar.   
Incredibly far.   
As soon as he got a chance he’d go as far as Kai’s Kingdom, hunting for bones. 

All through archery he never complained once. No matter how off his aim was, how red his eyes were becoming, or how every other sentence was punctuated with a yawn he struggled to swallow. Kai kept it to himself and engaged her in only polite conversation. It was the least he could do. A little part of her twinged with guilt, and she thought about letting him go to bed, seeing him later at dinner.  
‘You know the forests back in my Kingdom have a better quality to them.’  
Then he’d say something boastful like that and the guilt dissolved into abjection.  
She notched another arrow and replaced him in front of the bullseye. Back to being passive aggressive as he carried on.   
‘They’re not just green. From the top of the castle you can see-’  
She let the arrow fly and they watched it sink into red as she listened with half an ear.  
‘-All the treetops. Reds, greens and I swear under the moonlight there’s blue ones too. Reminds me of the sea here. You’d like it.’ Only for him to end the boast like that, and she found herself reconsidering the former thought.   
It was when he loosed his arrow and it went straight through the treetops behind the bullseye that she settled on the idea.  
‘I think the servants should have your room ready by now. You should go and rest. We’ll see each other at dinner.’  
He barely hid the look of relief washing over him as they began heading inside. Donovan wasn’t as good an actor and almost wept with joy. From somewhere behind her she felt a breeze and looked to see Enzo joining them as they all trudged inside. She slowed her gait to walk behind with him.  
‘What happened to you?’  
There was a purplish bruise on his eye, slowly receding even as she asked. Kai didn’t bother to turn to see who she was talking to, content to hear that there was something wrong with the man rather than confirm it.   
‘Walked into a branch.’ Enzo drawled, staring daggers into the back of Kai’s head. ‘I’ll be away for a while.’ He said lower, slowing his walk to separate Bonnie from the group completely and feeling unexpectedly glad to see her looking a little taken aback. Without jinxing it, he was hoping for it to turn into something like missing him.   
‘Why?’ She asked.  
‘I have some business to attend to.’ He resisted the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears and instead closed his goodbye with ‘try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone will you?’  
Bonnie humoured him with a smile. ‘I can’t promise anything.’

At dinner he seemed much more awake. Enough to start digging into her for information. The last time he and his brother were here her father insisted on having dinner with the nobles every night, in an effort to show off. She didn’t want prying eyes. Moreover she didn’t trust King Malachai enough to introduce him to her nobility. It was after she’d adjusted to the fact that he’d actually come, if a little late, that she remembered the rumours that followed him. That this King was a sadist, murdering his own nobles when he didn’t like them- not to mention how his rule began, shrouded in blood.   
‘I was so sorry to hear about your father.’ Kai looked down as he cut into his fillet, pity barely reaching his eyes. That was fine. She didn’t need it.  
‘Likewise about your family.’ She took a sip of wine. She could dig back just as easily.   
‘I suppose it must have been a blow for you too. Losing your father and your fiance in such quick succession.’   
‘Yes.’ She twitched, remembering what Lucas was supposed to be to her and feeling remorse at ever forgetting. He was a nice person, in a situation just as tough as hers. In her anger she blamed him for a part of it when that shouldn’t have been the case. Now he was dead and she was here, sitting with his brother. ‘But for you to lose your whole family and your sister- your twin.’ Her words had the intended effect and he gulped down some water, looking less keen than before.  
‘Josette’s betrayal stung most of all.’ It was too refined, the sadness glistening in his eyes. Practiced and not the least bit genuine. They allowed a moment of silence to sit between them for their dead, before he spoke again. ‘Let’s move onto less morbid topics, shall we?’ The rest of the dinner was spent in polite chit chat, with the odd question about each other’s respective Kingdom’s. Genial talk to the servers around the room but to the trained eye they were sizing each other up. Behind each word she could see the smallest hint of someone he was hiding. A version of himself tucked away, out of her reach. It made her wonder why she invited him in the first place, until she remembered how much of an ally the Kingdom would be. A cold shudder went through her at the thought. A familiar phrase. Someone said it to her. Her father. When she was....   
She wracked her brain, ignoring the slight push against her temple. When she was upset at her previous engagement. Her father said it to try and convince her to go through with marrying Lucas.   
Somewhere along the way, she started to think of herself as a commodity to be used for the benefit of the Kingdom. Her father never felt that way about himself, he felt that way about her- but not himself. So why was she putting herself through this again? Through the same torment of a marriage she didn’t really want. Kai was still talking as she began to study his face. He was attractive enough, spoke well, and polite too. At least to her face and for now. There was a deeper motivation beneath his cordiality. The way his eyes roamed over her when he thought she couldn’t see him. How his gaze always lingered a little too long on her mouth. She felt the look swallow her and realised what it would mean. He’d try to devour her if they ever got married. Absorb her into his power as another puppet for him to use.   
That’s if she was underestimating herself like everyone else seemed to do. If she thought about it, putting her own intellect to good, she’d be just as likely to use him. A military three times the size of her own would come in handy. And really, husbands died all the time. Maybe a hunting accident with the help of a certain vampire guard. She just needed to find something genuine about him first to latch onto. A demand from a part of her mind undead after her trauma, still clawing to the good inside her. Find something real about him, a thread into his true soul. She wanted to know who he really was before making any solid decisions.   
‘I like to play chess’ he answered and she’d almost forgot that she asked about his hobbies.   
That could be something. ‘Because of the strategy?’  
He gave half a smile, ready to divulge his secret. ‘Because it’s calming.’ Then deciding against it. They spoke some more until she was exhausted with how evasive he was and he was equally disappointed. After dinner she meant to retire and he dutifully decided to walk her to her room, to her annoyance.  
‘Do you remember much of the castle since your last visit?’ She asked to pass the time. He frowned thoughtfully, dark lines across his forehead in the corridor hit by the setting sun.  
‘I remember thinking how different the architecture was.’ He clasped his hands behind his back as they walked. ‘My own castle was built with fortification in mind.’  
‘Ah.’ She said, struggling to think of something to say next. ‘Yes, the Palace was designed by Italian architects. When you came last time they’d just finished the chapel.’  
He nodded. She began playing with her sleeve a little as they ambled on, something to entertain herself.  
‘So when would you say the high tra- Is that a library?’ He paused in his tracks as he said it and Bonnie walked a few paces before realising. She looked back to see him glancing at the door ajar with a glowing orange light among the growing dimness.   
‘Yes it is. One of several.’ She walked slowly back to him, keeping an eye on how suddenly devoid his features were of any of the tension that came with his forced charm.   
‘It looks big.’ He commented, counting the multicoloured spines he could see on shelves, through the door.   
‘It’s the biggest one. Not just in the Palace but in the Kingdom.’ She felt her chest beam with a little pride as she looked in with him. ‘Some of the books were rescued from Alexandria. We’ve had scholars from all over the Globe come to study some of the texts.’   
‘Really? His interest piqued at all the possible knowledge.  
‘Mhm. Come inside,’ Her fingers brushed against his as she brushed past him, excited to show off. ‘I was even tutored by some of them’ She said to his neck as he craned his head up to take in the domed ceiling painted with bearded old men in byzantine clothing, arguing over scrolls.  
‘Is it wrong to want to marry you because of your library?’ He smiled as he looked back at her.   
A little hiccup, suppressed laughter, escaped her as she smiled back at the sudden candour. ‘I take it you read.’  
‘I have my favourites. But I’ve always held an appreciation for books.’  
She nodded, heading towards the first stack with outstretched fingers. ‘See any you like?’  
‘A few. You’ve got a lot of folktales there.’ He joined her in feeling the binding with familiarity he didn’t remember possessing.  
‘My grandmother used to read them to me before bed when I was younger.’  
He nodded seriously instead of mocking her like she assumed he would. ‘What would you say is the most important part of a fairytale then?’  
Without thinking she replied ‘Timing.’ As if she was discussing the story of Snow White with Elena and not this stranger. When she started talking about her stories fondness overtook her, no matter who she was talking to.   
‘Timing?’ He ran a thumb over the green ridged spine of The Brother’s Grimm Fairytales, waiting for her to expand while she eyed the books.  
‘The whole part of being Prince charming is that he arrives at the exact right moment. Before or after that would be too early or too late. He arrives at the exact right moment that the Princess needs help. Ergo Timing.’  
She chose that moment to look up, feeling the intensity of his grey eyes on hers, with no idea what was going through them. In the light, his stare shot through her and she felt her chest thumping. The only possible emotion she allowed it to be was fear. Fear in how he badly he looked like he wanted to devour her. So she cleared her throat and stepped back from him, focusing on the shelf.   
‘It’s getting late and I’m tired.’  
‘Of course.’ He blinked away the intensity and took a step back, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Enzo was already in her study by the time she stormed back in, feeling too agitated to sleep, walking too quickly past him to register anything but his blur.   
‘What’s got you wound up?’  
‘Nothing.’ She snapped, changing her tone when she caught how she sounded. ‘Just Kai. He’s   
being a difficult guest. I have no idea what’s going through his head and it’s irritating.’ She said, placing her hands over the fire to warm them up as Enzo moved closer behind her.   
‘Well let’s not be too hasty. Why don’t you judge him after what I’ve got to tell you? Then you can swear your merry heart out.’  
She stopped, looking at him with suspicion. ‘What have you got to tell me?’  
‘Well it’s not so much what I have to tell you, it’s what she does.’ Enzo stepped to reveal the chair behind him and Bonnie was suddenly aware of the young woman filling it.   
‘Hi.’ She wiggled her fingers in greeting, familiar grey eyes wide with the hunger of outside contact. ‘I’m Jo- Josette. Kai’s twin.’


End file.
